Black Roses
by BellaPur
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa.The daughters of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black. They drifted apart. But once upon a time they were sisters. Once upon a time they were friends. Once upon a time there were three Black Roses.
1. Bella

Black Roses

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING ( well maybe the plot but that's it!)

Please review but don't be too harsh I'm new to this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cissy was the only one who could stop me. She was the only one who was never scared of me. Because she knew I'd never hurt her.

When she was born Mummy hesitated before letting me hold her. For good reason too. I'd already dropped Dromeda more times than anyone cared to mention, broken her arm twice and pushed her down three flights of stairs. All credit to her, she gave as good as she got. I like to think I was the sole reason she was the toughest two year old that ever lived. And I had the bruises to prove it.

But the moment I held little Cissy I knew she was different. She looked ... _breakable_! And I also knew that if anyone ever did break her, even scratch her, or cause those big blue eyes to tear, I'd rip them limb from limb.

"Let me hold her Bella! Let me!" Dromeda whined.

I turned to give her a glare that would in later years quell the most hardened Death Eaters. She was used to it though. She didn't even flinch.

"No you're too young. You'll drop her."

And I handed the little blonde bundle back to Mummy who gazed at me open mouthed.

"You know Bella," she said lowering the little angel into the heavy wooden cradle, with the Black family crest on the headboard, that had belonged to me And Andromeda respectively, "I think you're going soft."

As I gazed at the sleeping baby I realised that this might actually be true. But it was only true for this delicate creature lying before me.

I bent to kiss her forehead then turned and slapped Dromeda hard enough to make her fall.

"No I'm NOT!" I shrieked as I ran from the room to the sound of Dromeda's wails.

Hey, I may have only been four years old but I had a reputation to keep.


	2. Dromeda

Black Roses

Andromeda

Everything you recognise belongs to the wondrous amazing fantastic patron of literature JK Rowling

All the rest is mine : ) Yay

I was never good enough.

My for the first two years of my life it was "Bella this" and "Bella that" and "Oh Andromeda why can't you be more like Bella!"

Because Bella was _Blacker_!

Her hair was darker; her eyes were greyer; her skin was paler

She never disgraced our honoured pureblood family name

That is to say, she always got away with it!

Bella "accidentally"breaks some other girls leg:

"Filthy little half-blood, Probably deserved it didn't she sweetie"

I push said girls little sister in the street

"Fighting is not ladylike Andromeda!"

No matter what Bella did my parents had an excuse for her. And if I did the same I'd get yelled at.

Yes Bella was the apple of my parents eye. They adored her.

And the worst thing was ... so did I!

She was the best big sister in the world! She never treated me like a baby the way every other member of our family did. Which, due to her fiery temper, did mean I spent alot of time being kicked and punched. But I didn't care. I gave as good as I got. I almost never won our fights but Bella had just as many scars as I did.

And then Cissy arrived.

The complete opposite of Bella.

Her very face personified sweetness and light.

Blonde hair; blue eyes.

At last, I thought, someone younger and less _Black_ than me. Now I wont be the only one getting yelled at.

But I'd overlooked one thing...

Cissy was prettier than me!

She was even prettier than Bella.

One look at her big blue eyes and you were hooked.

Like Daddy said "you can't say 'no' to Narcissa"

She was a perfect angel.

The best little sister in the world.

Even Bella thought so.

I watched her jealously as she picked Cissy out of her cradle. She was mesmerised. She couldn't stop staring at the tiny baby in her arms. It was like it was just her and Cissy. No one else existed outside their little bubble.

Well she was my sister too.

"Let me hold her Bella! Let me!"

My toddler whine popped her little bubble.

She gave me her blackest look. And Bella goes beyond normal black! But like I say. I was tough

"No you're too young. You'll drop her."

I was too young. _Too young? _She held me when I was a baby ,and dropped me too I might add! but _I _was too young!

As I struggled to come up with a snappy retort, Bella passed the baby back to my open mouthed mother who said

"You know Bella,I think you're going soft."

Wrong thing to say I thought as a hand collided with my nose.

Through my screeches I heard Bella yell "NO I'm Not!" before she ran from the room.

All the noise woke baby Cissy who began to wail just as loudly as me.

Sighing my Mother placed me beside her on the bed and picked up Cissy murmuring soothing, nonsensical words. Like the angel she was Cissa stopped crying. I, however , was no angel.

"It hurts Mummy, it hurts!"

"I know sweetie shush now."

"I hate Bella. I wish she'd die"

"Andromeda I will not have you speaking like that about your sister!"

"But..."

"Enough!"

My bottom lip pouted out. So Bella was going to get away with it. _Again_!

"Now, Dromeda, do you want to hold your baby sister?"

Eagerly I reached for the blanket swaddled Cissa.

And suddenly I understood why Bella had been so mesmerised.

She was perfect. Delicate. Fragile.

She would be so easy to hurt. And anyone who did hurt her would have to answer to me. _I'd rip them limb from limb,_ I thought, as she yawned and turned in her blanket falling gently to sleep again. _Limb from limb._


	3. Narcissa

Black Roses

Narcissa

The bright yellow daffodils mocked me from the page. I glared at them and threw down my crayon.

"Why wont they move for me Mummy?"

"Only photographs and portraits move Cissy, you know that."

I glared harder.

"Oh come now darling don't be like..."

CRASH

The chandelier rattled above our heads, swinging to and fro as we searched for the cause of the noise.

"I'm telling!" came a high pitched voice before running footfalls could be heard on the stairs.

"Don't you dare Dromeda! Come back here! Don't you dare!"

My sisters burst into the room letting the door slam behind them with another crash.

"Mummy, Mummy Bella broke your vase. The Rosier one that's worth 500 Galleons and..."

"Its not true Mummy, I threw the quaffle to Dromeda and she missed and it broke your.."

"No I didn't you deliberately threw it too hard!"

"Did not!

"Did so!"

"Just 'cos you're a baby who can't even catch a stupid ball"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

I watched mildly interested as Mummy dragged them away from eachother, their fists flailing.

"What sort of example is this to set your little sister? Fighting like mudbloods! And my vase. A Rosier family heirloom smashed! You just wait 'til your father gets home!"

At this Bella stopped kicking.

Please Mummy, I'm sorry we broke your vase-

"We? It was you, you lying ..."

"- really I am. We didn't mean to. I'll go to my room now."

Bella drooped her head, the very picture of dejection while Dromeda continued to scream.

"Oh Bella its ok. It was just a vase. I'm sure I can fix it in a heartbeat. Go outside and play and try to be more careful."

"Yes Mummy," Bella trilled as she skipped outside.

"NO! Its not fair! ITS NOT FAIR! She always gets away with it! ITS NOT FAIR!"

"Oh stop screaming Andromeda, you're giving me a headache," Mummy snapped. "Go to your room if you're going to scream and wail like a banshee. Why can't you be more like Bella. And Cissa for that matter"

Dromeda burst into angry tears as she ran from the room and stomped up the stairs as loudly as she could.

When would she learn! All she had to do was_ look _sorry and she'd be off the hook. Wasn't that obvious to her.

Mummy sighed as she went to inspect the damage.

"Go out and play Cissy. I need some peace and quiet."

Pouting slightly (_I _hadn't done anything wrong!) I grabbed my drawing and followed Bella.

She wasn't there.

Puzzled I gazed round our perfectly tended garden.

"Cissy. Up here!" a voice hissed above my head.

I nearly died of shock.

Bella was hanging from Dromeda's window cill two storeys up! No broomstick. Nothing to keep her there but her own two hands.

"I'll teach her to call me a liar!"

And then she got that scary look on her face that she always got when she concentrated really hard. When she was about to do magic!

Bella could do magic really well. Almost as good as Mummy and Daddy. But they wouldn't buy her a wand. "Eight is too young" they would say.

Not that it stopped Bella. Nothing stopped Bella when she wanted something.

Using her arms she pulled herself up to stare in the window straight into Dromeda's room. Even so high up I couldn't properly see it her face was terrifying.

I heard a loud crack. Really loud. As if the ground itself were splitting. And then an agonised shriek.

In my minds eye I could already see the china face of Dromeda's special doll. Her most treasured possession. With its ebony curls and eyes as rich as chocolate. I could see that fragile face crumbling. And Dromeda's as she succumbed to heart wrenching sobs.

"Bella." I whispered horrified. "Bella put it right. Fix it, don't make her cry. Bella do it." My voice was hoarse and faint but she heard.

Her grey eyes were as hard as steel.

"she deserves it. Nobody yells at me and gets away with it. Nobody!" The venom in her voice made me flinch but I held by ground and glared right back at her.

When I had flinched her eyes grew wider, softer. Her expression became puzzled. Then, as if she had no idea why she was doing such a thing, she turned back to the window to resume her scary staring.

Almost at once the cries within stopped and Bella floated lightly to the ground.

She was staring at me as if she had never properly seen me before. Her arms made an involuntary twitch.

I closed the few feet that now separated us and launched myself into her arms.

"Thank you Bella."

She hugged me back ,all the while gazing at me confusedly. Eventually she gave a great sigh.

"No one can say no to you Cissa. You know that."

I grinned to myself. No no one could. And because of that Dromeda was no longer crying. For now at least. Soon she and Bella would make up, they always did, and we'd all be friends again.

I let go of Bella.

"Race you to the Apple tree," I hollered getting a good head start.

Life was good!


	4. Mudblood

Mudblood

I'm nine years old.

We're in Diagon Alley. Dromeda and Cissy have to hold Mummy's hand because they're only little but I'm a big girl so I can walk on my own.

In fact I'm so grown up that I'm allowed to go look at other shops while Mummy's busy.

"Mummy can I go to the magical creature shop?"

"Certainly pumpkin. But only to look Bella. No touching."

"Yes Mummy."

I saunter towards the shop, knowing well that Dromeda is green with envy. I can almost feel the daggers she shoots at me with her eyes as she's dragged towards Madame Malkins.

I smirk at my reflection before pulling open the door and walking in. The walls are covered in cages. Even though there's no other customers here but me, and the man behind the counter is nowhere to be seen, it feels crowded.

The place is deserted. Or so I thought. There's another girl in the corner. She looks about my age.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm Bellatrix. Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy. Bellatrix is a funny name."

"No its not!"

"I like it Lucy's just plain boring!"

Even though I was smarting over the previous insult to my name, I couldn't help liking Lucy. And she had said she liked Bellatrix. Even if she did say it was funny.

"Where's your Mummy and Daddy, Bellatrix?"

She said my name like it was a delicious sweet.

"Daddy's at home working and Mummy's at Madame Malkins with my sisters."

"You have sisters! Wow I wish I did!"

"You don't have any?"

"No. No brothers neither."

I was silent for a second, pondering this new place of information, when the door swung open and Mummy stepped in with Cissy and Dromeda in tow.

I smiled upon seeing her but she just stared at me in horror.

"Mummy...?"

"Bella get away from that girl now."

She had let go of Cissy and Dromeda, crossed the four steps that divided us and grabbed me with both hands. Glaring at Lucy she spat

"Stay away from my daughter_ mudblood_!"

Then she dragged me outside, Cissy and Dromeda following in our wake.

No one said anything. I was scared. Mummy never acted like this. Glaring and hissing at people. That was what I did. Mummy was always more like Cissy. Lovely and gentle. But now she was pulling me so hard I thought my arm would fall off.

She didn't let go of me even when we reached home.

"Dromeda, Cissa go to the nursery. Bella come with me."

She dragged me up the stairs to Daddy's study.

Daddy looked up when we came in. He smiled but faltered when he saw Mummy's face.

"Druella what's the matter? What's happened? Are the girls ok? Bellatrix?"

My name shook her from silence.

"Yes Bellatrix indeed! Do you know what she's done! Only been talking and associating with the Hill brat!"

Daddy stood up his expression very serious by now.

"Hill? The two mudbloods' child? How did Bella get near that filth?"

"I let Bella go to the magical menagerie and she was there."

"I can't believe that Bella would go near that piece of scum!"

"She's just a child. She didn't know what she was doing."

"None the less there will be serious consequences for this."

"Of course."

Mummy left the room.

What was going on? Why had Mummy called Lucy a mudblood? Dromeda had got into terrible trouble when she called me a mudblood. Mummy had said it was a nasty dirty bad word. So why was she using it now?

My hands began to shake as I saw Daddy clutching a thick leather belt.

Why did he have that? What was going on. I was nearly in tears but of course I never cry!

Daddy was standing right in front of me now.

"Bellatrix you are a member of the most prestigious and high esteemed pure blood family there is. You will not bring down the Noble and most Ancient House of Black, by consorting with filth ever again. I will make sure of that.

Then he raised the belt high above his head.


	5. Fire and screams

Fire

We could hear Bella screaming from Daddy's study.

Cissy covered her ears with her hands and buried her face in my chest, whimpering. I buried my head in her hair but my arms were around her shoulders so I couldn't cover my ears.

I wished I could!

"Will you ever go near such filth again!"

"No Daddy! I promise Daddy! Please Daddy!"

This was wrong. _Bella didn't cry_! Not ever! I cried. Cissy cried. Baby Sirius cried. But not Bella!

I heard the belt hit her again and again.

_Thwack Thwack Thwack _

That was wrong too. Daddy didn't hit us. Not ever! Not even me! And I was the one that was always in trouble.

Mummy came in carrying a board with an old curtain covering it. As she opened the door Bella gave a particularly loud scream and Cissy flinched violently. I think I did too.

Mummy's expression softened for a second then grew steely hard again. She shut the door with a snap and leant the board against the wall.

"Girls, your sister is being punished for a very serious crime."

Crime! Had she broken the law by talking to that girl in the shop?

"That girl she was talking to was a mudblood. Do you know what a mudblood is?"

I was about to answer "yes of course I know," when I realised I didn't! Mudblood was just the word we heard Daddy and Uncle Orion throw about when we weren't supposed to listen. Or when Bella and me fought, sometimes Mummy would say we were like mudbloods. But what a mudblood was exactly, I had no idea!

"Someone who's very bad?" I ventured.

For a minute Mummy looked as if she was going to smile but she stopped herself in time.

"Not exactly, but yes they are very bad."

She paused a moment.

"A mudblood is someone who has muggle parents but can somehow do magic. Nobody knows why but they can and they're all the more dangerous for it."

Again she paused.

"A long time ago muggles hunted witches and wizards and put them on fires to kill them. The grown ups could perform a freezing spell and not be hurt but the children..."

She paused a third time and grimaced.

"The children were ..."

She tugged the curtain off the board and we saw that it wasn't a board at all but a portrait.

And what a portrait!

In the background people in olden day clothes were jeering, holding pitchforks and torches in their hands.

A little girl, no older than Cissy was tied to a wooden stake. The stake was on top of a bonfire. Flames licked the poor girls body like tongues. Her arms were black, her face looked like it was melting. I could see bones poking out of her skin.

And that wasn't the worst part.

The curtain had contained a silencing charm. The moment it was lifted we could hear everything.

The jeering crowd. The cackling fire. The screaming girl! Oh that screaming girl!

So much worse than Bella's screams they were! So much worse.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. And Mummy pulled the curtain back into place but she kept screaming! Why wouldn't she stop screaming? It took me a while to realise she wasn't screaming anymore. _I was_!

Then I was in Mummy's arms and she was rocking me and soothing me and my sobs were subsiding.

"There, there," she crooned. "Its all over now my sweets. Its ok Mummy's got you."

Soon silence was the only sound to be heard. Bella had stopped screaming.

"That's why we have to punish Bella. So she won't ever go near those dangerous people ever again. They're scum girls. Animals. And given the chance they'll burn you too. Both of you. And Bella. And Mummy and Daddy and even little baby Sirius. Because they're evil and they must be gotten rid of. So don't go near them. Ever. Do you hear. Because I couldn't lose you little ones. You are my life. My family. My blood. Understand. I love you."

The door opened. My head jerked up expecting to see Bella but it was Daddy. Daddy who I loved. Daddy who smiled and laughed and told funny jokes and tickled me 'til I cried. Daddy who had made Bella cry so loud.

He clasped the portrait under his arm and left without saying anything.

I closed my eyes and wailed into Mummy's robes as down the hall the screaming started again.


	6. Good Girl

Good Girl

My whole body ached.

My shoulders; my back; my legs; my arms.

There was even a stripe across my cheek.

It burned. Burned like a white hot poker pressed against my skin.

Burning.

Fire.

Screaming.

I couldn't get her image out of my head. The girl with the black melted face.

Tears eaked out of my eyes, soothing my burning face.

Daddy stood facing me, one hand on the portrait behind him.

_Please don't lift the curtain again_! I silently begged.

I flinched and lifted my hands to cover my face as he strode towards me, but he merely lifted me like a toddler and set me on a chair facing his desk.

"All is forgiven little one," he crooned kneeling to hug me. "Don't be afraid."

_Easier said than done_!

He straitened and walked round to his desk chair. So much comfier than the hard wooden one I sat on. But I'll admit I did feel safer with a desk between us.

"Now Bella, do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes sir. I talked to mudblood scum."

"And you understand how dangerous they are?"

"Yes sir. They'd burn me if they got the chance."

"Good girl..."

"And they'd burn Cissy and Dromeda and you and Mummy..."

"That's right..."

"And because of that filth I got beaten."

He was smiling at me now. His eyes were full of unspoken praise.

"It's all her fault. The pain I'm in now. And if I see her again..."

"Yes darling?"

"I'll pay her back! I'll make her feel that pain!"

The smile grew ever broader.

"Oh my angel! Not even ten years old and already a pure warrior. Come here."

This time I hugged him back.

"I'll never disrespect our family name again Daddy. I'll do my best to live up to it."

"Good girl Bella. Good girl."

I revelled in his praise. I would make him proud. Make our family proud. And treat that scum that burnt my ancestors to the punishment they deserved. One day everyone would know my name.

Bellatrix Black.

One day those filthy blood traitors would fear it.

One day.


	7. Baby

Baby

Aunty Walburga's house always fascinated me. So much smaller than ours but much more interesting. It was full of Black family memorabilia. And the best thing was the tapestry.

As soon as we entered Grimauld Place I dragged Dromeda towards it.

I loved to see my name there. In gold thread.

_Narcissa Black_.

Joined to my sisters, my parents, my ancestors, my blood.

But our names weren't the reason we were here. It was the newest name to adorn the tapestry that had drawn us to this house that warm August morning.

_Regulus Black_.

My new cousin.

"Cissy, do you want to see the baby or not?"

Dragging my eyes from the tapestry I took the hand Mummy held out to me.

Dromeda looked a bit put out at me abandoning her but oh well.

We climbed the dark staircase past those creepy house-elf heads. It gave me shivers up my spine just to look at their dead unfocused eyes. Not that live one was much better.

"Follow Kreacher Miss Druella. Kreacher will show the new babe to Miss and the little Misses. Mistress is most pleased at your visit..."

_Urgh! Why doesn't he shut up! _

Wrinkling my nose I leaned as far away from the disgusting little creature as I could. Why Aunty Walburga kept him I don't know. Then again he was the only house-elf she had.

Daddy had been more important as the first born so he got the mansion with the dozens of house-elves. Aunty Walburga got Grimauld place and Kreacher.

I was as grateful as I could be to finally reach the bedroom. Kreacher bowed and left (_Finally)_as Mummy gave our present for the new baby to Aunty Walburga who lay in the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

It was light and airy there, despite the heavy furniture. At the foot of the bed was a cradle I recognised. It had been ours, given to Aunty when baby Sirius was born.

A new baby lay in it now. All I could see was a black tuft of hair. Careful not to make a sound I leant over the edge and stared.

Well now, wasn't he sweet!

He looked like one of my dolls he was that small! Very like Sirius. His little chest moved up and down in rhythm that had me captured in seconds. I wanted nothing more than to pick him up and snuggle him for hours.

"Pass him to me Druella."

Aunty always talked as if she owned the world. Which in a way, she thought she did.

Mummy gently lifted the little bundle to carry him over as I watched jealously. On moving he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mummy Mummy, the baby has blue eyes like me, but darker! Look Mummy!"

Aunty Walburga now sat up and glared at me from her throne like bed.

"Don't be ridiculous girl! My son does not have Rosier eyes! He is a Black! His eyes are grey!"

"But Walburga," Mummy interceded smoothly, "All new borns have blue eyes. Look."

She all but snatched him from Mummy's arms provoking a little whimper from him.

"They'll turn grey?" she demanded.

"Well, they'll turn a different colour, we can't say for definite... I mean Cissy's just turned lighter and Andromeda's turned brown, so..."

"They'll turn grey."

The finality in her tone effectively ended the conversation.

BOOM

The noise of the bedroom door slamming open turned little Regulus's whimmers to full blown wails, as my other little cousin burst through it.

"SIRIUS!" Aunty Walburga shrieked (making the baby cry harder), as the door slammer scurried to my Mummy and buried his face in her skirt trying to look invisible. All I could see of him was a tuft of black hair. Just like his brother who lay in his Mother's arms.

"_Look what you've done! You made the baby cry!Are you stupid? A thousand times I told you to be silent! Why won't you do what you're told. LOOK AT ME!_"

She grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at her.

"_Your Father will hear about this, now get out of my sight_."

A swift backhander sent little Sirius sprawling. There were crescent shaped indents on his face. Nail marks! Sobbing he ran out again. I felt a bit like crying too.

"Walburga! Must you be so harsh? He's just a child! Little more than a baby himself! I ..."

"_I don't lecture you on how to raise your children Druella_!" she all but hissed. "_Don't lecture me on how to raise mine_!

"Besides," she continued in a smug superior voice, "Boys are different to girls. Though you wouldn't understand of course."

Mummy looked as if she had been slapped.

I didn't understand why. Of course boys were different. They looked different. Even I knew that. So of course _Mummy_ knew that. Aunty Walburga must have known that Mummy knew that. So why ask her?

"Girls, we have to go. We don't want to tire your Aunt. Bella come on!"

What! Why did we have to leave? Were Aunty and Mummy fighting now? Why?

While she tried to shepherd us out, Bella stayed where she was.

"Come on Bella!"

"But Siri's present. You said I could give it to him."

"You can give it to him another time, now come on!"

"I want to give it to him _now_!"

"Don't be stubborn!"

"Give it to me Bellatrix. I'll make sure he gets it."

Aunty looked like a shark when she said this, teeth bared in a smile.

"I want to give it to _him _Aunty." Bella replied narrowing her eyes.

Id've never talked to Aunty Walburga like that, Id've been too scared to. But Bella was brave. And Bella was Aunty's favourite so she could get away with it.

She only glared at Bella for a few seconds then threw herself onto her pillows sulking.

"You know where his room is."

"We'll wait downstairs," Mummy murmured as Bella left parcel, in hand.

We followed Kreacher back down (_So glad you could visit Miss, it will be of great comfort to Mistress, in these early days. Kreacher hopes you will come again soon..._)

It didn't take Bella long to join us, and then we were off home.

I wasn't sure about this new addition to our family. The fight seemed to be about him, and I didn't know why! But that wasn't his fault surely.

I think I liked him.


	8. Crying

Crying

I didn't even really want to give Siri his present. Guess I was just being annoying. As usual.

I slowly opened the door. He didn't even notice me come in. He was lying face down on his bed crying.

It was a pretty big bed. Almost as big as mine at home. Much too big for a two year old.

His little shoulders were heaving in time with his sobs. A damp patch was beginning to appear on the dark blue bedspread.

I approached him as quietly as I could.

"Sirius?" I all but murmured in my bid to be as silent as possible.

But he heard all right.

He jumped up, as if he had been hit with a stinging hex, rubbing his red rimmed eyes and glaring at me.

For a few seconds he just glared. I got out my hanky and held it out for him. The glare intensified.

"Wasn't crying!" he spat.

Oh dear. Two years wasn't long enough for him to learn his lesson. You don't shout at Bellatrix Black.

Fixing him with my own deathglare (_oh look at how he flinched! Didn't cower though. Quite brave my little cousin was)_ I strode over to him and poked him in the chest.

"If you're going to lie make it convincing stupid. If I hadn't already seen you sobbing your little heart out, the lake on your bed would tell me all I need to know."

He just looked confused now.

_Sigh. Toddlers never keep up! _

" Its really obvious your lying Siri. I don't care if you do it to other people but you don't do it to me."

I gave him a shove.

"And you don't yell at me neither, got it."

His eyes were welling up again.

_For the love of Merlin_!

"Look," I said plopping down beside him. "You're not a bad boy and you didn't mean to make the new baby cry so Aunty Walburga shouldn't have been so hard on you ok?"

His bottom lip was sticking out now.

"Stupid baby. I hate him."

I rolled my eyes. _Toddlers_!

Well actually I hated my sisters sometimes. But they deserved it. That little ball of fluff downstairs was too young to be annoying yet.

"He'll be ok in a few years when he's old enough to play."

Sirius gave me a disbelieving scowl. _Charming_.

I gave him another shove.

"He will," I insisted.

"Promise?"

His eye lashes were all wet and clumpy and his hair was a mess, but he looked like a baby angel.

"Promise."

That coaxed a weak smile from him and next thing his arms were round my neck.

"I love you Bella"

What the hell? Where had this come from?

I hugged him back anyway.

"Love you too Siri. Oh and here I almost forgot! I have a present for you."

That made his face light up.

"I have to go now, here."

I threw the lumpy parcel on his bed and bolted for the door.

I could hear his cries of delight all the way down the stairs.

_Geez it was just a toy dog_! _Silly little baby_!

But it made me smile all the same.


	9. A boy

Hey last update before school starts again

** groan! **

BTW I never realised how nice a review was until I started getting them

** Hint ** ** Hint **

Go on! Make my day!

A Boy?

Its almost half past nine! Way past my bedtime! Bella's still up though, cos she's the oldest and she gets to stay up later than me and Cissy. Its not fair!

Anyway, she's hogging the bathroom and I really need to pee!

So I make my way down the hall to another bathroom. Typical Bella! Gets everything! Even my bathroom!

I'm grumbling to myself when I hear raised voices coming from Daddy's study.

I know I shouldn't listen. But I can't help it!

I press my ear to the door.

"I've failed you Cygnus! Failed our family!"

_Mummy! Is she crying_!

"You haven't failed me Druella! Snap out of it!"

"Yes I have! I have!"

"You haven't!"

"Three daughters! No sons! She has two and I can't even have one!"

"Druella ..."

"I killed him! My body rejected him! My little Cygnus! Dead before he could even be born!"

"Druella stop!"

"My baby boy! I killed my baby boy!"

"You didn't kill him!"

"I did I did I killed my boy! My little angel!"

"We don't even know if it was a boy Druella."

"I know! I know he was a boy!"

"You don't! You can't!"

"I'd do anything to have him back! Give anything ..."

"Would you?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"One of the girls?"

"... The girls?"

"Yes Druella. Would you trade in Bellatrix for that baby? Would you leave Andromeda? Give up Narcissa for that thing?

"Their pictures on that wall Druella. Would you vanish one of _my_ little girls for a miscarriage?"

"No."

"No, and neither would I."

"I wouldn't ... I would never ..."

"I know. That's why I don't care. I don't need a son."

"You need an heir. To carry on your name."

"no I don't. My girls will inherit everything. And besides, you said it yourself, Walburga has two boys. They'll carry on the family name. Hell, Druella the Black family won't die out just because you couldn't have a boy!"

"I suppose ..."

"That's right. Give me a kiss. Now lets go to bed."

I gasp and run before they can find me.

I don't understand all the things they were saying. But they made Mummy sad. But Daddy cheered her up again, so its all ok.

_Right_?


	10. Red Paint

Andromeda can be such a brat sometimes!

I can't believe what she did! Spilt red paint all over my _new Hogwarts robes_!

"Sorry Bella."

"_Sorry?_ You've ruined them! How can I start Hogwarts like this you brat!"

"I said I was sorry! There's no need to yell!"

"Who's yelling! I'm not yelling!"

"No you're shrieking!"

"Stop it!"

"And what if I am! Look at them! You've _ruined_ them you bitch! Ruined my new uniform!"

"Stop it! Stop fighting!"

"You shouldn't have left them out! Mummy _told_ you to put them in your trunk or they'd get dirty! Its not my fault ..."

"Not your fault!"

That is the last straw!

I launch myself at her, grabbing her hair and pulling her down. Her head makes a nice thunk as I hit it against the ground.

"Bella no!"

I can't stop now.

We're rolling across the floor scratching and kicking and punching every inch of each other we can.

"Dromeda stop, Stop!"

I can barely hear Cissy crying over the sound of our fight. There's only me and Dromeda! No one else!

A slight break in my concentration and she's away! She's almost out the door but I grab her wrist before she makes it.

I spin her round and raise my hand to slap her.

"Bella, _please_!"

Cissy grabs my raised arm.

"_Let go_ Narcissa!"

"NO!"

I glare at her, but she stares right back. Eyelashes clumped and damp. Tears streaking her cheeks. So fragile. So delicate.

Slowly my arm comes down.

I hear Dromeda's almost inaudible gasp.

But I can't see her. I'm staring at Cissy. Her bottom lip, still trembling, but attempting to smile.

For a minute we're statues. Frozen. Unmoving.

Then I detach myself from her grasp and turn to Dromeda.

She tenses. Preparing for me to strike.

"I'm sorry."

I say it and walk away.

'Cos I know that's what Cissy wants me to do.

* * *

**See the button? Good. Press it!**


	11. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Sorry about the delay. GCSE Mocks are coming up. Revision is killing me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I still can't believe she just walked away!

She was fit to murder me and she apologised. Then walked away.

And now we're here. At the train station. And Bella is going away to Hogwarts.

My big sister. My protector. My best friend.

Going. Not coming back for three months.

Right now I wish she was still beating the living daylights of me instead of... leaving.

But she's so excited. Its infectious. I can't help but be excited for her.

"... And I'll write as soon as I get there..."

"You'll need to be settled first Bella. We'll send you a letter tomorrow and you can write back to that."

"Oh Cygnus don't put her off! Write as soon as you can angel. And at least once a week after that, understand. Oh my Bella, going to Hogwarts! My little baby!"

"You'll write to me too, won't you Bella?"

"'Course I will Cissy. Dromeda too."

She shoots a grin in my direction. I grin back.

Suddenly her face freezes. Her eyes harden and her lips become as straight as a wand.

_What did I do_, I wonder as I follow her gaze behind me.

_Ahhhhhhh!_

It wasn't me at all.

Its been three years but I still recognise her. So does Bella apparently.

She's standing there with her parents, who gaze around entranced, though surely they're used to it now after all these years. But that's Mudbloods for you.

Lucy Hill.

The very name brings back memories of that portrait. That screaming...

She's the reason we had to see it.

Mummy and Daddy told us all about _her_ family.

Both parents muggleborn making her twice as dirty.

Disgusting.

Without realising it my face has mirrored Bella's.

"Something wrong girls?"

Bella shoots me another grin before replying grandly

"Oh, nothing of consequence Father."

Daddy lets his eyes graze the Hills.

"Indeed dear. Nothing of consequence."

Cissy looks completely bamboozled but that could just be the big words. She clings tighter to Bella.

"You'd better go find a seat now Bella, the train will leave soon. You don't want to be stuck beside a Mudblood for the journey now do you?"

"No Daddy!"

She looks scandelised.

"Good girl. We'll see you at Christmas. Write and tell us what house your in now, won't you."

We all laugh. As if we don't know what house Bella will be in!

"Good bye Daddy. Mummy. Andromeda. Narcissa."

Each name is punctuated with a hug.

I blink the tears from my eyes. Hay fever in September. Odd.

Of course Cissy lets the floodgates loose. I have to practically drag her off so Bella can board the train.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" she yells hanging out the window.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Cissy yells running along the platform.

I'm running beside her. To stop her getting lost of course. And it would look heartless not to say goodbye too.

"Goodbye! Goodbye! We'll miss you Bella! Goodbye"

The trains speeding up.

How strange. My arm is moving of its own accord. Waving like crazy.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!"

Cissy trips still screaming "Goodbye" with tears running down her face.

I grab her arm and hoick her up as our sister disappears into the unknown in a cloud of smoke.

"Goodbye!"

* * *

**See the button? Press the button! **

**(Lol I've finally got the hang of those line things!)**


	12. Minions and Mudbloods

**Minions and Mudbloods **

**'Cos I'm so busy and won't be updating as fast here's another little snippet while I still have time. **

**BTW Naughty language ahead. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

I saw her.

That filth.

The very sight of her makes my cheek smart.

To think she's on the same train as me.

Urgh! I feel sick.

But always a Black I hold my head high and calmly go and find an empty compartment.

Other girls come in. I know them from the parties Mummy takes us to. They all know my name. Of course they do. The Blacks are a powerful family after all. I can't remember any of theirs. Its irrelevant. I'll learn them once we get to school. We'll all be in the same house of course. Slytherin is the only choice for pureblooded witches such as us.

Gosh that sounds so grand!

I really can't wait.

I let the others prattle about unimportant things as I survey my new minions.

And then ...

Disaster!

"Hello Bellatrix."

I look up to see who this new seeker of my attention is.

_Merlin's crooked nose it can't be! _

_IT IS!_

Standing there. Bold as brass. Talking to me as if we're friends!

_Lucy Hill. _

Even her name screams "Common as her muddy parentage!" How could I ever have been so naÏve as not to see what she was. _Filth_!

"Do you know her Bellatrix?" one of my minions asks.

Before I can say something so scathing it will make said minion crawl into a hole and die, that _Thing_ speaks.

"Oh yes. We met in Madam Malkins some years ago. How are you Bellatrix?"

I turn my death glare on her full force. She cringes away in a satisfying manner.

"We met a long time ago when I was too young to realise what you were, _filth_!"

Her happy little smile slips off her face like stinksap.

"What? I don't understand..."

"No. You wouldn't, you ignorant shit-eating pig-fucking _Mudblood_!"

Under normal circumstances, Daddy would have soaped my mouth for such foul language. But given the foul subject of my abuse, I daresay he'd approve.

My minions are gazing at me with new found adoration.

_Ha! I bet the innocent little darlings don't even know what those swears mean. I shall have to teach them. _

"Are you still here Mudblood? 'Cos you're causing an awful stink! Could you leave? My nostrils just can't take it. Byebye!"

She gives a body wracking sob as she wrenches the door open and runs as fast as her fat muddy legs will take her.

I feel a sharp sense of satisfaction as my minions (hmmm I like it. I may keep that title for them) shriek and fall about laughing.

Its good to be Queen.

Clearly this doesn't end here. A simple tongue lashing is far too lenient for the likes of her. I shall have to plot a fuller revenge. Once again I can feel the lash across my cheek burn. Oh she will pay. She will pay dearly for my pain.

* * *

**Aw go on. Even if its just to slag me off!**


	13. Letter Home

**Guess who's back! Sorry its been so long since my last update but I have Mocks in January! Alas GCSEs must come before fanfic! But meh! Its Christmas yay! Hoping to update something before I go back to school. So ... Enjoy!**

* * *

Letter home

Andromeda

Dear Mr and Mrs C Black ,

A complaint against your daughter Bellatrix has come to light. A Miss L Hill has been admitted to the hospital wing, here at Hogwarts, with severe burns and abrasions to her arms.

From Miss Hill's own testimony it would appear Miss Black is responsible for said injuries listed on the following page.

Due to the serious nature of this attack, Miss Hill currently lying in an unconscious state, the headmaster will require you to attend a consultation to discuss the events.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Severe burns and abrasions!

Yep! That sounded like Bella alright! But she'd only been gone a week. Surely she couldn't have ...

"No evidence ... unfair accusations ... my poor baby ... march right up there and give that bitch a piece of my mind!"

Uh oh! I wasn't supposed to be in Daddy's study, let alone read his private letters! But I'd seen the Hogwarts crest and I just missed Bella so much ...

Argh! Time for musing later. Now Hide!

I'd just crawled under the sofa when Daddy's shoes came marching across the floor soon followed by Mummy who was still complaining.

"How dare they smear my baby like that! They have no proof! Anyone could have given that little mudblood brat what she deserved, how do they know it was Bella!"

"I completely agree Druella. The nerve of them! Daring to accuse my daughter. Daring to slur the name of Black! How dare they!"

Each Dare was accompanied by a fist slamming on the desk.

_I hadn't realised it was so dusty down here!_

"We knew well the place was going to the dogs when Dumbledore took over! Now look! The purest families are slighted to protect the filth he insists on keeping there! If he were any decent Headmaster he would give Bella a medal for dealing with that _muggle_!"

"Hogwarts hasn't had a _decent_ Headmaster since my own noble ancestor ... "

_Don't sneeze Don't sneeze!_

"Well that's true!"

_Don't sneeze_

"...And if that dunderheaded dunglicker thinks he can push my daughter around then he can just kiss my ..."

_Ahchoo_

I clutch my arms across my face. Pehaps they haven't heard! Yeah right! There is absolute silence. Then Daddy's face appears.

I suppose he looked more bemused than angry but my terrified brain refused to process this.

"Andromeda?"

I squeak and flinch. His tone becomes harder.

"Get out of there immediately!"

I bolt from the room, ignoring what could be Daddy calling me back. Oh well. If I can't hear him I can't come back!

* * *

**See the button! Push the button! Don't make me come after you!**


	14. Dumblesore's Office

**Hey Hey Guess who's back! **

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters but I've been doing GCSE Mocks URGH! And I have the real thing in approx 4 months -_- **

**Any way Don't own nothin bla bla bla... enjoy!**

* * *

Dumbledore's Office

Bella

I gazed around the circular room unimpressed. McGonagall finally let go of my shoulder and pushed me in the direction of an uncomfortable looking chair in front of the desk.

"Sit and wait for the Headmaster," she spat out.

"Now Minerva, there's no need..."

One look at her thinner than thin lips shut Profesor Slughorn up right away.

I continued evaluating the room. Dear Merlin Dumbledore had alot of crap. The whirring and clicking coming from those thousands of trinkets littering the place was giving me a headache. And none of them were very impressive. Especially when compared to Daddy's collection. Now that was a proper collection! Though too dark for Dumbledore I'd imagine.

That thought alone made me smile. I wonder what it would be like to smash the spindly little legs on that one...

"Stop smirking Miss Black."

Urgh! That Scottish whinge would drive anyone mad I thought giving McGonagall my most contemptuous look.

She was about to retaliate when the door leading to Dumbledore's quarters creaked open and the old fool himself glided in humming to himself.

"Miss Black," he said nodding his head in acknowledgement,and smiling presently.

I merely stared at him.

Urgh his eyes! The most horrible shade of electric blue ever. Cissy had much nicer eyes. And why was he staring so intently at me? Like he was X-raying me or something! Well sod that!

I kept the tiny sneer pasted on my face while I did the breathing exercises Daddy had taught me before school started.

"_Now remember Bella, if you ever have to deal with that fool of a Headmaster you're going to be learning under, remember to do this. Don't ask me why, I'll explain when you're older now try to clear your mind of all thoughts_!"

Apparently whatever it was was working because Dumbledore looked a little confused. And a tad wary. Not that it was very noticeable. An outside observer would probably think he was still as placidly cheerful as he was two seconds ago. But I've always been very observant. And I was only three feet in front of him. So I saw the slight widening of the eyes and ,so small you could barely see it, downturn to his smile.

_Aha! I've riled him. Thankyou Daddy! _

Well speak of the devil! (or rather think of the devil!) the floo burst into life and out strode Daddy looking furious, followed quickly by Mummy who looked equally as angry.

I took a tiny gulp and shrank ever so slightly back into my seat. I knew that look! That was the look I got when I'd done something _really_ bad!

But it wasn't directed at me! They strode over to stand behind my chair and direct their fury at Dumbledore. He didn't flinch and, regretfully, I have to admit I was a little impressed.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore," Daddy hissed.

Dumbledore's placid expression didn't change.

"Well Cygnus, it would appear young Bella here had a little disagreement with her classmate..."

"With good reason. Muggleborn!" Mummy retorted.

"... and practised a rather disturbing spell on her..."

"Disturbing!"

"...which has landed the poor Miss Hill in hospetal Wing."Dumbledore finished disregarding my Mother's interruptions.

"And who saw her do this?"

"I beg your pardon Cygnus."

"Who saw Bella curse the Muggleborn?"

"Well no one. It happened in a deserted cor..."

"Then how do you know it was Bella?" Daddy spat.

Dumbledore gazed at him over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Miss Hill has identified..."

"How could she!" Mummy all but shrieked. "Your letter said she was unconscious! How could she say it was Bella?"

"Miss Hill was found in a semi-conscious state and all she would say was 'Black. Bellatrix Black' so we naturally assumed..."

"You assumed!" Daddy roared. "You assumed Bella cursed the little bitch! You have no proof you just assumed..."

"Cygnus calm down please."

"...that My daughter was to blame! You never stopped to examine the evidence! Bella's told me all about _that_ girl! She's a known liar and she's had it out for Bella since the train ride here!"

"Mr. Black..."

"No Dumbledore I won't stand for this! I won't have you falsely accusing my girl!"

"Mr. Black..."

"Until you have proof and I mean concrete proof Bella did it you can just leave her alone or so help me Dumbledore I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks!"

Daddy finished shouting, panting slightly like he's just run a very long distance.

I gazed up at him in adoration. He was so powerful! Defending me against the old muggle-loving fool! I wanted to be just like him.

"Very well, Mr. Black. Until Miss Hill regains consciousness we will consider the matter temporarily closed."

"Good."

With that Daddy yanked me off my chair and pulled me into a quick hug before striding into the floo without a word.

Mummy was more vocal.

"Don't worry Bella darling. We'll get this whole nasty mess sorted out and that lying muggleborn brat will get her just deserts don't you worry."

When she finally let go of me my ribs ached. Almost as much as my face from smiling so much. I beamed evilly at Dumbledore.

"You may go Bellatrix," he said sadly.

I turned smirking widely at a furious McGonagall and bemused Slughorn.

Before the door slammed shut behind me I distinctly heard a snide voice say

"I'd let it go Dumbledore. My Great-Grandson does have very profitable connections that would be damaging to you. It would be inadvisable to aggravate him or my Great-Great-Granddaughter any further."

* * *

**Please review! Please! I'll love ya forever!**


	15. Shhhhhhhhh

**Second update of the day. I'm on a roll! **

**

* * *

  
**

Shhhhhhhh

Bella

The hospital wing was very dark. Madame Pomfrey had retired for the night and all was still.

Excellent.

There was only one patient. She was hidden by the long curtains hanging round her bed. I slipped through them silent as a cat and murmured a silencing spell. Professor Flitwick would have loved to have seen that. A first year casting a silencing charm! He have been ecstatic. Then again, maybe he _wouldn't_ have wanted to see this.

Lucy Hill looked so peaceful. Lying there. Like an angel. An ugly Mudblood angel!

"Lucy." I said in a singsong voice. "Lucy. Its time to wake up. Lucy!"

I gave her shoulders a little shake. Nothing. Oh well.

"_Rennervate" _I hissed pointing my at her chest.

_Well done Miss Black. Ten points to Slytherin! I_ laughed in my head, as she came round.

Her eyes flickered ,then widened in fear as she saw me. Her mouth went letterbox shaped and she would have screamed.

"Scilencio." Damn I was good at that spell. "_Petrificus Totalus_" I added for good measure.

She looked positively terrified now. Eyes blinking rapidly as stared down at her. The way a cat stares at a mouse.

"Well now Lucy, and I thought you were supposed to be unconscious. Apparently not."

Blink Blink Blink.

"So, I thought we'd have a little chat. You and me."

Blink Blink Blink.

"Or rather I'll talk and you listen!"

Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink

"You've been a very naughty girl Lucy."

I wagged my finger.

"Very naughty. You've been spreading lies about me."

Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink.

"And we can't have that can we."

I brought my face close to hers. We were about an inch apart.

"You thought that little Hex was painful? You haven't seen anything yet. I know spells that would make that seem like a nice little cheering charm. Do you want me to try them out on you? While we're alone in this big old hospital wing. With nothing but the silencing charms to hear you scream! Hmm?"

Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink.

I chuckled sounding impressively evil.

"I didn't think so."

I brought my wand to her throat.

"That's why you're going to tell them it wasn't me Lucy. You're going to say you have no idea who cursed you and you have no idea why you were saying my name. Understand? Blink once for yes."

Blink.

"Good girl. I'm going to free you up now. But I'm warning you. One scream. One word. Even one tiny whimper and I will visit you again. And this time I won't be as gentle. Comprendez?"

Blink.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

She stayed statue still. Only her lips gave a slight tremble.

"I'm glad we had this chat Lucy. Now remember Shhhhh. We don't want to wake Madam Pomfrey do we?"

The tiniest shake of her head. I smirked as I left. Not even a whimper came from the occupied bed.

Excellent.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! Click the button! I need something other than revision notes to read!!**


	16. On the Train

**Heyya! **

**No home work + no revision = More updates YAY **

**I was gonna make this chappie longer but decided to split it up into two or three chappies instead **

**Hope you like it **

**

* * *

**Home

Bella

The Hogwarts express rattled as I leaned my head against the window.

Life was good.

Hogwarts was amazing. Using magic every day. Having fun with my friends (well I can't call them minions to their faces can I?). Seeing Hill flinch every time she came near me.

McGonagall was not happy about that. Every time she saw Hill cower she glared at me.

She was there when they all had to apologise.

* * *

Dumbledore's office. Whirring objects. Lucy Hill sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs looking anywhere but me.

"It would appear we owe you an apology Bellatrix. Miss Hill has told us that she does know the identity of her attacker and is upset that she dragged you into this."

His voice sounded disappointed.

He knew!

But he couldn't prove it. I was safe.

"I have sent a letter to your parents, explaining. I hope that is the end of the matter. Unless you have anything else to add? Do you?"

Jeez What did he want me to say? That I'd done it? Not likely!

"Bellatrix?"

I looked him straight in the eye.

"No sir."

He sighed. A long disappointed sigh.

"Very well. You may go."

* * *

I gave my own little contented smile to the wet English countryside rolling by.

Life was good.

* * *

**Go on! Please! **

**I don't care what you say. Anything is good! **

**REVIEW!**


	17. She's Coming Home

**See how good I am. Another chappie just for yous!**

* * *

She's coming home

Dromeda

She was coming home! She was coming home!

Bella was coming home!

I was up at 6am. One minute I was asleep the next I was bolt upright whispering to myself.

"She's coming home. Bella's coming home"

I bounded off the bed and rushed into Cissy's room!

"Cissy! Wake up! Wake up! She's coming home! Narcissa! Wake up! She's coming home!"

"Wha- Dromeda why are you jumping on me?"

She rubbed her sleep filled eyes and blinked bleerily at me.

"She's coming home Cissa! Bellatrix is coming home!"

Cissa's eyes widened almost comically. And then she gave the biggest smile I'd seen for months.

"Bella!"

With identical shrieks of joy we leaped off her bed and began dancing around the room chanting

"Bella's coming home! Bella's coming home!"

Mummy came in rubbing her head.

"Girls quiet!"

"But Bella's coming home!"

"You'll wake your Father!"

"But Bella's coming home!"

"And Father's already awake."

Daddy we shrieked. Running to him.

" And besides Druella..."

"BELLA'S COMING HOME!!!" we all roared.

"_Mneagh_!" was all Mummy had to say before turning and yelling for one of the houseelves to bring her coffee.

11 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

Mummy was sick to death with our whining.

Daddy just laughed.

It had been so nice to eat breakfast with Daddy. We never saw him in the mornings. He always was at work. Come to think of it. He _alway_s was at work. We hardly ever got to see him. Except at tea time. And not even then sometimes. It was _nice _seeing him! I wished we could see him all the time.

I held onto his hand tighter.

It was 11 o'clock. So where was the bloody train!

I wanted to see my sister! Where was it!

"Mneagh!" I groaned.

"Patience Dromeda," Daddy murmured.

"But I want to see her! Where is the train!"

"Right there!"

I turned.

He was right!

The Hogwarts Express was coasting to a stop. I'd have run straight to it if He hadn't been holding my hand.

"Not yet Dromeda. Let her get off."

I scanned the crowds pouring out of the train. Smoke was everywhere. I could see hundreds of black clad figures. But not the one I wanted.

And then she was right in front of me. Dragging a heavy looking trunk with the help of a blond boy.

"Dromeda!"

I yanked my hand away from Daddy and leapt into her arms shrieking with joy. I seamed to have formed a habit of shrieking today.

I dull thud told me Cissy had joined our hug.

Distantly I heard Daddy say "Thank you for helping her Evan."

"My pleasure Uncle Cygnus. Auntie Druella."

"Come on Bella. Let me give you a hug."

She shook us off and walked into Daddy's embrace.

Mummy had tears running down her face.

"Oh my baby. My little Bellatrix. At school. It doesn't seam possible."

"I missed you too Mummy," Bella replied quietly, hugging her.

Then she turned back to me and Cissy. We both grabbed a hand and Daddy grabbed the trunk. And like a fairy tale family we turned for home holding hands. It was like she had never left. Like the last four months hadn't happened. It didn't matter that she had been away so long. We were the Black Girls. Nothing could part us. And nothing ever would.

* * *

**Ahem yes. Their Mothers maiden name was Rosier and there is a Death Eater called Evan Rosier (He was killed by Mad-Eye Moody in the First Wizarding War and took a piece of his nose with him. Karkaroff names him at his trial in GOF) So I've decided he's Bella's cousin. Just 'cos. **

**He's not a major charachter in this I just thought you might like to know. **

**I you did, review and tell me. **

**If you think me telling you this little piece of trivia was a waste of my time and yours, review and tell me. **

**Please, *puppy dog eyes***


	18. Home

Home

Bella

Merlin it was good to be home!

Family portraits glaring. Houselves scurrying about. Little sisters shrieking!

Everythingis wonder…

"Bellatrix, come up to my study. We need to discuss certain things."

Uhoh!

Daddy looks grim. Not good! Not good!

The heavy wooden door slams behind me

He usually sits behind his desk while I perch on a stool and he yells at me about disrespect, honour, upholding our Noble and Most Ancient Family Name…

But he doesn't this time.

He just stands in front of me and gives me a slap across the face that nearly knocks me off my feet.

He hasn't hit me since the mudblood incident! He never hits me!

Head reeling I stare up at him wide-eyed.

He glares back.

"Don't look at me like that Bellatrix. You deserved that."

"D-Daddy?"

"Called up to the Headmasters on office already! Not even finished your first term let alone your first year!"

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"For what Bellatrix? For what!"

"Fopr hexing the Hill girl…"

Smack

This time I did fall over.

"Wrong!" daddy howled. "Wrong!"

I cringed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me up to face him. His eyes looked wild and terrifying.

"You are sorry for getting _caught_!"

I gasped.

Of course!

"I am_ proud_ of you for teaching that filthy little muggle her place! But getting caught was very stupid Bella."

He was still hissing. He was still griping my arms hard enough to hurt. He stil looked wild.

But he'd called me Bella.

I relaxed ever so slightly.

"I understand Daddy." Relief was evident in my voice. "I won't do it again. You'll never hear another report from Dumbledor about me again. I promise Daddy."

He smiled.

Oh sweet joy he smiled at me!

"That's my girl."

Hands that restrained me pulled me into a hug.

"Don't get caught Bella. Don't hang around afterwards. If you hang around you get caught."

"I'll never get caught Daddy. Never, I promise."


	19. Moonstone necklace

**Hmmmmmmmmm**

**I had a little message at the bottom of the page of the last chapter and it has mysteriously disappeared. Curious.**

**Anyway Bella's had alot to say recently (doncha just love her) so maybe its time for someone else to have a go.) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Moonstone necklace  
**

**Dromeda**

It was great having Bella back.

For about five minutes!

"Dromeda what the Hell have you done with my moonstone necklace!"

"I never touched it!"

"You liar! Where is it!"

"Stop fighting!"

"Not until she gives me back my-"

"I haven't bloody touched your bloody neckl- GET OFF ME"

CRASH

"GIVE IT BACK"

SLAP

"Stop fighting! Stop fighting!"

"NO"

SMASH

"GIRLS!"

From my position flat on my back on the floor with Bella's knee in my midriff and her fingers coiled round my curls, I blinked stupidly up at Mummy.

Dimly I realised Cissy was crying, as I took my fingernails away from Bella's face and untangled myself. Oh damn! I hated when Cissy cried! Stupid Bella! This was all her fault. So what if I'd _borrowed_ her stupid necklace. Not as if she really liked it anyway. She just wanted me to not have it! Bitch!

I Shot her the filthiest look I could. A look she matched. And then some. Damn why was she so much better at giving evils than me. Frigging Bella! Better at me than everything! Thinks she's so great. Just 'cos she's older!

"... expected better from you... olderest ...at Hogwarts now ...should be setting a better example ..."

Stupid Bella! Why can't I be the oldest? Then I'd be the best at dirty looks and fighting and Quiditch and-

"And as for you Andromeda! Attacking your sister as soon as she's in the door! Hasn't been home two days and already you're fighting with her!"

"But she start-"

"I don't want to hear it! You are supposed to be setting an example for Cissa. Now you two are going to be on your best behaviour when we visit your Aunt later! I will not have her telling me my girls are reckless savages understand!"

Apparently Mummy's pretty good at evil glares too.

"Yes Mother," we mumbled to our toes.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said triumphantly. "And mark my words if either of you put one toe out of line..."

She left the threat hanging in the air and swept from the room carrying Cissy in her arms.

I snuck a sidelong glance at Bella. She was sneaking a sidelong glance at me.

"You should be setting a better example for your little sisters."I said in a quavering voice

"Oh yes I should," she replied, voice equally wavering, "Otherwise they might start fighting and stealing other peoples' things"

I grinned.

"Oh yes! I can just see Cissy pulling someone's hair out for a necklace!"

"Or practically gouging their eyes out!"

"Or kicking them in the stomach!"

"Or trying to bite their fingers"

She grinned

I grinned

We laughed.

Merlin I love my big sister!

* * *

**Aw... They hate eachother. They love eachother. What can ya do.**

**BTW my Dromeda's a bit darker than normal fanfic. She's sort of a watered down Bella. But not much watered down.**

**Basically if she hadn't met Ted I reckon she'd have joined the Deatheaters right alongside her big sister.**

**Just to clear that up. Its not really important now, but it might be later.**

**Depending on where my crazy brain takes this story.**


	20. Grimauld Place

**Chapter 20 WOW! Such a fum wee story to write. I hpe your all enjoying reading it!**

**

* * *

****Grimauld Place**

**Dromeda **

"Remember, best behaviour!" Mummy hissed out of the side of her mouth as we climbed the steps. Behind her Bella and I stuck out our tongues at her back simultaneously and Cissy stifled a giggle.

The door swung heavily open to reveal our haughty looking Aunt.

"Druella," she said grandly as if she was welcoming us to a palace instead of a tiny little house in the middle of London. It only had _five_ stories, and that's if you count the attic. Which _I_ don't. Grimauld Place is a joke compared to our house. And its surrounded by _muggles_! I know they can't see us, but _still_! Urgh!

Auntie Walburga noticed me wrinkling my nose.

"Is something the matter Andromeda?"

One thing about Auntie Walburga is that she's very proud of her house. Its been a Black Family residence for over two hundred years. It's the best house in the world _doncha know_! Now, you _don't_ want to get on the wrong side of Auntie Walburga! She knows a lot of curses, I'm just itching to learn but definitely _do not _want to be on the receiving end of.

So telling her I think her house is a pile of crap is something I'm not stupid enough to do. Not even Bella would do it. Not even when I dared her to.

"Oh! Nothing Auntie...I just uh- ... I mean uh-"

Thankfully at that very moment a black haired bombarda crashed right into my stomach screaming at the top of its voice, and putting an end to my desperate babbling.

"BELLA!" the thing screamed bouncing on my chest.

I glared at it as hard as I could.

And his mouth made a horrified O.

Auntie Walburga's thing is people slagging her house. Mine is people thinking I'm Bellatrix. Yes I know wer're practically identical and it _is_ hard to tell us apart. But I rip apart people who call me Bella all the same. And Sirius knew it. So he was shaking like a leaf and backtracking for all he was worth

"Um- Dromeda! You're here! Yay!"

Before I could do any lasting damage (or any damage at all grrrr) Auntie Walburga grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and hauled him towards her.

"_You do no_t-"

SLAP

"-_run-_"

SLAP

"-i_nto people_-"

SLAP

"-i_n my house_!"

He was crying hard by the time she thrust him back at me.

"Apologise!"

"I'm- *sob* sssorry D-Dromeda."

"For what!"

SLAP

"F-For rrrrunning into you."

As soon as she let go of his arm he collapsed on the floor wailing.

I heard Bella make a noise behind me. Sirius was her favourite cousin.

Auntie Walburga heard her too, but clearly didn't recognise it as a sound of disapproval. Or she didn't care. She also adores Bella.

"Bellatrix!" she all but shrieked. "You're home! How is Hogwarts dear? Are you enjoying it? I heard about your little _episode_."

She gave Bella a mock-berating look.

"Naughty, naughty Bella. You shouldn't be causing fights." She winked and gave the most fantastic smirk I've ever seen. I must learn to smirk like that!

"Come on come on! What are we all doing here standing in the hall? Come in to the sitting room and tell me all about school! I'll have to give you my old school scarf. House colours you know. Very important."

"We've already bought Bella a Slytherin scarf Walburga. There's no need..."

"Oh of course Druella! But its still nice to have a little bit of family history with you at school."

"Well, I can give her my old-"

"_Black_ Family history is very important you know."

Mummy looked as if she could hex Auntie Walburga right where she stood before following her in.

Bella dawdled out in the hall, staring at Sirius who was still crying, the _baby! _

She held out her hand to him.

"Come on Siri. Lets go in"

Slowly he brought his damp fists away from his eyes and placed one in her outstretched palm.

She smiled encouragingly at him.

He grinned back.

"Bellatrix! We're waiting."

Why wouldn't he smile. She's his _favourite_ cousin after all. Not me. I'm no ones favourite.

I clenched my teeth and flounced into the sitting room. Leaving them out in the hall. Who cared about them anyway! Not me.

* * *

**Oh Dromeda's jealous! Get the favourite cousin reference anyone?**

**You know what I want. Give it to me**


	21. Don't Cry

**Gosh its been so long! Did ya miss me?**

**

* * *

****Don't Cry**

**Cissy**

I really like dolls.

I have this one, that's got long black curly hair and dark eyes and really long eyelashes. It looks like Bella. And Dromeda. Its my favourite doll at the minute 'cos I just got new purple robes and its robes are purple.

I've always wanted purple robes. Ever since Bella got some last week. She looks so pretty in them.

I miss Bella when she's away. Sometimes at night I have nightmares. I can't remember what they were about when I wake up, but I always wake up screaming and wanting Bella so I think they're about her. Dromeda always comes into my room and holds me when I wake up screaming. And she tells me it'll be ok 'cos Bella's coming home soon.

She missed Bella too. I can tell. She misses Bella when she's away at Hogwarts. Even though she doesn't look like it right now. But I know she does.

She started acting weird at Auntie Walburga's house. We went there to show off Bella's new school robes. I wish I had new school robes.

We all went into the sitting room and Dromeda came in all humpy and then Bella came in with Siri. I don't know why. And now we're home and she's glaring at her own doll while Bella sits in the corner and makes things float in the air.

"Bella, can you show me how to float things?"

"Its not called floating Cissy! Its _levitating_!"

"Oh."

"Don't be like that silly, of course I'll show you."

"Ok." I smiled big.

"Dromeda, do you want to see?"

"_No_."

I flinched. She sounded really nasty. Why did she sound so nasty? Why couldn't she just be nice? Bella was going back to school in less than fourteen sleeps!

_Please don't fight. Please don't fight. Please don't fight! _

"What's wrong with you?"

Bella sounded just as nasty.

"_Nothing!_"

"Oh sure! You're just being a _bitch_ for no reason!"

_Please don't fight!_

"I'm not being a _bitch_! _You're a bitch_!"

"How am I a bitch?"

_They're shouting! But maybe they won't fight... _

"Oh lets see! Playing around with stupid little cry-babies instead of your own sister!"

"What!"

"Please don't fight."

"You heard! Sirius knocked me over, right on the ground and my backs really sore but do you care? No! You just go to him ...and not me... and I hate you!"

Tears streamed down Dromeda's face.

Angry tears.

"Don't lie! Your back isn't sore. You're just pissed off because he called you Bella!"

"No I'm n-"

"Stop Stop"

"And he was all excited when he thought you were me!"

"That's not-"

"No Bella please!"

"And disappointed when he found out you were just Dromeda!"

"You shut u-"

"'Cos he likes me better!"

"Stop fighting!"

"Be qui-"

"'Cos everyone likes me better!"

With a howl Dromeda launched herself. She was so quick Bella was caught off balance and fell down. And Dromeda was on top of her. Punching her and punching her. And then Bella rolled over and Dromeda was getting punched. And somebody was screaming. Really loudly. And it wasn't Bella or Dromeda 'cos they were both snarling at each other. It was-

"Cissy!"

"Cissa are you ok?"

I couldn't see them properly. They were all blurry. Like I was seeing them through water.

"Don't cry Cissa!"

"Please don't cry!"

"We've stopped fighting."

"Yeah Cissy we've stopped fighting."

"So please stop crying."

"Please!"

"Come on dry your eyes. I'm here. Bella's here."

"Dromeda's here too Cissy. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Promise. Now please stop crying!"

"But you won't stop fighting!"

"Yes we ha-"

"No! You stopped now! But you'll start again! And you'll punch and scratch and ... and..."

"Oh Cissy! Of course we will!"

"But we don't mean it!"

"We love each other really!"

"And we'd never hurt you."

"But... But..."

"Come on Cissa. Stop crying. For us?"

I looked up at my sisters' faces. They looked sad. Sad that I was crying. I don't like it when they're sad. So I stopped crying.

* * *

**You know what's nice? Reviews. **

**Damn I could sure do with a review right now! That'd be great. A nice big review. Gosh I wish I had a review right now. **

**Why you there! Can you help me out with my review predicament?  
**


	22. While Waving

**What's the Craic my lovelies! **

**Gosh you all must just hate me! Its been so long since I wrote anything! And my GCSEs are like 5 weeks away so the whole updating situation is just gonna get worse. My humblest apologies. **

**BTW couldn't think of a decent title for this chapter ('Cos y other titles have been sooooooo brilliant sarcasm*) so you have to know that this is what Andromeda's thinking as they wave Bella away from Kings Cross again. I know you could have probably worked that out but meh!**

**

* * *

  
**

**While Waving **

**Andromeda**

She's on the train again. Steaming off into the distance. Gone for another _forever. _I'll be counting the days 'til Easter.

Why was I so mean to her? Why did I fight with her? Why do I always waste our time together? Why am I so damn stupid!

Cissy's smart. Little Cissa has more sense than me and Bella put together. She's practically dancing. Jumping up and down on the platform. Waving like a crazy. Without her to say 'stop fighting' I don't think me and Bella would ever stop. We'd fight the whole holiday. And then Bella would get back on the Hogwarts Express like she is now. And she'd go. And the only memories I'd have would be us fighting. And I'd miss her.

But... if we didn't fight. Then we wouldn't be us, would we. I wouldn't be Andromeda and she wouldn't be Bellatrix. We would be completely different people. I don't think I'd like that. I like me just the way I am! I like Bella just the way _she _is! I wouldn't dream of changing her! I like my big sister loud and violent and ... at the same time caring and sweet. And although I know she'd have no qualms about pushing me down three flights of stairs, I also know she would never, ever try to really, really hurt me.

I guess my definition of 'really, really hurt' could be different to other peoples. But I know where my line is. And Bella does too. And I know Bella would never even think of crossing that line. And even if she did think about it (and I know I have) Cissy would be right there screaming 'Stop fighting'. And we'd stop.

That's just the way we work. Two wild childs with a sweet little angel to stop them killing eachother.

Merlin I love my sisters.

So I'll hold this ones hand. And wave at the other, even though I know she can't see me anymore.

'Cos she knows I'm waving.

She just does.

She's my sister.

* * *

**I know I'm a terrible person. And I don't deserve your kindness after leaving you hanging in no updates limbo. And to add to that this chappie is desperately short. But if you can find it in your heart ...**

**Push the button.**


	23. The Dream

**My guilty conscience won't let me ;eave you with such a short chapter just before the serious studying kicks in. So voilà. I meant to do a whole chapter on Cissy's night terrors earlier but I forgot and was all "Awwwwwwww! How did I forget that! Now I can't do it!" But I can I can! And here it is for you to enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

**The Dream **

**Cissy **

I'm walking round our house.

On the top floor.

Near where the owls sleep.

Its dark and scary and that's not normal. But there's a storm outside. Thunder keeps booming. And lighting keeps flashing.

I want Bella.

Bella always takes care of me when there's a storm. She holds me and says 'Shhhh Cissy. The nasty storm can't get you. It'll have to go through me first'. And I laugh. And the storm doesn't seem so scary.

But its scary now. There's no Bella now. Where is she? Why isn't she here!

A mouse skitters across the floor and I shriek. 'Cos its not a mouse! Its a rat! There's a rat in my house! I'm scared! I _want _Bella!

Bats start flying round my head. Biting me with their nasty fangs. Snakes are slithering round my feet. Ghosts covered in silvery blood are swooping round me. Trolls, Banshees, Muggles with fire! They're all here.

I'm not in my house! I'm in a big field. There's a big bonfire. And a stake!

And the Muggles are yelling and screaming. 'Burn the witch! Burn the with!'

They're dragging me towards it. And the bats and ghosts and banshees and trolls and werewolves and spiders and vampires are helping them.

'Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!'

Bella! Where are you! Bella I need you!

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Short and sweet seams to be the order of the day. Sorry folks. **


	24. Screams In The Night

**Three in one day! That's how guilty I feel! **

**My chapter entitling skills have not yet improved. Feel free to criticise :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Screams in the night**

**Andromeda **

The wind is rushing through my hair making it whip my face as I streak through the sky. I race through the air like a great bird of prey, clutching the red sphere close to my chest with one hand. A hand that I pull back. The goal posts are in sight. I'm feet away. Arm poised to throw the quaffle ...

"BELLA!"

With a gasp I fell out of bed, arm sticking out straight in front of me, alluding to my dreamt almost goal.

"BELLA! BELLA!"

But I couldn't cling to dreams now. Cissy needed me.

"BELLA!"

Wrenching free of my bedclothes I scrambled up and rushed to the door. My bare feet made almost no noise as I streaked across the hall to the door opposite. The new plaque on it read "Narcissa" in artful gold calligraphy. But I had no time to admire it. I burst into her room and ran straight to the four-poster bed on which a small cherub-like figure was wailing.

"Bella!" the figure sobbed writhing on the sheets.

Carefully I secured my arms under her heaving sholders and pulled her into a sitting position. No mean feat considering she was tossing restlessly like a kitten in a sack.

"Bella! Bella!"Her sobs grew softer. The calm before the storm.

"Its ok Cissy. I'm here. Dromeda's here."

"Bella! Bella! BELLA! _BELLA_!"

With one last heart-wrenching scream she woke. I caught a flash of terrified blue as her eyes darted about the room. Then slowly, softly she collapsed into me and became immersed in a land of, please Merlin, more peaceful dreams.

I stayed a few more seconds, listening to her hypnotic breathing as it slowed and became regular once more.

When I was sure she was completely asleep I crept from the room. Easing out from under her so as not to wake her.

I had made it to the door when a sleepy voice murmured

"I miss her Andromeda."

When I turned her eyes were closed.

* * *

**Awk wee Cissy fell asleep. **

**Now review or I'll have a nasty witch hunting troll burst through her window and wake her up. You wouldn't want that now would you! Would you!**


	25. Tansfiguration Lesson

**Oh my word! Twenty five chapters! I hope you're as ecstatic as I am *jumps round room ecstatically!***

**And now, Bella being disruptive, just for you :)**

**

* * *

**

**Transfiguration Lesson **

**Bella**

"Miss Black, will you pay attention!"

_Urgh. Why is her voice so whiny?_I thought glaring at the Scottish bitch. Seven months of Hogwarts had been more than enough to teach me all I needed to know about _her._ Hell, five minutes of Hogwarts had been enough!

Introducing Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House; obnoxious, irritating and unfairly harsh. Not to mention incredibly favouratistic towards her precious Gryffindors. Did I mention we have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors every week. Its awful.

And now she was yelling at me. Again.

"Well since you're so desperate to talk Miss Black perhaps you'd like to share with us your thoughts?"

I glared harder.

"Or perhaps, since I am_ assuming_ you would not dare discuss anything but _my_ lesson in _my_ classroom you would like to teach the class yourself, seeing as how you seam to think you are so much better at it than a fully qualified teacher such as myself!"

She had that smug teacher face they wear when they think they've done or said something really clever and teachy. _Well if that's how she wanted to play it ..._

"Of course Professor. I'd love to."

Smiling sweetly into her gob smacked face I shot to the front of the class before she could stop me.

"Turning an inkwell into a Bluebird is a really simple spell. I'm really surprised some of you morons can get it"

Almost all the Gryffindors and even a couple of Slytherins looked pretty annoyed at that. Well it wasn't my fault they were thick!

"All you have to do is flick your wand like this-" I demonstrated "And say Avifors."

I smirked as the full inkpot in front of me flapped its wings and took flight.

"Simple."

The annoyed look on my classmates faces quickly turned to awe at my brilliant spellwork and, on the Gryffindor side, even more quickly to jealousy and annoyance again, while my friends cheered and clapped.

I gave a prompt mocking curtsey in their direction, revelling in their laughter (haha I love my minions) when a heavy Scottish hand dropped on my shoulder.

"What," Professor McGonagall hissed in an icy voice "do you think you are doing Miss Black?"

I responded in the most sweetly innocent tone I could.

"Why teaching, of course Professor. And doing a good job of it too. I think my bluebirds even better than yours to be honest."

I gave a little giggle and smiled as widely as I could into her furious face.

"Remain in your seats all of you," she barked at the rest of the class. "And heaven help anyone who moves by the time I get back."

And with that she dragged me from the classroom.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall can be a scary woman. She might drag Bella to the dungeons and murder her quietly, and then the vicious Death Eater we all know and love will be gone forever and Nevile will lose his sob story (and if I'm perfectly honest until Nevile got his sob story I really couldn't have cared less about him. I know. I'm evil!) To save Bella (and Nevile) from this dastardly fate please please hit the review button now. Its their only chance!**


	26. Brilliant

**A change from my usual, dearies. This lovely chappie will be neither from ones of the Black Sisters' point of view nor will it be in first person at all. I have been wondering (since about chapter two!) whether I should deviate and narrate from someone else, just for a change, so here's my compromise. **

**Also !READ THIS! This next chapter was solely inspired by Chapter 13 of PrimiGrl's wonderful 'Sisters Forever' check it out and you'll see what I mean. Seriously, if you like Black Roses you'll love Sisters Forever. Go and read it. Now! Oh no wait come back and read this first!Then you can go.**

**PrimiGrl has (thank you God) allowed me to borrow one of her (amazing) ideas and put my own little twist on it. Thank you PrimiGrl. You Rock! **

**I think it goes without saying that this is dedicated to you. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Brilliant **

"She's disrespectful! Obnoxious! Rude! She got up half way through the lesson and started teaching it herself!"

"She did what?"

"The girl's a menace Albus! A menace!"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, eyes shrewdly evaluating the shaking form of Minerva McGonagall that fumed before him.

"This does seam a little more_ forceful _than I would expect from a student ..."

McGonagall snorted loudly.

"However, it does seam like a _student _crime. Not listening. Being rude to the teacher. If these were normal circumstances, I have no doubt, you would have placed Miss Black in detention and have been done with it."

A muscle in McGonagall's cheek twitched.

"And yet Minerva, you are here. Venting your fury in my office, with Miss Black no doubt waiting outside the door. Why Minerva? I know you have no qualms when it comes to school discipline. Why would you bring such an easily dealt with crime to my doorstep?"

McGonagall's face twisted in anger.

"Because she's _brilliant_ Albus!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, even as his mouth displayed a knowing smile.

"Everything she does it flawless. I cannot fault her work Albus. Ever. And Merlin knows there are some days I'd like to, just to take her down a peg or two!"

"Minerva."

McGonagall didn't falter at the sharp reprimand.

"I know, I know. We have a duty to _all_ our students. But I won't deny that I'd like to get one over on Horace. Don't look at me like that. I would never treat any student unfairly. Especially not a girl this talented. But its not just that she's brilliant Albus. She knows she's brilliant. Never misses a chance to show off ,does Miss Black! Do you know what she said "I think my bluebirds even better than yours to be honest." Right to my face! What kind of eleven year old says that? The girl has no sense of modesty and it drives me to distraction. But what can I do? My main priority is her spellwork and Merlin Albus I've never seen anyone so talented! Dear Merlin I hate to admit it but her bluebird _was_ better than mine!"

"But are you sure its talent?" Dumbledore said without much conviction. "It could just be Cygnus and Druellas' lax attitude to the Degree of Underage Sorcery."

McGonagall snorted again. Louder this time.

"That's what I thought or I'd have dragged her up here the first week of term."

"And?"

"And I just can't see it Albus. The girl puts in no effort whatsoever and still excels in everything she does. When I require students to read the textbook and practice before attempting a spell in the classroom, she's at the back reading the damn thing about a minute before I get her to perform it. And when she does perform it, its perfect. When she attempts a new spell,she masters it within minutes, while the rest don't get for for another two lessons. Essays, handed in weeks after the deadline are flawless. And then there is her bluebird this morning."

McGonagall turned her baleful eyes towards the door.

"She's gifted Albus."

Dumbledore exhaled, leaning back in his chair.

"Well then, what do we do with her?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Also Emma THAT IS A FANTASTIC IDEA! Wow! You go girl! **

**Everybody Emma wants me to let McGonagall kill Bella and make Neville_lame as__,_ in a mock up chapter. I think it would make a pretty cool oneshot. Would you kill me if I did that?**

**Review and tell me...**

**(Yes I'm probably going to do it anyway, but its a sneaky way of getting you to review, mwa ha ha!)**


	27. Propositions

**Oh! I can make the writing on FFN bigger! I didn't know that!**

**Well my dearies school starts on Monday and from then on in its GCSE's all the way. So unless I become desperately in need of a distraction and can convince myself fanfic is a good way to improve my writing skills I'll see ya in June :( **

**

* * *

  
**

**Propositions  
**

**Bella**

_Oh Merlin I'm dead!_

_She's always had it in for me and now I've gone rattled the lions cage. Literally. Why did I think this was a good idea? What happened to keeping my head down? Settling scores subtly. Daddy's going to absolutely kill me! _

Professor Slughorn passed me twenty minutes ago.

"Oho! What have you done now Bellatrix?" he laughed.

_He's nice! Not like that bitch McGonagall. I've half a mind to storm in there and-_

"Come in, Miss Black."

_Crap crap crap! _

Dumbledore's office was as nauseating as ever. I didn't think I could feel any sicker, then _bam_! His office assaulted my eyes like a Mudblood at a High Society Ball. Urgh.

McGonagall pointed me to the hard wooden chair. I have a feeling this chair and I will become very close acquaintances before my Hogwarts career is over. Daddy'll love that!

Dumbledore smiles at me, eyes twinkling serenely.

"Well Bellatrix, Professor McGonagall's been telling me about your little escapade in class today."

"She asked me to teach the class so I did," I spat. "Is is a crime now to do what the teacher says?"

"No no."

His smile really is infuriating.

"Though Professor McGonagall's version of what happened is slightly different to your own, and would I be wrong in saying, more accurate?"

I glared harder.

"I thought so."

_Oh Merlin! How do I get out of this?_

"In any case, that's not why we're here."

_Wait, what? Am I not in trouble then? _

"But I think we'll wait 'til your parents arrive before discussing_ that _further."

I blanched.

_What! _

"You've written to them!"

"Professor Slughorn flooed them not five minutes ago."

_That traitor! _

"But you said it wasn't about me being rude. Why are they coming?"

"So you admit what you did was rude..."

"Why are they coming!" I screamed at the top of my voice as the floo burst to life.

Daddy strode out of it, face like thunder, wit Mummy close on his heels.

She came to stand behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, effectively anchoring me in place, as Daddy roared "What's the meaning of this Dumbledore!" and slammed his fists on the desk.

"Cygnus."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ATTACKING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THIS? HOUNDING HER LIKE A COMMON MUDBLOOD! HER BLOODLINE CAN BE TRACED BACK TO THE MIDDLE AGES! A GOOD DEAL FURTHER THAN YOUR OWN NO DOUBT!"

"That's neither here nor-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALLING ME UP HERE LIKE THIS! ACCUSING BELLA OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS FREAK SCHOOL!

"If you would just let me expl-"

"I'VE HAD IT DUMBLEDORE! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

"ENOUGH!"

I'll admit, I was impressed. Not many people can stop Daddy half way through a rant. I felt my respect for Dumbledore grudgingly rise.

"I have not called you here to accuse Bellatrix of anything, I assure you."

"Then why-"

"If you will let me finish."

The rage on Daddy's face made Dumbledore seam even calmer.

They stared at eachother for ages before Dumbledore spoke again.

"There was an incident in Transfiguration-"

"Which you're no doubt blaming Bella for," Mummy hissed behind me.

"Which although showed a complete lack of respect-"

Daddy actually growled.

"-also showed an aptitude for Transfiguration that has not been seen in Hogwarts for many years. Your daughter is showing signs of brilliance."

Dumbledore smiled into the stunned silence.

_Does he ever stopped smiling?_ My befuddled brain asked. But I was too dazed to think about it.

_Brilliant! Me? _

Daddy made a strangled sound in his throat before choking out "Brilliant?"

Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall decided to poke her oar in.

"I've never seen anything like it in all my years of teaching. She's gifted beyond words. With the proper training she-"

"Could go on to do anything," Dumbledore finished. "And that is why we have asked you here."

Daddy looked to stunned to speak.

So Mummy spoke for him.

"She's brilliant? Our little girls brilliant! Oh Bella!"

She pulled me into a bone-crushing backwards hug.

But like Daddy, I was stunned into speechlessness.

"We think it would be wise to have her receive extra tutoring-."

_Wait, what!_

"- to nurture her gift. Professor McGonagall-"

_Why are Mummy and Daddy smiling?_

"-,I'm sure, would be happy to provide the tutoring."

McGonagall nodded.

Mummy beamed.

Dumbledore twinkled.

Daddy choked.

Slughorn chortled.

I found my voice.

"NO!"

My voice came out very high pitched

"Bella?"

"You can't let her tutor me! She hates me!"

"Don't be silly Bella-"

"But Mummy its_ true_!"

"Bellatrix-"

"She hates me! You can't let her tutor me! You just _can't_!"

"Be reasonable darling!"

"Please no! No!"

One look at Mummy's face told me I was getting nowhere.

"_Daddy_, please! Don't make me!"

He still looked dazed. He sounded dazed.

"You're gifted Bella."

"Daddy?"

"We have to nurture that gift."

"Daddy no!"

I forgot all the rules of decent society. I forgot we were in a crowded office full of my teachers. I flung myself at him screaming in earnest now.

"Daddy, _no_, please_,_ Daddy, she hates me, please, _she'll kill me_, Daddy _please,_ DADDY!"

He gently pushed me back into my seat, still dazed, as if he could barely hear me.

"Our Bella's gifted," he murmured taking Mummy's hand.

"Daddy," I sobbed.

He was outright ignoring me.

"We'll come back and discuss this further after the Easter holidays," he said a lot more forcibly to Dumbledore.

"Of course, Cygnus."

"Until then," he planted a kiss on my head. "Goodbye Bella."

And he walked straight into the floo with out another word.

"Daddy?"

A cloud of Mummy's perfume hit me as she descended to kiss my cheeks.

"We're so proud of you darling."

She stared into my eyes, ran her fingers down my face and then she too was gone.

Leaving me sitting in the Headmasters office, surrounded by teachers, with tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**Bit longer than I thought it was gonna be. Oh dear now I have loads of ideas buzzing round my head. At this rate I'll get no revision done! And I haven't even gotten round to my little "Kill Bella Fic" yet. But I will. So help me, if it takes me years, I'll do it. **

**Just a side note, every time you don't review God kills a kitten. Oh no wait, I kill the kitten. Either way, review!  
**


	28. Gifted

**I couldn't resist. **

**Its very short.**

**

* * *

**

**Gifted **

**Cissy**

I was sitting in the drawing room. I was playing with my doll and Dromeda was playing with her new wand.

Our Nanny was watching us.

Mummy said we were to tell her immediately if the Nanny was mean to us, 'cos the Nanny was a Half blood and not to be trusted.

Half blood means your Mummy or Daddy is a Muggle

Bella told me.

Then Mummy and Daddy danced out of the floo.

I've never seen anyone dance out the floo before.

I didn't know you could.

But they did.

And they twirled round the room.

Singing. No. Chanting.

I couldn't hear them at first, but then they came closer to me.

"Our Bella's gifted! Our Bella's_ gifted_!"

Why were they chanting something so silly?

Of course Bella's gifted.

I thought_ everyone_ knew that.

* * *

**Meow! **

**That's cat for "review please for the love of God. She's a maniac! **


	29. Wands and Nannys

**Ok seriously, I should not be here. I should be revising for my German oral which is in ONE WEEK! **

**But what the hell. This has been on my mind since chapter 27!**

* * *

**Wands and Nannys  
**

**Andromeda **

I got a wand!

Its so fantastic.

Of course Mummy has already yelled at me a million times for brandishing it about "_like a maniac!" _

Well I didn't _mean_ to set the curtains on fire. Not really. I was just minding my own business, twirling round the room, making my new wand make pretty coloured sparks. And I saw the sunlight dancing on the drawing room table and thought it looked a bit like flames dancing. And then I _accidentally_ pointed my wand at the curtains. It was an _accident_!

And Daddy's not much better. In fact he's worse! He teaches me spells, but they're stupid useless spells. Why would I need to levitate a teacup? That's just pants!

And when I asked him to show me some _proper spells_ he just smiled at me and said all in good time.

What kind of an answer is that! I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years! Less! What'll it be like if I only know baby spells!

_I'd prefer it if he just yelled at me like Mummy_, I thought moodily, prodding a stack of parchment with my wand. Which went on fire. And then he did yell.

I'm beginning to think fire is my thing.

But still. My wand. How grand that sounds! To have my own wand

_But it'll all change when Bella gets back _I thought as I twirled round the nursery with our Nanny watching me like a hawk. Silly cow. _Wish I could set her on fire._..

The Floo burst to life. The nursery Floo is _never_ used. I didn't even know it still worked. I thought Daddy had disconnected it when Bella and I ... Anyway the point is I was a bit shocked when I saw the big swirling flames!

And my wand sort of made a tiny scorch mark on the carpet.

_Argh! Distraction. Distraction. I need a distraction! They'll kill me if they see this! _

But nobody even noticed. Cissy and the Nanny were staring at Mummy and Daddy who had...

_Danced_ out the Floo! How did they even do that? Ha! Their dancing gave me enough time to cover the burn with my foot. Now all I had to do was fix it once they were gone. I was gonna get out of this! I wasn't gonna get in trouble! _Wait 'til Bella heard this! _

I was standing there, feeling smug, when I heard wha they were chanting.

"Our Bella's gifted! Our Bella's _gifted_!"

What about _me_? I'm gifted too!

"Mummy..."

"Oh just think Cygnus! Our little girl!"

"I'm your little girl..."

"And just think of the spells she'll learn Druella!"

"I want to learn..."

"And the spells she already knows! They're so advanced! Why did we never realise this, Cygnus!"

"I'm advanced..."

"She's just so talented Druella. I never even realised what I was teaching her was beyond her years. She just picked it up so quickly. And its been that long since I first learned that... well I just assumed it was normal. That _she was normal_!"

"I'm a quick learner..."

"Oh Cygnus!"

"Oh Druella!"

Urgh!

Mummy and Daddy _kissing._

And i_gnoring_ me!

And its all Bella's fault!

Why? Even when she's not bloody here, she's ruining my life!

But I'm gifted too! I'm special. I'd be just as good as Bella if they'd j_ust bloody teach me_!

"I burned the carpet!" I stated loudly

"That's nice dear," Mummy replied distractedly.

Daddy just grunted.

_What? I burned the carpet! You should be yelling. You should be telling me I'm in big trouble! You should not be swaying-dancing in eachother's arms ignoring me! _

Unfortunately my parents were the only ones distracted. The Nanny wasn't.

"Miss Dromeda! You've been warned before. You're not to burn things."

The stupid cow! How dare she. I was startled. And now I'm upset. And she had no right to grab my arm and try and tug me away, so she could see the scorch-mark.

"Let go of me you filthy Half-blood!" I shreiked. A burst of white light rushed at her. She jerked her hand away from me as if I'd burnt her. A nasty welt appeared on her arm.

"How dare you," she hissed, grabbing me again, digging her fingers into my arm and shaking me. "An impudent little madam like you! I ought to..."

"Unhand my child Half-Blood."

Daddy's voice came low and dangerous.

It was the scariest voice I'd ever heard him use. But I didn't feel scared. 'Cos I knew he wasn't mad at me. He was mad at the Nanny. And that made me feel good. 'Cos I knew she had to do as he said.

She let go off me again, as quick as before. But this time she backed off a few steps.

I turned on the spot and ran to throw myself in Mummy's arms. From my new safe vantage point I silently gloated.

Both Mummy and Daddy had their wands pointed straight at her.

"Your service is no longer required," Mummy said, in the same low dangerous tone as Daddy. " You will leave now."

The Nanny's whole body twitched and she looked like she was going to protest.

"OUT!" Daddy roared.

She whimpered and fled. I heard the front door slam.

Mummy patted my head and walked around me. Daddy held the door for her.

"We must stop employing people with _so_ much _muggle _bloodCygnus. It isn't good for the girls."

"Indeed. That bitch! Trying to ruin our Bella's special moment-"

I heard no more as they entered the hallway.

Bella's special moment.

I had burnt the carpet. Cast, what I think was a stinging hex, on our Nanny. Had my life threatened! And it was Bella's special moment.

With a cry of rage I hurled myself to the floor and beat it with my fists.

Bella! Bella! Bella!

Always bloody Bella!

* * *

**Cat threat seams to be working so uh ... review :D**


	30. Cry

**Guess what day it is!**

**The anniversary of dear Bella's death!**

**On this day, in 1998 JKR killed the best fictional character ever to grace the face of English Literature.**

**And so in mourning, as a token of my respect, I give you some Bella Angst.**

**

* * *

**

**Cry**

**Bella**

_What do I do?_

_Why did they leave me?_

_What's going to happen?_

_I don't know! _

I've been in this bathroom for nearly an hour now.

Its as far away from the common room as possible. And no one ever uses Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

_No one can see me like this_, I tell the mirror.

My reflections stares back at me. She mocks me. Hair and body perfect. Face...

Eyes creased. Eyelashes clumping. Tears streaming.

I look a little like Cissy.

But I'm not!

I'm Bella.

I'm the Big Sister. I stay strong. When my sisters cry they think of me. Not the other way around.

I'm twelve years old. Far too old for crying.

I just wish I knew what was going to happen...

Daddy wouldn't make me go to extra lessons with McGonagall would he?

I used to know he would never!

But now...

His face when he left...

"Our Bella's gifted"

It would kill me!

He can't. He won't. I hope...

* * *

**Only joking! Bella isn't dead. She lives in my imagination! **

**And she helps me kill kittens. You have been warned...**


	31. Perfect Daughter

**Language Orlas done. No GCSEs for almost a week. Fanfic time!**

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Daughter**

**Bella**

I tried so hard to be the perfect daughter at Easter.

We had the big 'Bella comes home' ritual at Kingscross. Hugs, kisses, Happy to be Home, yadda yadda yadda! Well, that was genuine. I was happy to come home!

Its the rest that was all an act.

I was quiet. I was polite. I didn't fight with Dromeda. Much.

It did no good. Daddy called me up to his office, all the same.

"Trying to be perfect, Bella?" he asked a smile perched on his face.

"I don't know what you mean Daddy," I replied, the picture of innocence.

"Of course you don't," he smirked.

"You know Bella you are very gifted."

He stood and walked round the chair I was seated in.

"Your Mother and I have discussed your opportunity..."

I remained staring at my hands.

"I wouldn't be doing my fatherly duty if I didn't nurture those gifts..."

I couldn't take it any longer.

Every bit of helplessness and panic and rage I had felt over the last two weeks came pouring out. Every tear in the bathroom. Every ignored plea. Every time Dromeda had pulled my hair and I had said nothing.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! I'M YOUR FRIGGING DAUGHTER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

I hit him with my fists over and over.

"Bellatrix, stop it."

"I HATE YOU!"

"NOW!"

He pushed me back into the chair, none too gently.

A glared at him, tears running rivets down my cheeks.

He brought his face very close to mine, holding my wrists down so I couldn't start hitting him again.

"Now you listen here, Bellatrix." He hissed. "You are an intelligent girl and I'm not going to let you just throw that away, do you hear me. You are going to stop behaving like a spoilt baby and do what's right. You are going to get those lessons- Don't!"

He trapped my legs before I could kick him.

"You will receive that extra tutoring and if, I repeat_ if_, you find that McGonagall is not helping you achieve anything we will _look _at other arrangements. Do you understand?"

I averted my eyes. I couldn't even look at him. The _traitor_! His own daughter.

"Look at me Bella," he commanded, grabbing my chin.

After a brief struggle I glared into his eyes. Stormy grey, like my own. Black eyes.

"I know the Professor is a right cow..."

In vain I tried to stifle a giggle and he smiled.

"But she is a very talented witch. And you have alot to gain by learning from her. Who knows? One day you may even use her own teachings against her."

He did have a point.

"So will you try? For me Bella?"

Slowly, oh so slowly, I nodded.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**Hmmmm Not too sure about this chapter. But oh well. It was needed. **

**Btw I've written a wee oneshot about Narcissa and Mrs Zabini. Would be much obliged if you'd consider reading it. I know, I know I shouldn't be writing ANOTHER fanfic when I havn't even looked at my 'Neville is lame challenge' but come on! I've been revising! (*Oh yeah but you had time to write two whole other fanfics... *Shut up brain Shut up!) **

**Anyhoo *Holds up kitten* You know what to do :)**


	32. Xerxes

**Ok I have the most _difficult _GCSE _ever _in 3 days and I'm on FFN. Hmmm. I may need to rethink my revision plan. **

**However this could not wait! I've been meaning to introduce this character for ages. And he's all mine! Back off Jo! **

**Ok normally I'm not too fussed about OCs but they are necessary. I mean you don't expect the minions to remain nameless forever do you? I do try to keep to canon, but hey I'm human. I will slip up. Hell even JKR slips up occasionally! However this OC is pure genius on my part, if I may be Narcissistic enough to say so. (*High Fives Cissy!*) I love him, and I hope you will too. **

**

* * *

**

**Xerxes**

**Dromeda**

It was a dark and windy evening when _it_ came into our house.

I should've known it was all leading up to something bad. Bella had been weird all holiday. Like nice! Well no, not nice. Just, unresponsive. Like she was scared to do anything that might get her into rtouble. Not Bella-like at all. I even tried pulling her hair a few times (alot of times) to try and get a reaction. Nothing. Nada. Nichts. She just ignored me and shot worried little glances at Daddy.

Something was up. Something big.

Not that anyone told me.

And then she just stopped.

Came out of Daddy's study smiling, even though I could tell she had been crying. And the next time I pulled her hair I found my face becoming very closely acquainted with her fist.

And then...

A few days later...

Daddy brought _it_ home.

We should have known from the off it was evil. Daddy had a cut on his hand. Several cuts. Daddy can do anything! It had to be something really bad to hurt Daddy.

Not that we realised any of this. We were all staring at the cardboard box in his hands. It shook and made noises.

"Bella," he said, smiling. "You've been such a good girl lately..."

_Excuse me? Face, fist? Hello?_

"...and a friend of mine had this. Well..." He grimaced. "I'm not sure if its quite right for a little girl... Its a bit wild, but very well bred. You don't have to keep it darling. We can always get rid of it..."

Bella slowly dropped the book she had been reading on the sofa and hesitantly paced towards Daddy.

Cissy and I looked at eachother before padding up behind her. We stared as she opened the box. Slowly, slowly, far too slowly! Damn it! Normally Bella was as impatient as me. Couldn't she hurry it up!

She folded back the flaps and inside, lying on a shredded blue blanket, was...

The sweetest little black kitten you've ever seen!

With a shriek of joy, Bella grabbed it and smooshed it to her chest. She danced round the room with it cradled in her arms, and it purred like Secrecy Sensor. None of us noticed Daddy's massive flinch when she first lunged at the kitten. Nor did we notice his astonished expression as she petted and cuddled the little thing. All we saw was a darling little cat.

"Let me hold it Bella! Please!" I begged.

Reluctance clouded her eyes and she pouted.

"Okaaaay."

She drew out the syllable. As unwilling to let the word leave her mouth as she was unwilling to let the kitten leave her arms.

Gently I lifted the little thing and cradled it the way Bella had.

But I was not Bella.

And the damn thing knew it.

With a fearful yowl it leapt on my face. I screamed as its claws attacked my face. It hissed and spat. Mummy and Daddy panicked and tried to pry the thing off me. And only got scratched for their trouble. No, scratched is too tame a word. They were lacerated!

At least it was only their wrists. The beast was attacking my face!

And then Bella swooped in and gathered up the demented ball of fur, cradling it once more and cooing to it.

"Bad Xerxes. You musn't do that to Dromeda. She's my sister."

The hellion quieted instantly and went back to purring, looking for all the world like a sweet innocent little pussycat.

But now we all knew better. It was a bloody panther!

"Wild but very well bred," Daddy muttered as Mummy murmured a spell that sounded like a song, passing her wand across the cuts on my face.

She paused and gazed over at Bella as she resumed twirling round the room cooing to that thing, again.

"They're well suited to one another."

* * *

**Because Bella deserves an evil cat!**


	33. Darling Ball of Fluff

**Darling Ball of Fluff**

**Bella**

I have the most wonderful Daddy in the whole wide world!

I still can't believe he got me this... this... this.... _perfect_ pussy-cat!

I called him Xerxes. It means Ruler or King. It suits him. He struts round the manor like a king.

And he's such a little dear. And he _loves_ me. He doesn't seam so keen on other people though, poor thing, but oh well. That just means he'll make an excellent guard-cat, doesn't it.

And who wants a wishy-washy-lie-down-and-let-everyone-walk-over-me pet. I want a kitty that can defend himself. And Xerxes can sure stand up for himself. There was a little incident with Cissy... but that's all sorted now.

And Dromeda can stop being such a Drama Queen. She shouldn't have frightened him! And he _barely_ scratched her! Well... She didn't bleed _that_ much. And Mummy was able to heal her anyways, so what's the problem?

He's such a cutie-pie! My darling ball of fluff.

I absolutely adore him!


	34. Demented Ball of Fluff

**My first GCSE went so well I decided to post two whole chapters! **

**So much for see you in June!**

* * *

**Demented Ball of Fluff **

**Dromeda**

Thank Merlin its finally gone!

Bella went back to Hogwarts and took that _thing_ with her.

It really is a demon! It attacked _Cissy_! The only, time so far, Bella has said anything to it that wasn't ! _"Aw who's a pretty kitty. You're a pretty kitty. Yes you are! Yes you are! Goo goo ga ga meaningless drivel!" _

Cissy was just sitting in the drawing room, reading a book, when that monster stalked past. And Cissy, being Cissy, couldn't resist leaning down and giving the sweet little baby animal a stroke. Well the damn things so bloody cute even I think its harmless sometimes. But the evilness of Xerxes is not something one should forget. Ever.

It went _berserk!_ And it clawed her. Three big scratch marks across her poor little hand. But before you could say "_I'll kill that little bastard"_ Bella ran in and gave the beast a flying kick. It soared through the air, with a blood curdling yowl and smacked straight into the opposite wall. She always was a good kicker, Bella. Then she started yelling at it.

"No Xerxes! You don't hurt Cissy! You don't ever do that! Bad cat! Bad!"

And it cowered. Tee hee. Its so satisfying watching that thing cower. And cower it did, whimmering and pressing itself right up against the wall, as Bella screamed at it. I'm beginning to think it actually does love her.

No. That thing is incapable of love.

Anyway, then it streaked towards Cissy and started winding round her legs. She of course was frozen in place, afraid for her life. But it didn't dare touch her again. Just nuzzled into her knees purring for all it was worth.

And Bella was satisfied.

"Good Xerxes. Good boy."

I tell you, that thing is an evil spirit! Its put Bella under some kind of curse that makes her go gooey over it, no matter what! It scratched Cissy! What kind of normal animal scratches my perfect baby sister? Me maybe. But Cissy? She's so gentle and lovely. Only something that is pure evil could wish her any harm.

And Bella still defends the damn thing!

"_You didn't bleed that much Dromeda. And Cissy's fine now! Xerxes likes her."_

It doesn't _like_ her! It _tolerates_ her 'cos it knows Bella will kill it if it goes near her again. But does Bella understand this? No. He's her widdle baby, who wouldn't hurt a fly. Yeah right!

Darling ball of fluff? Demented ball of fluff, more like!

* * *

**Love him, hate him... Whatever you feel, Xerxes would like you to review. **

**Oh and just btw, You pronounce Xerxes "Zer-zees" :D**


	35. Cats on a Train

**Can I just say, wow thank you so much for all your reviews! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Words cannot express how happy you have made me! And I have a Maths Exam on Tuesday. That's how great you all are! I order you all to pat yourselves on the back and say " I am a good person."**

**Anyhoo, I think it goes without saying that all my minions are OCs... or are they?**

**

* * *

**

**Cats on a Train**

**Bella**

"Bella, over here!"

I dragged my trunk down the train towards the head sticking out of a compartment.

Four faces beamed at me as I set Xerxes on a seat and tried to levitate my trunk onto the overhead rack.

"You know Bella, you really shouldn't be using magic 'til we're back at school."

My trunk fell into place with a crash and I turned to stare haughtily at the minion.

"Oh please Rita! Does anyone actually pay attention to that stupid law?"

Rita and the rest looked suitably uncomfortable.

"Oh! You mean you're not allowed to do magic at home?" I laughed nastily. "Do your Mummy and Daddy not trust you? Do they think bitty baby Rita isn't old enough to do big bad spells with out a teacher to make sure it doesn't go wrong?"

Rita was shaking with rage, her mousy brown curls bouncing round her face.

"Shut up Bellatrix," she snarled.

My eyes narrowed to slits.

"What did you just say to me?"

I leaned towards her menacingly, hand going straight to my wand pocket.

Lucky for her the rest of the minions were there.

"Oh come on now!"

"We don't need to be caught fighting on the train!"

"We'll get into trouble!"

"McGonagall will eat us if she finds out!"

"You know what she's like..."

"To us Slytherins..."

I straightened up.

_When did I go into a fighting crouch? Oh well..._

"Yeah McGonagalls a right cow," I said scornfully.

"She's a bitch," Rita muttered from the corner.

_I backed her into a corner?_

"Yeah, and what's worse is I'm going to be seeing a lot more of her now."

I threw myself down beside Xerxes basket with a huff.

Rita's head jerked up immediately, her _undeserved_ verbal attack on me forgotten. Never could resist a gossip story, Rita.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to have extra lessons with her this term."

The whole compartment gasped.

"Why?" prodded Rita.

"Because apparently I'm 'gifted'," I grimaced.

"Yes, go on."

"Well you remember that time in Transfiguration when I taught the class..."

"That was brilliant Bella."

"McGonagall looked like she was gonna spit fire."

"So funny."

"Yes well the point is I'm gifted and instead of being nice to me and giving me presents and praising me, which I clearly deserve seeing as I'm gifted, my parents have to decided to side with Dumbledore and let McGonagall torture me!"

Finally the sympathy I'd been looking for, for weeks!

"Oh Bella, that's _awful_! How could they?"

"Glad _I'm _not gifted."

"Extra lessons? How are you going to survive?"

"I'd _die _if it was me!"

"I'll just have to grin and bear it," I said tragically.

"Oh you're so brave!"

"I know."

Xerxes started making a fuss. Poor kitty. He hates being stuffed into that tiny little wicker cage.

"B-Bella? What is that?" Louisa asked fearfully, staring wide-eyed at the hissing basket.

"Oh that's my new cat. Daddy got him for me."

She looked relieved as I pulled a grumpy Xerxes out.

"Oh he's so sweet!"

"Awwwwww!"

"Hello Xerxes. Happy to be out of there? Yes you are. Good boy. Bella's here. That's my good kitty."

He purred and would himself round my shoulders nuzzling my cheek, as they cooed.

"Oh! He's adorable Bella! Can I hold him?"

_Perfect_

I smiled innocently.

"Of course Rita. But I must warn you, he doesn't much like strangers."

He jumped down to my lap and I handed him over. He was a perfect little angel ... right up to the second he left my hands.

"!"

"!"

_Its funny,_ I mused, _How a cat and a witch can make the exact same sound _as Xerxes became a blurr of fur and claws.

Smart Xerxes knew when someone deserved to get it. Stupid Rita. She should know better than to snarl at me.

Rita finally managed to reach the door and wrenched it open. She shrieked and ran down the corridor with Xerxes hot on her trail and us following. Various students poked their heads out and laughed at the first year being chased by a kitten.

I heard my cousin Evan having hysterics, as we ran past him.

We finally caught up with them at the end of the train. Rita was cowering against the wall. Crying like a baby. And Xerxes turned into a purring little cherub, the second he was back in my arms.

I smirked as the rest of them followed me back to out compartment half carrying Rita, as the older students jeered.

I heard Evan still laughing to his friends as we passed him again.

"Honesty Rodolphus, it looks like a kitten but I swear to Merlin, the little Skeeter girl was smart to run."

I let Xerxes jump onto a seat and turned to point my wand at Rita.

"Here I'll heal those for you. You're not bleeding. Well not really _bleeding_, bleeding. These are just little scratches. You should've seen what he did to my sister Andromeda. That's bleeding!"

Rita just sat shivering never taking her eyes off Xerxes. And Xerxes never took his eyes off her. Which was really freaking her out.

_Merlin! I'm learning intimidation techniques from a kitten! _

I smirked to myself.

Well, I don't think I'm going to be having any more trouble from Miss Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**Well I was on HarryPotterWiki and noticed Miss Skeeter and Miss Black were born in the same year. And lets face it, Rita is definitely a Slytherin. In my mind at least. _ "_**_**Ambition, cunning, determination, resourcefulness, self-preservation, pure-blood" **_**Yup that's Rita. **

**And I would love to hear you opinions *Shamelessly begs for reviews*  
**


	36. Tutoring

**Gosh it really has been ages! But, only one more GCSE to go, so I'm hoping to update more frequently now :D**

**Tutoring**

**Bella  
**

The first week back was great. Xerxes gained control of the common room, Rita stopped sulking and of course there was the Slytherin start of term party that Slughorn 'doesn't' know about. Although we all know he does know. He just pretends not to so he doesn't have to stop them. He's good like that. Better than McGonagall. We heard a rumour she makes the Gryfindors go to bed at two o'clock whenever they try to have a party. Even the older ones. She really is a bitch.

And she's the one who brought my perfectly fine week crashing round my ears.

"...for homework an essay on switching spells must be on my desk by Thursday and Miss Black, you are to come for your tutoring, every Thursday evening at half past seven. Don't be late."

Which is how I found myself glaring at the door to McGonagall's office on an evening when I could have been doing something useful like training Xerxes to stop shredding my curtains.

_He's such a smart kitty, it won't take him long to learn..._

My inner musings were cut short by the door flicking open. I glared at McGonagall, still sitting at her desk, laying down her wand.

"Come in Miss Black."

I took my time closing the door and pacing over to her. I saw her lips tighten as I glanced about the room. Finally she looked up.

"Good evening Miss Black."

I made no reply.

"As you know you are here to be instructed in the fine art of Transfiguration."

I still said nothing.

"You appear to be a talented young witch and it had fallen upon me," here she grimaced almost unperceptibly " to teach you. I intend to take you through and beyond the normal Transfiguration course offered here at Hogwarts . To aid your augmentation, we shall delve into the realms of charms , defensive magic and the like. Your main focus, however, will be Transfiguration. Have you any requests or questions before we begin?"

My head was buzzing with questions, but most would have landed me in detention for being cheeky, and besides I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

I shook my head mutely.

She glared at my non-verbal responses.

"Very well. Lets start at the beginning shall we? Turn this matchstick," with unnecessary flourish she conjured one, "into a needle."

For a few seconds I was struck dumb.

"What? We did this months ago! The first lesson! ," I choked out angrily. "This is infantile! I'm not doing it."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"We are going to proceed through the course starting with first year, Miss Black. The longer it takes you to perform the necessary tasks the longer it will be before we proceed. We will sit here until that matchstick becomes a needle, however long it may take. Do I make myself clear."

We sat, locked in a staring match while the seconds ticked past. Finally with an angry jab of my wand the matchstick was no more. In its place a needle glinted in the candle light.

"Very good Miss Black," McGonagall said smugly.

The session lasted an eternity. In one hour I performed every ridiculous spell we had learnt in the past year, becoming more and more frustrated as the evening dragged on.

Finally at half past eight McGonagall said "That's enough for tonight. We'll look at lengthening our sessions once you start more advanced magic. Goodnight Miss Black."

I grabbed my bag and stormed out the door, not bothering to return her sentiments.

"Slytherins are supreme" I spat at the portrait of Elizabeth Burke, who gave me a haughty stare before opening the route to the dungeons.

My friends were all waiting for me in the common room.

"How did it go?"

"How do you think Rita! It was awful. She made me do baby spells. Merlin! What's the point of going if I'm just going to perform spells I already know?"

"Was she really awful?"

"Yes! I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!"

Someone covered my eyes from behind.

"What the-? Get off!"

"Guess who baby-cousin?"

"Evan, get off me!" I shrieked.

"Aw that's a nice way to treat your family," he said releasing me. " Shrieking at your own flesh and blood like a banshee."

I glared at him.

"I'll do more than shriek in a minute if you don't leave me alone! I've just gone through an hour of McGonagall's undivided attention and I can do with out you being a prat!"

"Fine, fine, Bellatrix dear," he said condescendingly. " I only came over to inform you... well, never mind. You're probably not interested anyway."

"Evan? Wait, get back here! Inform me of what?"

"Oh nothing. Just something I thought might make you feel a little better about your tutor session earlier, but never mind. You'll find out soon enough. Nighty-night."

"Evan! Tell me what!" I screamed throwing a hex as he disappeared into the Boys Dormitories. It hit the wall.

Growling in frustration I threw myself on a nearby sofa.

"I hate him!"

However, at breakfast the next day I giggled myself sick at the sight of thirty or so tiny birds attacking Professor McGonagall's plate. It was stupid. It was infantile. It was the worst prank I'd ever seen. It was obvious who had done it.

"I love you," I mouthed at Evan, with tears of laughter running down my face, as he and his friends were dragged off to recieve detentions.


	37. Summer Begins Now

**Summer officially begins today people! GCSE's are now ancient history! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And in light of my present joyous situation, I give you...**

**

* * *

**

**Andromeda**

**Summer Begins Now**

This was it. This was the big one. Bella was finally going to come home properly. _Two months!_ I thought gleefully to myself. _Two whole months! _

I twirled Narcissa round laughing loudly. Perhaps more loudly than I should have, in the middle of a crowded station. But Mummy's smile was too wide to allow her to properly admonish me. And Daddy was laughing at Cissy and me dancing, so getting into trouble wasn't even an issue.

"Here it comes!" Cissy piped breaking our circle to wave, as the Hogwarts express rolled in.

This time there was no delay. Bella was one of the first off and she barged straight into me, dropping her trunk on our cousin Evan's foot.

"Dromeda!" She squealed hugging me tight, while Evan swore under his breath repeatedly.

She then turned her attention to the rest of the family, leaving me to laugh at Evan.

"It's not funny Dromeda," he scowled. But his twitching lips gave him away.

"Course not Evan. Nothing funny here. Nope. No sir. I certainly wasn't laughing," I said giggling maniacally.

"Bitch," he laughed in return, before adding "Don't tell Auntie Druella I said that." He winked and was gone.

I turned back to my own little family unit.

Bella was currently in story mode with Daddy. Something about Xerxes on the train.

I scowled to myself, but it was half hearted at best. I was far to happy to be cross. Just like mummy.

Bella was home. Summer began now.

* * *

**Push the button! Push the button! Push that button NAAOOOOOOWWWWWW! (to the tune of catch the pigeon :P)**


	38. Casa Bella

**Oh I do love writing fluffy-Cissy! Hope you enjoy reading it too!**

**

* * *

**

**Cissy**

**Casa Bella**

I curled my toes into the warm sand and grinned widely. This was brilliant. Easily the best holiday ever!

_Spain is the best country in the world _I decided. _When I grow up I'm going to marry a man from Spain._

I turned back to my sandcastle. At the minute it was a lumpy heap, but when Bella and Dromeda got over here with their wands, it would be a palace.

Bella.

I was so glad to have her back. Mummy kept saying "It's only a few months," but doesn't she realise how long a few months is? Maybe it's different when you're old. But when you're eight, a few months lasts forever!

But a few months were over and we were all together on holiday in Spain now.

I smiled arranging a shell on top of my soon-to-be-palace.

In a few days we'd be _even more together_. Auntie Walburga and Uncle Orion and Sirius and Regulus were coming to see the new house.

"Casa Bella!" Bella had squealed when she saw it. "It's my house Daddy!"

"That's right Precious," he replied. "The Beautiful House. Fit for a Queen."

"Fit for a Black. And named after one," she giggled.

"Fit for a Princess too," he declared swinging a laughing Dromeda up onto his shoulders. "And a pretty little flower."

I smiled wide, showing my canines, as he grabbed my hand and Bella grabbed the other.

"Come on girls. Lets go visit the newest Black residence."

It was beautiful, like the name suggested. Like our house back home. And like the one in France. Those were the only two I'd visited so far.

Bella, Dromeda and I ran from room to room squealing at the top of our voices and jumping on the furniture.

"Come on Cissy," Bella yelled, when I hesitated. "It's fun!"

That was all the persuasion I needed, to clamber up on the be beside them, and join their bouncing.

"_Ring around the broomstick_,  
_A cauldron full of cat-sick_  
_a-tishoo!, a-tishoo!._  
_We all fall down_."

I laughed so hard I nearly fell back off. Dromeda just bounced faster and sang louder.

"_Ring around the broomstick_-"

"Andromeda Black if you sing that horrid song one more time!"

"Sorry Mummy!" she hollered. Then she bent down and whispered in my ear "A_ cauldron full of cat-sick_."

Then I really did fall off the bed.

"Oops-a-daisy!" Bella laughed in a sing-song voice, landing beside me. "Well 'Oops-a-Cissy' really"

"Oops-a-daffodil" Dromeda chimed in, still bouncing.

I giggled and chortled and snorted and laughed all day.

And after Bella and Dromeda found the Houselves and heard their accents they refused to call me anything but "Meeeez Narceeeeeeeeesssa!" No amount of "Meeez Baylatreeeeex" or "Meeeez hAndrohmeeeeeeeedaaah" could get them to stop.

Finally Mummy ordered us outside "before I beat you all round the head with a dead Kneazle!"

We were still laughing when we reached the beach.

We stayed for ages. And visited everyday after that.

I looked up from my palace again. Bella and Dromeda were in the sea, using their wands to flick water at eachother. I was so jealous. I'd begged Mummy and Daddy for a wand for forever. But they always said no.

"You'll get a wand for your ninth birthday, just like Bella and Dromeda, Cissy. Now be a good girl and stop whining." Then Daddy would make me laugh or Mummy would do up my hair, and I would forget about wanting a wand. Until the next time I decided to beg.

But really! Nine! Nine was forever away! Not even Mummy called it "just a few months." It was nearly a whole year away!

But I couldn't stay jealous and unhappy for long. It was too sunny for that. So I waved Bella and Dromeda over to help me turn my poor little sandcastle into a proper palace. Fit for a Queen, a Black, a Princess, a Flower and anything else that was pure and sunny and happy and good.

* * *

**Casa Bella means Beautiful house in spanish :) Please review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**


	39. Spade

**Well I'm out of the country as of Friday. Going to Berlin for the 100th anniversary of Girlguiding! So updating will be out of the question. And I thought I'd better leave you a wee something before I visit the Fatherland :D Genießen meine Lieblinge **

**

* * *

**

**Spade**

**Dromeda**

It was officially a record. We'd been in Spain for a whole week... and Bella and I hadn't fought! Not once. No punches. No nasty words (well no really_ nasty_ ones). No Mummy screaming at us to behave, _or else_! It was actually a miracle. But all good things must come to an end.

I like to think it was Sirius's fault.

"Dromeda!" Bella trilled in that annoying sing-song voice, dancing into my room and yanking the shutters open so hard they crashed against the wall.

Yellow sunlight streamed through the panes and smashed straight into my face. I buried my head in the pillow and moaned.

"Rise and shine Sleepy-head. We're going to the beach."

"Bella," I whined. "It's too early."

"It's half eleven."

"Exactly."

"Don't be silly. Cissy's up- "

"I don't care!"

"-and Mummy says the cousins are coming soon-"

"Nyngh!"

"-and if you don't get out of bed soon she'll-"

"Alright already, I'm up! Merlin!"

I glared at her blearily. She smirked back. Too perkily. Damn it Bella usually was the same as me when it came to sleep. Bed late, up late. Only Cissy got up this early on holiday! And that's 'cos she's only little and doesn't know any better. She'll learn in a few years.

Grumbling I gathered up the sheets and chucked them off the bed.

I jumped a mile as a house-elf apparated two feet away from me.

"The bedclothes leettle Miss-"

"GET OUT!"

"But leettle Miss, the bedclothes-"

"OUT YOU FILTHY LITTLE RAT! OUT!"

I jabbed my wand at it. Sparks flew and it ran from the room squeaking.

Bella of course was doubled up laughing.

"You can get out and all!"

"As you wish. Oh and Dromeda..." She twisted round the door jamb.

"What!"

"Mummy says the cousins aren't coming 'til four. You can have a lie-in if you want."

"But you said-! You made me-! Argh!" I screamed at the door. I threw a hex at her as she sped away, laughing of course.

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_, I chanted in my head, staring longingly at my bed. No it was no good. I was up now and I wouldn't get back to sleep even if I tried.

_Stupid Bella! I could have had another hour at the very least. _

Still muttering under my breath I dressed and made my way to the beach.

Bella was helping Cissy build another bloody sandcastle.

It was very pretty I grudgingly admitted. And Cissy positively beamed at me when she saw me coming.

"Help Dromeda," she ordered.

I flopped onto the sand beside her, keeping as far away from Bella as possible. She smirked at me as if to say _I know what you're doing and I'm gonna use it against you_.

"Pass the spade Dromeda," she said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes and held the thing over the sandcastle. Halfway between her and me. She lounged back on her hands.

I held it, suspended in mid air for over five minutes. My shoulder ached, but I refused to lean over any further. I refused to give it to her. If she wanted the damn thing she could damn well reach over and grab it herself. Dammit why wouldn't she take it already. My arm was sore!

I glared harder and she smiled back lazily.

Finally Cissy noticed something was wrong. She turned her big puzzled eyes to me and, with disgust I dropped the shovel in Bella's lap.

"Thank you Dromeda," she said in a high pitched voice, before calmly chucking it behind her as hard as she could.

I started to grind my teeth as the spade arced behind her.

This was how Bella worked when she was in an annoying mood. It was ok when we outright fought. That I could deal with. But this! She knew how to get me worked up about stupid little things. That always annoyed me ten times worse than outright insults and slaps.

"We should build a castle for the cousins Cissy. Yeah. A castle each, of their very own. Like a present."

"Yes Bella! Oh lets do that!"

Her own castle forgotten, Cissy stood on it in her haste to get the bucket.

"Of course Regulus is a bit young, for a sand castle."

"Yeah, he's just a baby. But we'll make one for Siri, Cissy"

"We'll build him the best sand castle ever. "

"Yup. Dromeda..."

Bella turned her eyes to me. They were deep deep grey. Like a storm.

"Could you get me the spade please?"

There was no smirk. No narrowed eyebrows. No trace of spite on her face. She looked almost angelic. But I knew what she was doing. I could see it deep down in her deep deep eyes. Grey like a storm. She really knew how to push my buttons.

Well two could play that game.

Two could brew a storm.

"Of course Bella."

I matched her happy innocent expression. I'm sure we looked identical. Like twins. Except I was shorter.

I paced towards the bright red spade. Its wooden handle shone in the sunlight. The wood was smooth in my hand. The sand was warm beneath my feet. It trickled through my toes with every step. Bella's hair shone too. The sun glinted off it, as she bent over the new sandcastle. Thick black curls. Identical to my own. They glinted. The spade glinted, whistling through the air. Her curls flew round her head like a halo, as she spun in time to see the spade come hurtling straight towards her.

SMACK

It bounced off her head and landed with a dull thud on the sand.

Cissy looked up. Her mouth, a little O of horror.

Bella's eyes met mine again.

No disguising her emotions this time. No angel face to hide behind. Just fury. Pure fury in her stormy eyes.

I waited for her to run at me. She didn't. Instead she took our fighting to the next level. Instead she pulled out her wand.

I barely had time to whip my own out before her jinx hit me. My legs wobbled like jelly and I fell over. She'd been to Hogwarts. She knew more hexes than me But she'd taught most of them to me herself.

"Rictumsempra!"

Now she was on the ground too, clutching her sides and rolling and laughing.

She fired another. I fired another. She fired another. And so it went on. Us duelling on the ground.

Until Cissy came back. We hadn't even realised she'd left. But we noticed her return. And who was with her.

"Andromeda! Bellatrix! Stop this at once! Expelliarmus!"

Both our wands shot into Mummy's hand. Shoving them into her robes she grabbed us both by the scruff of our necks and began dragging us back to the house.

It was hard going. My legs were still wobbbling and every three seconds or so Bella's arms would jerk out uncontrollably.

We must have looked hilarious. Cissy assured us later that we did.

I stuck my tongue out at Bella. She stuck hers out at me.

And we both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

See! Fighting was healthy for us. We were always better friends after a fight.

Mummy just looked at us.

"You're mad," she exclaimed as we reached the kitchen. "Clean mad the both of you!"

Bella gave her a winning smile as Mummy fixed her arms.

"I'm not mad. I'm Bella."

It summed her up perfectly.

* * *

**Ok so I probably won't get your reviews 'til I come back, but they'd be a nice homecoming present. Everyone who reviews gets a virtual pretzel. ( Me:They're German right? German: Ja )**


	40. Cousins

**I'm back, I'm back! And oh look at that! Petrol bombs? Riots? Violence? Yup. Just a normal 12th of July in Northern Ireland :D And seeing as I am neither a marcher nor a dissident protester, I think I'll just sit in my room writing fanfic and watching the news on TV. Apparently the police have removed 2 of the 200 protesters in Ardoyne. You go PSNI! That's why you're the best pealers in the world! Lol! Doncha just love the Troubles.**

**

* * *

**

**Cousins**

**Cissy**

A small black haired tornado, quickly followed by a grasping hand, burst out of the floo, causing Xerxes, hiding on the dresser, to snarl.

"_Behave_!" hissed Aunty Walburga as Sirius tried to twist out of her grasp. After a moment or two of being shook, he stopped struggling and allowed her to drag him away from the fireplace.

Uncle Orion stepped through carrying Regulus, who had his thumb in his mouth.

"Walburga, Orion. You've arrived. How lovely."

Mummy glided towards them and scooped Regulus into her own arms.

"And how's my favourite little nephew? Oh is he shy? Is he shy?"

Regulus buried his head in her shoulder bashfully, peeking up at her through his eyelashes. She beamed back at him, before turning to Sirius.

"And how are you favourite nephew number two? Good Merlin you get taller every time I turn around!"

He flashed his pearly whites at her and tugged at his Mothers hand.

With a swat at his head and another "_behave_!" she released him.

"Oh I'm ever so tall Aunty Druella!" he chirped. "I'll be as big as Cissy soon. Then Dromeda. And maybe even Bella!"

"No you won't" I laughed.

"Yes I will," he retorted giving me a shove.

"No you won't," I laughed again, shoving him back before Aunty Walburga could start.

"Yes I will!" He was laughing too.

"No you won't you little squirt."

We both turned to the mirthful voice behind us. Bella and Dromeda stood in the doorway, arms round eachother, all traces of their earlier _disagreement_ gone.

"Bella!" Siri squealed and rushed to her side, nearly knocking Dromeda over.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"He didn't mean it Dromeda."

"Sirius Black apologise to your cousin immediately!"

Just like Aunty Walburga to make a fuss out of nothing.

"It's ok Aunty. Bella's right, he didn't mean it."

Aunty pursed her lips. She almost always agreed with Bella.

"Indeed. That doesn't excuse the fact that you are acting like a common _mudblood_! Smashing into everyone and everything! Well you just mind your manners and stop being so disruptive you stupid child!"

Sirius pouted back at her, eyes starting to look a little damp.

"I'll look after him Aunty," Bella snapped. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

Aunty Walburga glared at her for a second, then relaxed her face into a smile.

"Thank you Bellatrix dear. Now run along children. The adults have important things to talk about."

We were all ushered out and the door promptly snapped in our faces.

"Now what?" Dromeda asked.

"We'll go to the beach," said Bella jutting out her chin. "We never did finish that sand castle."

"Yeah! That'll be fun."

I looked at my sisters in awe. Not one trace of irony or sarcam about them.

"Yeah yeah! Lets go to the beach!" Sirius bounced up and down still clinging to Bella's hand.

"Yeah Siri! Let's do that!"

Bella grabbed his other and bounced with him as if _she_ was the four year old.

Dromeda laughed at them, then grabbed my hand and _we_ started bouncing.

We had almost bounced right out the door when a little voice piped up.

"Can I come?"

I detangled myself from Dromeda and smiled at Regulus. "Of course you c-"

"No you can't! You're too little." Sirius glared at little Reggie's hurt face. "Go play with the House-elves. _Kreacher_!"

Why Aunty Walburga thought she needed to bring that ugly little _creature_ with her, is beyond me. Grown-ups are strange!

"Look after Regulus," Sirius commanded, then dragged Bella towards the beach not waiting to hear the "Of course little master" reply.

Reggie's face was beginning to crumple. I almost went to hug him, but Dromeda's voice rang out.

"Hurry up Cissy!"

Sisters come before cousins. It's the law.

* * *

**Review pweeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase! I need something to take my mind off how annoying and dickish my country can be during marching season. On both sides of the bloody peace wall!**


	41. The Forest

**Finally something of half decent length :P Don't get used to it! Oh and I believe the phrase "like there's no maňana" belongs to "The Road to El Dorado" Oh such a great film *reminisces* Also, the Billywig is all JKRs. It's real I tell you! *Mumbles to self insanely* Anyhoo...**

**

* * *

**

**The Forest**

**Bella**

Screaming children running around, dragging sand, mess and general turmoil everywhere they went. I'm sure my Mother was enjoying this holiday just as much as we were.

"BELLA!" Sirius screamed as I made a mini tidal wave knock him right off his feet. "Not fair! You have a wand!" Desperately he used his hands to splash water at me. Another casual flick of my wand and he was down again.

He emerged from the sea spluttering and spitting out salt water but none-the-less laughing his little head off.

Cissy came to his rescue by jumping on my back, making us both topple over. While I mimicked Siri coughing she giggled maniacally, her two plaits dripping water onto my face.

I tried to stand up, only to be knocked back down by an ululating Dromeda.

"PILE ON BELLA!" she screamed.

Sirius jumped up immediately and splashed over. Soon he Cissy and even Regulus were scrambling on top of me.

A roar from the shore made us freeze.

"STOP BEING SO ROUGH WITH HIM!"

Awkwardly I shoved Dromeda out of the way so I could see.

Aunty Walburga was barrelling towards us, heedless of the waves soaking her skirts. In one swift movement she swooped down and plucked Regulus from our pile.

"You're supposed to be looking after him," she snarled at Sirius. "Not nearly drowning him. And what _were_ you doing? Attacking your cousin like a wild animal! Start acting your age or we'll go straight home!"

With that she stormed off, a bemused Regulus in her arms shooting longing looks at us and the sea.

Sirius looked close to tears. Cissy had manoeuvred my arm and was hugging it hard enough to give me pins and needles. Even Dromeda lips were trembling.

That was the one thing I hated about my Aunt. I was twelve. Dromeda was ten. Cissy was eight. Sure we were all carrying on like four year olds. But Sirius really was four. And we were on holiday for_ fucks_ sake!

I understood why she was hard on him. Sort of. He was her oldest. He had to be a role model for Regulus. She was counting on him to show the world she was a good Mother. He was her boy and damn it she loved him so much she was gonna make him perfect. Mummy and Daddy were way harder on me than Dromeda and Cissy, whatever Dromeda said. As the oldests we had to set an example. Whenever we walked out our front doors, the rest of the world judged our parents on how we behaved. I understood that. And most of the time I did my utmost to uphold the Noble and Most Ancient name of Black.

But damn it, I was on holiday! And so was Sirius.

"Come on Sirius!" I blurted out, standing and swinging him on to my shoulders. Something I'd been told countless times not to do. "Staying round the house is boring. Lets go exploring!"

Dromeda's mischievous grin beamed in full force.

"Yeah lets go to the woods Daddy told us about."

Only Cissy looked a little reluctant.

"Are we allowed?"

"Well," I said shifting Sirius's weight and trying not to break my shoulders, "Surely he wouldn't have mentioned them if he wanted us to stay away from them. And he never said we couldn't go."

Cissy still looked hesitant.

"Come on Cissy, I promise you we're allowed! Would I lie to you?"

"Noooooooo," she drawled dragging out the syllable, her lips slowly twisting upwards into a smile.

"Lets go then!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand.

The forest was a little further away than I'd thought. Correction, it was MILES away. I refused to give up though. And Dromeda was the same. We were going to find that bloody forest or so fucking help us!

Sirius dropped from shoulder ride to piggy-back and finally I made him walk himself.

The sun was very high in the sky before we saw the trees. Sirius saw them first.

One minute he was dragging his feet hand held limply in my grasp, the next he shot ahead yelling "Trees! Trees!"

Cissy's head jerked up and she ran after him laughing. She stopped at the edge of the woods beside him and stared up in awe. The trees were very tall. And it was very dark inside, despite the Spanish sun. I saw her shiver and take a step back. Right into me.

"Eeeeeeeep!"

"Calm down Cissy it's only me.

Dromeda slinked past me. With a slight glance back at us she took off running into the woods hollering at the top of her voice. Siri followed, mimicking Dromeda's cries.

Cissy looked up at me. Her upside-down face was uncertain but she smiled and allowed me to drag her towards the wood.

We found the other two in a clearing having a mock sword fight with two branches. It wasn't as dark as we'd thought. The clearing was positively light.

Cissy forgot her fleeting fears and scrambled onto a boulder for a better view, cheering them both on.

"Watch out Siri! Block block! Oh! Hit harder Dromeda! Go for the shins Siri!"

I had no idea she was so bloodthirsty.

"Come on hit her! Hit her! Whack him back Dromeda!"

"You can't cheer for us both Cissy," Dromeda huffed out exasperated.

"Can and will," she retorted back, pulling herself up to full height.

"Oh really?"

Abandoning Sirius and the sticks she chased after Cissy.

Cissy shrieked and laughed dodging out of the way and sprinting off, Dromeda close on her heels.

Laughing I grabbed Sirius's hand and we sped after them.

It didn't take long for Dromeda to catch Cissy. She tackled her to the ground and danced around her chanting "I killed Narcissa Black! I killed Narcissa Black!"

Cissy scrambled to her feet.

"Don't get up Cissy, you're dead! You coming to get me? You coming to get me?"

She danced out of Cissy's reach and straight over Sirius's outstretched foot. With a shriek and a thump she landed hard on the forest floor.

Giggling like a mad man Siri took off before she could get up.

"I killed Andromeda Black! I killed Andromeda Black!"

With a howl of rage, the effect ruined by her gigantic smile, Dromeda gave chase. But I was quicker.

I launched myself at Siri and we went tumbling down a small slope. As soon as we stopped rolling, and I was sure we had no broken bones, I jumped up and streaked away.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

Two hyper sisters and one hyperactive cousin pelted after me.

"You coming to get me? You coming to get me?"

I was the oldest and the strongest and the fastest. They hadn't a hope.

My legs pounded the ground,sending up dust clouds, the scenery blurred into one big green and black mass. I ran and ran 'til I was sure my lungs would explode. Panting I chanced a look behind me.

Dromeda was closest. Her face was flushed and there were twigs in her half dry hair. The determination in her eyes was a little scary. She looked like a ten year old me.

Farthest back was Sirius. His little legs pumped up and down like there was no maňana. Like Dromeda he too was bright red and covered in foliage.

In the middle was Cissy. Her cheeks were a pale light pink There were no twigs in her hair. No dirt on her clothes. She was as spotless as she had been this morning. I locked eyes with her for one second. And then she fell.

It was like someone had cast Impedimenta. Time seemed to move at half-speed. Cissy's eyes widened to impossible proportions. Her arms gyrated wildly. Her mouth formed a little O and a tiny gasp reached my ears as her knees made contact with he ground. Followed by her chest. Then her head.

Faster than a Billywig's wings I spun round. Dromeda, shocked at my change of direction, nearly toppled backwards herself. Catching sight of Cissy, she gave up chasing me completely and we both sprinted towards the crumpled form of our baby sister.

"Cissy! Cissy!" I cried as I dropped to my knees and skidded the last few feet to her.

"Are... you... ok?" Dromeda panted, her face even redder than before.

Cissy's head snapped up and she flashed us a smile of glee.

"I'm fine!"

Then she pounced on top of me pushing me to the ground.

"I killed Bellatrix Black! I killed Bellatrix Black! I- Oomph!"

"We thought you'd broken your neck you little idiot!" Dromeda exclaimed grabbing Cissy's ankle and sending her back down. Again they were both laughing.

I_ must teach Dromeda how to not ruin serious moments by laughing,_ I thought, lying on the ground still slightly dazed.

_Cissy got one over on me? On me! Why that devious little- Genius!_

I sought Cissy's eyes again. This time they were full of apprehension. Silly thing. As if I'd ever be mad at her!

I beamed at her and she smiled back.

"Well it looks like Cissy's the only one of you man enough to take me down."

"PILE ON!" Dromeda shrieked and for the second time that day I was crushed by several younger relatives.

* * *

**Sooo... Wadya think?**


	42. Night Time

**Dear my wonderful reviewers, Do you know how awesome you are? I love you guys! And a big shout out to MeRY1990 who has taken the time to translate Black Roses into Polish! I feel I need to publicly tell you how awesome you are. So there. You're awesome. On another note, for those of you who want to know what Xerxes looks like** http:/ /www. cutekittens .info/l abels/ pets. html** He's the black one. However if you just type "cute black kitten" into Google images you'll get the drift. Xerxes isn't even in this chapter but I thought you should know :D**

**

* * *

**

**Night Time  
**

**Dromeda**

We had so much fun. Running around the forest all day. Jumping on Bella every five seconds. Screaming "I killed... Black," until we were hoarse. It was so much fun. We didn't even notice time passing.

But eventually I noticed I was shivering. I glanced around. Cissy was shivering too. Violently. Sirius was nearly blue. Bella had goosebumps all over her. Our pale skin was luminous in the twilight. Wait, twilight? With trepidation I stared at the sky. It was light purple and getting darker by the second.

Suddenly it hit me. We were alone. In the middle of a forest. Dressed in swimming costumes. Night was coming. And no one knew where we were.

"Um... B-bella?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at me.

"Dromeda you're shivering!"

I hugged myself to try to regain a bit of heat.

"So are you."

"M-m-merlin! So I am!"

"S-so's Cissy. And Sirius." I bit my lip. "Bella I think we should go home."

I saw the first tinge of fear enter her eyes as she whipped her head round to where our little sister and cousin were standing.

They were smiling and chatting away about little kid things. They hadn't consciously realised how cold they were. But like I said. They were shivering. Alot.

"Yeah. I think you're right," she murmered.

We made an about turn and started walking back the way we'd come. Cissy and Siri took it in their stride. Didn't notice anything amiss.

We walked for ages before we acknowledged it. But the cold, the dark and Cissy complaining about how her feet hurt soon prompted Bella to say something. Something I'd been thinking of since we'd started walking back, but wasn't brave enough to mention.

"Dromeda..." she said slowly, not taking her eyes off the ground. "We ran about alot when we were playing that game..."

"Yup," I gulped.

"We ran about in every direction."

"Mmmhmm," I was nearly whimpering.

She stopped and faced me. Her eyes scared me. But not as much as her words.

"I'm not sure where home is."

I felt as sick as Bella looked. Her hair was a mess. Her face was white tinged with green. The shadows didn't help. I took another look at the sky. The stars glinted back mockingly at me from their navy blue back drop. It was officially night.

Cissy, who had been trailing behind us, finally caught up.

"B-bella. I'm cold. And my feet hurt. And it's night-time. Can't we go home now?"

A wolf howled just as Bella opened her mouth.

Bella grabbed Cissy and hugged her close as she whimpered. I clutched Sirius similarly.

Bella's voice came soft and hollow.

"Yes Cissy...We'll just... keep walking."

And we did. In a huddle now. Everyone touching some part of everyone else. The little ones in the middle. Me and Bella glancing at eachother every two seconds. Silently reassuring eachother that we'd be fine.

And we would be fine. We would be. We would...

""

I bit my lip, holding back a whimper. Every few steps Sirius would sniffle. Cissy had two wet streaks running constantly down each cheek. If I started crying it would scare them even more.

I don't know how long we walked for. But it got even colder. And even darker.

_Why did we not take our shoes with us _I thought bitterly as I stubbed my toe again.

We walked and walked and walked.

In every shadow was a hungry child eating troll. Every breeze was an evil spirit coming to whisk us away. Every noise was a werewolf stalking us, its prey.

Cissy's bare foot caught a branch and she pitched head first onto the forest floor. With a scream of pain and fear she began to sob.

"Come on Cissy. We have to get home. We have to keep moving." Bella said frantically trying to pull her to her feet again. Cissy refused to budge. Throwing herself flat on the ground she began to wail in earnest. I knelt beside her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"Shhh Cissy! It's ok. It's ok!"

She shrugged me off nearly hysterical by this stage.

"NO IT'S NOT!" she screamed. "NO IT'S NOT! I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY!"

"_Narcissa_!" we heard a strangled voice cry.

And then Daddy was there. Crashing through the bushes and scooping Cissy into his arms, twirling her round and patting on the back as she wound her arms and legs around him sobbing "Daddy. Daddy!"

"It's ok Petal. It's ok. Daddy's here." He was crying.

He shot red sparks into the air and buried his head in Cissy's hair again. As if roused from a stupor Bella gave an involuntary jerk and rushed towards him. "I'm sorry Daddy," she wept. "I'm sorry." as she joined the sobbing heap. Dimly I was aware of Auntie Walburga appearing and smothering Sirius in a bone-crushing hug, crying "My baby, my baby!" over and over again. Only then did I break out of my frozen shock and run wailing towards my Father and sisters.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Bella wept. "I'm sorry."Daddy just kept stroking her hair. I don't even know if he heard her.

"Lets go home girls," he whispered. "Lets go home."

He grabbed our hands, Cissy still clinging to his neck and started walking us in the right direction. I had never been so happy to see the lights of Casa Bella. This time I was the first to run, not the last. I threw myself into Mummy's waiting arms sobbing as hard as ever.

"My babies!" she cried. "My little girls."

And for hours we sat there. Weeping in eachothers arms.

Cygnus, Druella, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus, Walburga and Orion. The Blacks held onto eachother like we would never let go. Because nothing in the world means more to us than our family. And our family was safe, thank Merlin. We wept for joy.

* * *

**Can't ... reach... review... button... Could you do it for me? Please.**


	43. Time and Teddys

**Goodness! I meant to update long ago. Oh well, better late than never =D **

**

* * *

**

**Time and Teddys**

**Cissy**

Time seemed to whizz by after Spain. Before I knew it Bella was back at Hogwarts. Letters arrived almost daily, her second year was that exciting. She even charmed one to dance around the dining room squealing in a high pitched voice "Introducing the newest Slytherin Star Chaser Bellatrix Black." It took Mummy four hours to catch it. Dromeda and I laughed ourselves silly at her chasing the screaming parchment.

A few days later Uncle Orion remarked "I heard Bellatrix made the Quidditch team." Dromeda snorted so loudly she had to be taken out of the room.

But the best came in February a few days after my ninth birthday. Daddy took me to Diagon Alley all by myself and got me my wand. Finally I was a proper witch! All day long I whirled round the house making pretty sparkles and puffs of smoke. I vaguely remembered Dromeda doing something similar two years ago, but with a lot more fire.

Unfortunately I was so absorbed in the best I didn't notice exactly how fast time was whizzing by. Before I knew it there were new Black robes in Dromeda's wardrobe. A shiny new trunk at the end of her bed. A new cauldron. New books. A new lump of lead in my stomach. With every new piece of school equipment, the lead got heavier and heavier until I felt physically sick. The night before she left Mummy actually made me take a potion to calm my stomach.

But I couldn't let anyone know. Because while the thought of the 1st of September made me want to vomit, it made Dromeda want to scream with delight. She never shut up about Hogwarts. And Bella was just as bad, telling her stories about what she got up to at school. I just sat there. Smiling and laughing like a good sister. Ignoring the hysterical screaming in my head.

It was bad when Bella was gone. How was I going to cope without Dromeda as well?

I wasn't meant to be an only child. I had always had my big sisters with me. All those times I'd wished they'd go away and leave me alone. Well I was eating my words now!

My nightmares started again. But this time I wasn't just screaming for Bella. I was screaming for Dromeda too.

They were always there when I woke up. Both of them. Bella looked a bit shell shocked at first. She'd never had to deal with my nightmares before. But Dromeda had. Dromeda knew what to do. Dromeda knew how to hug me and soothe me and make the monsters go away. Oh Merlin! How was I supposed make the monsters go away on my own!

"Don't leave me!" I'd sob, clinging to her. "Please don't leave me!"

"I won't Cissy," she'd reply. "I never will."

Liar.

It wasn't until the night before she left I dared call her that. But I did. I did! I screamed it at the top of my voice.

"LIAR!"

"Cissy!" She was shocked.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR! YOU ARE LEAVING! Tomorrow! You're leaving me! You're-"

I broke off crying.

This time it was Bella who knew what to say.

"We're not leaving Cissy. Not really"

I glared at her with red rimmed eyes. Did she think I was a stupid little baby who knew nothing? They _were_ leaving. They were!

She saw me preparing to scream again and interrupted quickly " We're just going on a site inspection."

Dromeda looked as puzzled as me.

"Yup," continued Bella. "A site inspection. We have to make sure this 'Hogwarts place' is fit for our best baby sister."

"Not a baby," I mumbled half-heartedly.

"Nope," said Bella grinning. "But you're our baby sister, and we can't have you going to a second rate school now can we?"

"Hell no!" cried Dromeda, giving me a squeeze.

"So what we'll do is," Bella continued "go to this 'Hogwarts' and inspect every inch of it. I'd say it'll take us about two years to do the job satisfactorily."

"And we'll do it in blocks of three months or so," Dromeda added.

"Yup." Bella was warming to the theme. "And we'll send you daily reports. But Cissy, you have a job too."

"I do?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes." Bella nodded imperiously. " You have to read all our lett- I mean reports, and tell us anything you think we might have missed out. Anything we need to investigate further."

I gave her a weak smile.

"You'll also have to be our main supplier. We need you to send us various bits of 'equipment' _without,_ and this is very important Cissy,_ without _Mummy seeing you."

I managed a soft giggle.

"And finally," Bella was on her knees at this point, towering over the huddled figures of me and Dromeda, making the matress sag. "And most importantly, you have to stay here and make the parents..."

She leaned closer, whispering now

"...make the parents SPOIL YOU!"

With a shriek she grabbed one of my pillows and started pummelling us with it.

With identical shrieks Dromeda and I grabbed the remaining pillows and tried to fight back. Not that there was really much point in fighting Bella. But credit where credit is due Dromeda sure did try. She was very good. She was almost as good as Bella. Maybe in a few years she'd be the strongest. But as I balanced on the headboard out of the way, Bella smooshed her face into the mattress and declared herself the winner.

Dromeda came up laughing and gasping for air. I wasn't sure how she managed to do both at the same time, but then again, Dromeda can do almost anything.

I don't know what I'd do without her.

All at once the tears threatened again.

But Bella was determined I was not going to cry again.

"Anyway Cissy," she said calmly, as if we hadn't just had a massive pillow fight since her last sentence. "You yourself will need the proper equipment to carry out your job so-"

She darted across the room and grabbed the pinkest, fluffiest teddy bear she could find on my shelves.

"This will be your personal guardian."

Triumphantly she shoved it into my arms.

"He's your body guard. It's his job to keep the monsters away. And just to make sure he does..."

She smacked him on the head with her wand.

"There. Anti-Nightmare charm. No more monsters for you Cissy."

And she grinned at me. A big goofy grin that made me grin right back at her.

It worked. My nightmares disappeared. Except for when Pink-Ted had the occasional off night.

It wasn't 'til years later I admitted to Bella I knew there wasn't such a thing as an Anti-Nightmare charm.

She denied the fact vehemently.

* * *

**Hmmm, still a distinct lack of Xerxes. I know! I'll use him to threaten you! **

***Holds up Xerxes* **

**"Miaow! **

***Points at review button.**

** "You know what to do."**


	44. Carolina Zabini

**Four days to go 'til my Birthday! Whoop Whoop =D Just think. Soon I'll be driving a car, crashing constantly, causing havoc wherever I go *Blissful sigh* Ah the joys of being 17. So, in my pre-birthday bliss I knocked this up (nice choice of words that could be interpreted badly =S). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Carolina Zabini**

**Dromeda**

I'd been to King's Cross before, of course. I'd gone every September for the last two years to leave Bella off. But it was odd beyond words, seeing Platform 9 ¾ from this angle. My head hanging out of the train window, Bella waving furiously beside me and Cissy racing the Hogwarts Express like she always did. It was so strange to see her. I mean, I'd always seen her, crying and running and shouting "Goodbye", but only ever out of the corner of my eye, as I ran beside her doing the exact same thing. Now I could see her face on. I could see every tear that streamed down her cheek, her hair whipping messily behind her in the wind, her mouth wide and smiling despite her sobs. And my name joining Bella's in her farewell, as her arms waved hard enough to cause a hurricane.

"Goodbye, Dromeda! Goodbye!"

And then we were round the corner and out of sight, and the blond haired figure of my baby sister had to be relegated to memory.

Bella shut the window and looked me straight in the face.

"_You_ used to look like that. Running and calling _my_ name."

I sniffed and blinked my dampening eyes.

"How did you stop yourself from crying?"

She smirked at me knowingly.

"The same way you just did."

I giggled, my tears having successfully gone.

"So," she said when we reached the compartment we'd stored our trunks in. "I have to go see my friends. Do you want to come or..."

_Yes!_ I mentally shrieked. _Let me come with you! Don't leave me!_

But, like everyone says, I'm very like Bella. Clinging to her big sister was not the way, she'd started her first year at Hogwarts, and I would be damned if it was how I was going to start mine. I wanted to meet Bella's friends. But I wanted to make my own first. I could do this on my own. I was Andromeda Black for Merlin's sake!

So ignoring my churning stomach I replied "Nah, I'll just stay here, if that's ok."

For the second time in ten minutes Bella smiled at me knowingly.

"Fine, but I'll visit you at some point."

"You don't hav-"

"I'll need to get money out of my trunk Dromeda. I can't be bothered rummaging through it right now, and I'm not dragging that thing with me after levitating it all the way up there."

"And you couldn't have thought about putting your money in your purse, before we left home?"

"Nope," she chirped happily. "So I'll see you before the sweet trolley comes by."

"See ya," I murmered as she skipped out the door off to see her friends.

I thumped onto the seat, debating whether or not I should ignore my pride and go after her, when someone else entered the compartment.

She looked about my age. She had skin the colour of coffee and dark black hair, as black as mine, but straight and short. Her cheekbones high and prominent and her eyes were large, slanting and dark rich chocolate in colour, framed by the longest eyelashes I had ever seen. I had always thought to be beautiful you had to look exactly like like Cissy. Apparently I was wrong.

I watched mesmerised as she dragged the trunk across the floor. As she started to lift it I asked "Do you want any help?"

She turned her big expressive eyes on me and seemed to study me for a second before nodding. As she moved to the side to allow me to grab a handle, I pointed my wand and said in a clear voice "Wingardium Leviosa."

Her eyes widened to an impossible size, as her trunk floated onto the rack above out heads.

"You can do spells already?" she breathed. Her eyes flashed with curiosity, envy and something that looked a little like awe.

"Yeah," I smirked haughtily, twirling my wand between my fingers. "Daddy wouldn't teach me that one, said I was too young, but Bella, that's my sister, she reckoned I would need it and taught me when Daddy wasn't looking."

She sat down slowly, still studying me. I stayed standing. I didn't know why, but I really liked this girl. And I wanted her to like me.

After an eternity of silence, that made me more nervous by the second, she suddenly grinned at me. A wide smile that lit up her face and made her seem more like an eleven year old and less like a sophisticated grown-up. She thrust her hand at me and said "Carolina Zabini."

"Andromeda Black," I replied.

I shook her hand and sat down, still shaking it. She giggled and tried to pull it back. Laughing I refused to let go. Then I tried to get my hand off her and we ended up in an almost tug of war that had us both nearly off our seats. It was like something I'd do with Bella. Silly, childish and ending up with us giggling like crazies, for no reason.

As our snorts subsided, the compartment door burst open again. This time it was a familiar face.

"Evan!" I shrieked and flung myself at him.

"Oof!" He groaned, pretending to collapse. "She's killed me! Dromeda's killed me. Run Rodolphus, she's vicious!"

I threw myself laughing onto the seat opposite as his friend leaned on the door frame. Evan shook his head like a dog, making his blond curls fly round his face.

"Hows it going baby cousin?" he grinned.

"I'm not the baby cousin," I pouted back. "Cissy's the baby. I'm just the little cousin."

"Can't argue with that logic," he smirked. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Carolina.

"Oh this is Carolina. She's my new best friend."

Carolina raised an eyebrow, but looked pleased all the same.

"And this Carolina, is my idiot cousin Evan, and his friend...?"

"Rodolphus," the leaner stated. "Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Evan Rosier," Evan said leaning over to shake Carolina's hand. "Sorry about Dromeda, she never does things properly. Always leaves the introductions half-ars- Hey!"

He laughed and tried to shake me off as I jumped on his back.

"Get off squirt!"

"Take it back!"

Take what ba-? Ow!"

I yanked one of his curls.

"Okay! Okay! I lied! Your the most brilliant witch in the world and you never do things half arsed and everything you _do_ do is perfect and your my favourite cousin in the world and-"

He collapsed back onto his seat, with me on top of him.

"That's better."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"As I was saying Carolina, she's bloody mad. Attacks all round her, the flipping maniac. It's the Black blood in her you know."

I threw my wand at him and it smacked him in the face.

"Ah ah ah Dromeda!" He shook his finger in my face. "Number one rule of duelling. Don't throw your wand away. There are much better uses for it. Like so."

Evan's hex hit Rodolphus straight in the face, making him grow a massive handlebar moustache.

"Very funny Rosier," he spat trying to get rid of it, as Carolina and I wet ourselves laughing at him.

"Aw come on Lestrange," Evan chortled back. "I think you look handsome."

Rodolphus made a noise that sounded awfully like a snarl, and stormed out, now moustache free, down the corridor.

Wiping tears from laughter from his eyes, Evan followed him.

"See ya Black. See ya...?"

"Zabini," Carolina supplied. "My surname's Zabini."

And then he was gone.

I glanced at Carolina. She glanced at me. Simultaneously we burst out laughing.

When the giggles finally stopped the compartment door opened yet again.

"Evan?" I turned with a smile, only to realise it wasn't my cousin. It wasn't even Bella. It was a couple of first years. A boy and a girl. They were both a bit on the chubby side. The boy had sandy hair. Not blond, like Cissy's, but that dirty colour some boys have, that looks almost grey in some lights. Fair, Mummy would say, with an untidy fringe that fell into his eyes. In fact his whole appearance was untidy. His shirt was un-tucked, his collar was askew and there was something that looked uncannily like jam stuck to his cheek.

_My_ Mother would've _killed _me if I'd gone out looking like that.

The girl wasn't much better. She was neater at least, not that that said much. She had a round face and a black bob. There were dimples on her cheeks _and_ on her knees, which were grazed and poking out over her navy knee socks, that had pooled round her ankles.

I didn't like the look of her.

Unfortunately, she didn't pick up on the stony silence.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Some older kids came in and stole our carriage as soon as we'd set off. Horrid of them wasn't it?"

With out waiting for an answer, she plonked her fat little behind on the seat beside me.

"I'm Alice," she burbled. "Alice Maddison. And this is Ted."

The fair boy, smiled shyly at us.

"We've had an awful time trying to find another carriage. Everywhere's full! And I'm so clumsy. I kept tripping over my own feet. So did Ted. It's the darn movement of this train."

Her inane chatter was driving me insane. And that infernal smile she had pasted across her pudgy face made me feel like punching her. No one should look that pathetically happy. Especially when sharing a compartment with two people, who clearly didn't want her there. I shared a dark glance with Carolina.

"... older students running up and down as well. It's a wonder I haven't broken my leg." She gave a loud braying laugh. I wasn't sure whether it sounded more like a donkey or someone being punched in the stomach.

" I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. I wonder which House I'll be in. I'd like to go to Gryffindor, obviously. Mum and Dad went there and they say it's the best. What about you?"

I turned up my nose at her in disgust.

"Slytherin," I stated. "My whole families gone there and it sounds_ by far_ the best."

She was either too deaf or too stupid to hear the threatening tone in my voice.

"Oh no! I've heard it's full of horrid witches and wizards in there. I think it sounds awful!"

She wasn't being spiteful. There was no malice in her tone. She was genuinely stupid enough to not realise she'd just insulted my whole family. I jumped to my feet intending to slap the face off her.

"I don't think Slytherin sounds the best," Carolina spat from the corner. "I _know_ it's the best. The rest are filled to the brim with blood traitor filth. Are you a pureblood?"

Her question was directed at Alice.

The dopey smile slipped off her face. Her eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. Her mouth flopped open and closed like a fish. I was almost glad I hadn't slapped her. Her reaction to that wouldn't have been as funny.

"What's a pureblood?" A voice near the door asked. The Ted boy glanced at each of our faces in turn. "My parents are muggles see..."

"Oh your parents are muggles?" Carolina shot the Ted boy a sweet smile. But I saw steel glinting in her eyes. "Then you wouldn't know. Here, I'll explain." She scooted closer to him. "A pureblood is someone who has no muggles in their family. You on the other hand," she shot him a motherly look. "Are what's known as a 'mudblood'. It means you have muggle parents."

The Ted boy gave a little 'oh' of comprehension and nodded his head. Alice jerked like she'd been hit with a stinging hex and gave a squeak of indignation.

"And some purebloods think they're better than mudbloods," Carolina continued standing and looking straight at me. "You know why?"

"Why," the Ted boy asked. Eager to learn more about this new exciting world he had entered.

"Because we are better than you," Carolina snapped spinning round to face him.

With a strength that belied her sight frame she grabbed him by the tie, jerked him up and hissed her words straight in his face.

"You. Are Filth!"

Then she shoved him away from her and he crashed into the door. Alice rushed to his side with a howl of fury.

"You are horrible!" she shrieked. "That's a horrible thing to say! It's all lies Ted, don't listen to them!" The Ted boy looked shocked beyond belief.

I sneered at him.

"Leave would you please. You're creating an awful stink in here Mudblood." That earned me another angry gasp from Maddison.

"And take your blood traitor friend with you. She's a right bitch."

The Ted boy looked at me in disbelief. _What did I do wrong?_ His eyes screamed. Daddy always says that's one of the main differences between us and Muggles. They don't respect women. Whether it was the shock of hearing a girl swear or the fact he'd just been, to all intents and purposes, beaten up by a girl, the Ted boy finally decided now was a good time to go.

Silently he led a spluttering Maddison out, where we heard her promptly burst into angry tears.

Carolina and I smirked at eachother.

Not two seconds later, my annoying big sister appeared.

"There's two firsties crying out there, Dromeda." She smirked at me, full of pride. "What did you do?"

* * *

**THat review button is a present. And you have to give me a present on my Birthday *Pouts***


	45. Sorting

**Well… Driving is scary! And apparently you shouldn't accelerate round corners =S Anyway, I hope to be updating really soon (Like later tonight if possible) so…**

**Sorting**

**Bella**

The first years filed in behind McGonagall. Dromeda was standing beside the little dark girl she'd met on the train. Very pretty. Lots of first and second year boys were staring at her. Hell, I even saw some boys in _my_ year staring at her. She acted as if she didn't even know they were looking. But I had the funniest feeling it _was_ an act. Hmm…

But this wasn't about her. I was more interested in my little sister. I caught sight of those scruffy firsties we kicked out of our carriage, and had to bite back a smirk. Not five minutes after we kick them out, Dromeda beats them up. An excellent start for her. Already she was following in my footsteps, and together we would rule this school.

_What if she doesn't though?_

A nasty little voice was whispering in my head.

_What if she doesn't want you near her. Lets be honest, you're not exactly the nicest sister in the world…_

Shut up! Dromeda loves me!

_Does she though? I mean, you are horrible to her. Are you sure she doesn't want to get away from you? _

I…

_And if she does… How far will she go to get away from you?_

She…

_What if she begs the sorting hat to put her somewhere else? Anywhere but Slytherin, just so she can get away from you! _

No! Dromeda _would_ be in Slytherin! She would! She had to be. Our entire family was in Slytherin. She couldn't leave me. She wouldn't! Would she…?

My stomach clenched in knots as the first person was sorted.

"Abbott, Harold"

HUFFLEPUFF

"Burns, Terrence"

RAVENCLAW

"Black, Andromeda"

She walked slowly towards the stool. Head held high, the very picture of calm. Only someone who really knew her could pick out the little signs. A slight trembling of her fingers. Blinking more than she normally would. Mouth a little tighter than usual. She was nervous.

But it wasn't physically possible for anyone to be more nervous than me. The little voice just wouldn't shut up. Every mean thing I'd ever done to DRomeda came flooding into my brain. What if she didn't get in to Slytherin? What if it was my fault? What if she left me?

The Sorting hat barely brushed her head.

SLYTHERIN

My shriek of joy was clearly audible over the cheers and clapping of the best House of Hogwarts. Dromeda practically skipped to the Slytherin table. She all but bounced into my arms and I gave her a massive bear hug.

_See!_ I spat at the nasty little voice_. Dromeda won't leave me. She'll never leave me! _

**Still no Xerxes. *frown* Must rectify that.**


	46. First Night

**Bit of a filler chapter. Meant to write it ages ago but… Laptop troubles -_- Actually you may want to check chapter 45... I'm not sure if the alert went out. FFNET being awkward for anyone else?**

* * *

**First Night**

**Dromeda**

I sat beside Bella with a grin a mile wide on my face. Bella's was identical. We looked like twins. Evan leaned across about five people, getting some dirty looks in the process, just to whisper "Welcome to Hogwarts" in my ear.

"Sit down you goofball," Bella half-hissed half- laughed.

The sorting continued. Mentally I classed people.

Half-blood

Half-blood

Pureblood

Mudblood

Half-blood

"Madison, Alice."

I glared at her as the hat slipped over her ears. After an age it yelled…

GRYFFINDOR

"Big shock," I muttered.

The stupid berk ran off with the Sorting hat still on her head. I laughed as she blushed bright red and hurried back with it.

Soon after her came two twins. They also received a glare.

"Prewitt, Fabien."

"Those little bastards tried to push me in the lake."

Bella smirked at me. "What did you do?"

I blinked innocently. "Showed them a hex."

She snorted.

"Hit them in the leg," I continued.

"Nice."

"But that massive wild man…"

"The Gamekeeper?"

"Is that was he is? Anyway, he started yelling like a moron."

"Ha."

"Nearly tipped the boat.

"Sounds like him. One thing you should know-"

"Shh!"

Someone else was being sorted.

"Tonks, Edward."

Tonks? So that was the Ted boy's name.

"Is that the mudblood you beat up?"

"Well… It was Carolina really. But yeah!"

Speaking of…

"Zabini, Carolina."

The room went very quiet. Whether because she was the last in the list, or because she really was very pretty, everyone shut up.

She took about five seconds to be sorted.

SLYTHERIN

She smiled showing all her teeth as the whole table started clapping for her. No sooner had she plonked herself beside me than Dumbledore stood up.

I knew what he looked like. I'd collected chocolate frog cards and I had about a million of him. Bella said I was mad. She had one single solitary card and that was Morganna. "Because Morgan Le Fey was just awesome Dromeda! I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"I would like to say a few words…."

"I'd like to say a few words too. None of them very ladylike."

The rest of Dumbledore's speech was lost on me as I tried to control my giggles. By the time I managed it the food was out.

It was delicious! I stuffed my face.

"How do you stay so thin?" Carolina asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you?" I shot back.

She stuck out her tongue at me.

I was so full I Carolina practically had to drag me after the Prefect. We stopped in front of a picture of a red haired witch in large ruffle.

"This is Elizabeth Burke," The Prefect said. "She hides the fastest entrance to the dungeons where the Common room is. The Password is "Slytherins are supreme."

"Indeed they are," snapped Elizabeth Burke. "Now get those first years in here before all the other houses overhear you."

The prefect rolled his eyes as the portrait snapped behind us.

"She's a little …" He made a noise in the back of his throat.

We journeyed on, twisting and turning, until eventually we came to a blank stretch of wall.

"Sonno del Drago," the Prefect said loudly. I saw Carolina smirk, and then got my first glimpse of the Slytherin Common room.

Wow!

It was brilliant. A low ceilinged dungeon like room with greenish lamps. It would have been dark, but for the roaring fire under an extravagantly carved mantelpiece. I would have been exremely impressed if I hadn't been so tired. Bella sat in a black leather armchair surrounded by her friends. I waved goodnight to her as the Prefect directed us to the girl's dormitories.

"Night," she waved back.

Yes, I thought snuggling under the green blanket of my new four-poster bed. Hogwarts is going to be brilliant!

* * *

**Yes... I actually prefer Ted as diminutive of Theodore but there's already a Theodore( Nott). Granted he doesn't appear for years but meh! And I dunno... Edward seems to suit Ted better. *Shrugs***

***Points at review button* **

***Puppy eyes* **

**Go on! we can have a Theodore/Edward argument! **

***More puppy eyes***


	47. Gryffindors

**Hmmm... I get the feeling my writing skills are deteriorating. My plot bunny's not jumping as well as he could at the moment. Perhaps he's sick because I'm going to school soon =( In light of that nausiating fact I thought I'd better get this out pronto.**

**

* * *

**

**Gryffindors **

**Dromed**a

Hogwarts was amazing. Even better than Bella described. And her descriptions had made me desperate to go in the first place. The castle was even bigger than our house.

"Of course it is," Carolina had laughed. "How many buildings have you been in that _aren't_ bigger than your house."

"Not many," I replied matter-of-factly.

She went very quiet after that, I'm not entirely sure why.

The lessons were great too. I was learning new things on a daily basis. It was obvious I'd had a head start though. Daddy had taught me alot. Bella had taught me even more. I sneered at Madison's pitiful attempts so often my face was starting to hurt. Oh that was another thing I'd learnt...

Gryffindors suck!

I'd listened to Bella complain about them for two years straight but now I knew everything she had ever told me was one hundred percent true. They were so annoying! One of the Prewett twins ate half his potions supplies for a bet. It was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen! He had to spend his second day at school in the Hospital Wing. If anyone in Slytherin had been as brain dead as Fabian Prewett, they would have been teased mercilessly for not thinking before they acted. But Prewett wasn't in Slytherin. He was in Gryffindor...

"Did you hear? Prewett was dared to eat his potions ingredients and he actually did it!"

"Wow, he is so brave!"

They're pathetic. If the sorting hat had tried to put me in Gryffindor I'd have got straight on the first train home!

Thank Merlin we only had two classes with them. Potions and Transfiguration.

I loved Slughorn. He took one look at me in our first class and chuckled.

"Oho! You must be Bellatrix's little sister then."

"Yes sir. I'm Andromeda." I smiled at him.

"Yes, Bellatrix has told me all about you. Says your very talented, not that I'd expect any less. Your Father was in my House many years ago. Very talented boy Cygnus Black..."

He talked about Daddy for ten full minutes before he moved onto the next person on his hit list.

Bella had told me "Old Sluggy's" game. He picked out the people he thought were destined for great things. And he nearly always got it right. It was very much in one's best interest to impress Professor Slughorn. He had some very good connections. Several others caught his eye besides me, including Alice Maddison, much to my disgust.

Carolina, sitting beside me, didn't warrant his attention. Until...

"Miss Zabini, your potion is pink."

Although she remained the picture of cool I was close enough to see her cheeks darken in embarrassment.

"Sir..?"

"A normal cure for boils is red, like Andromeda here's."

Her mouth twitched.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Sorry?" Slughorn boomed. "My dear girl whatever for? Pink makes for a much more effective potion. My congratulations Carol."

"It's Carolina actually sir." She looked happier now. Almost smug. I grinned at her.

"My apologies Carolina. Ten points to Slytherin. Everyone, gather round and take a look at Carolina's potion. Note how heating for that little while longer has turned her potion this dark rose..."

He prattled on about Carolina's potion 'til the end of class.

"Good Lord! Is that the time? You'd all best run along now. Don't want to be late for your next class. No homework seeing as it's your first day."

Yes, Sluhorn was the best Head of House I could have asked for. But as I said before, Gryffindors suck.

"Pay attention Miss Black!"

Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House; obnoxious, irritating and unfairly harsh. Not to mention incredibly favouratistic towards her precious Gryffindors. Yet _another_ thing Bella was right about.

She had it in for me right from the off. She glared at her clipboard when she got to my name on the register. Bitch.

"Your older sister may have encouraged you to be disruptive in school, but in my class you will pay attention or pay the consequences."

"But I wasn't doing anything."

"Precisely. You were meant to be paying attention."

"But-"

"Silence Miss Black."

"That's not fair."

"Ten points from Slytherin."

I was seething. How _dare_ she! Carolina shot me a sympathetic look from across the room. That was another thing. She'd made us sit in alphabetical order so I couldn't even sit beside my friend.

"Just until I get to know your names."

I was beside a Gryffindor Idiot with a capital I called Bell.

"This is so hard," he'd grunted.

I snorted and turned my own matchstick into a perfect needle, the first time.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Bell was gobsmacked.

"I'm not an idiot, that's how," I spat back.

He left me alone after that.

Bella laughed when I told her.

"Yeah, people are always going on about how Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. Pity no one realises it's because they're such a bunch of dickheads."

I sighed mournfully. "You got that right Bells."

"And they're all a bunch of blood traitors."

My head jerked up.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," she said, nodding her head emphatically. "They have loads of mudbloods in Gryffindor. Almost as many mudbloods there as Hufflepuff. And the purebloods are a disgrace. You should hear them. There's one, Weatherby or something, a couple of years above me, who actually collects muggle crap."

"That's disgusting!"

"Isn't it. And he's Captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team That's him there."

She pointed to a tall, gangly red head with glasses and a face full of freckles.

_He __**looks**__ like a blood traitor, _I thought to myself.

"Hey Arthur!" someone shouted to him.

_Urgh!_ I shuddered, turning away from the red and gold table. Gryffindors really sucked!

I saw Tonks drop a spoonful of potatoes onto his lap.

_Hufflepuffs suck too._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews make Bunny get better quicker. And Xerxes is eyeing him, so he needs all the help he can get!**_  
_


	48. Duelling lesson

**Well, school sucks, but what can you do?**

***Snarl!***

**Hear that? That's the sound of Xerxes tearing an ear off my plot bunny.**

**

* * *

**

**Duelling Lesson**

**Bella**

Aww! Dromeda had a little friend. It was very sweet. They were always giggling madly together, whenever you saw them. She was very quiet, but she could sure as hell stand up for herself.

"Zabini?" I sneered. "I've never heard of anyone called Zabini. before"

"Oh?" She shrugged haughtily. "I've heard of the Blacks. We make it a point to know the names pureblood families. We see it as a way of upholding our wizarding heritage and making sure we don't associate with the_ wrong_ kinds of people. But if you don't feel that's important..." She trailed off.

She'd managed to cement the fact that she was a pureblood, and imply that _I _was not taking purity seriously, all without resorting to blatant insults or even a mild hex. Not what I would have done, but I have to admit, I was very impressed.

"Oh, I assure you, Zabini, we take a very strong interest in our heritage. The Blacks' have been one of, if not_ the, _most influential pureblood family since the Dark Ages," I replied equally haughtily. "I especially see it as my personal duty to make sure I and my _family_ are not connected to anyone whose blood or intentions could be called into doubt."

_Yeah bitch. Lets see if you're good enough for my little sister._

"No shit."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes became so wide I'm sure they were bugging. What happened to the formal-talking-the-way-you-do-to-elderly-relatives-who-haven't-realised-time-has-moved-on-since-the-Seventeenth-Century-language? I was completely thrown off the loop. Zabini just smiled sweetly at me. Oh my goodness! This little bitch was_ good_!

Without fully knowing what I was doing I started to laugh. Slapping her on the shoulder I grinned.

"You're alright Zabini."

She batted her eyelashes.

"I know.

Dromeda stood beside us smirking.

"I knew you'd like her Bella."

_Smug little cow._

In between gabbing on and on about Carolina, Dromeda's favourite hobby seemed to be slagging off Gryffindors. One especially. A stuck up little bitch called Madison.

"She's mental, she is," Dromeda raged. "Completely coo-coo. I bet my head she ends up in a ward in St Mungos for nut-jobs!"

Zabini nodded solemnly in silent agreement.

"Honestly! Sometimes I could just-"

But I didn't find out which method of torture Dromeda thought Madison deserved at this moment in time, as there was a horrible yowling and something loud and swearing hurled itself through the portrait hole. It sounded like someone being attacked by a panther.

"BELLATRIX GET YOUR BLOODY CAT OFF ME!"

Oh, no. Just my idiot cousin playing with Xerxes.

Evan managed to bang into fourteen people, three armchairs and a tapestry of Ragnuk the first, which fell on top of him, before Xerxes decided his head was not a good way to travel.

"Evan!" I snapped indignantly, smacking his head as it reappeared from underneath the tapestry. "Stop shrieking like a baby, you're scaring him."

"Me?" he exclaimed equally indignant, as I scooped up a mewling Xerxes. "Me? He's the bloody scary one Bella. He was ready to rip Amycus's face off before I stopped him!"

I snorted. "If Carrow can't hold his own against a _kitty cat_, there really is no hope for him. He should go home and wrap himself all safely up in his Mummy's apron strings."

Evan made a growling sound in the back of his throat, which started Xerxes hissing.

"Now look what you've done idiot!"

"Oh shut up!"

Wiping a bit of blood off his cheek he stormed away.

"We have Quidditch practice Thursday night!" I hollered after him.

"Well whatever you do ,don't bring that effing monster with you!" he shouted back, slamming the door to the boys dormitories."

"Prick!" I spat, throwing myself down beside Andromeda. "So Xerxes jumped on his head a little! He didn't mean anything by it. Look at him! He's tiny! So much smaller that all the other cats. Poor baby. He has to put on a little tough guy act if he wants to get anywhere. Such a precious little thing..."

Dromeda made gagging noises as Xerxes purred.

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

A puff of purple smoke later and Dromeda was on the ground nursing a black eye.

"You bitch!"

"You deserved it."

"You see what she does to me?" Dromeda hollered at Zabini. "Beating me up for no reason!"

"No reason!" I dropped Xerxes onto the sofa as I jumped up. "You were antagonising my cat!"

My next jinx narrowly missed her.

_Grrrr Why does she always move when I try to hit her? _

"Ha! Your cat _deserves_ it. Freaky little thing."

_Her_ hex brushed my arm, which and gave me a smattering of boils on my elbow as it passed.

_Oh it's on!_

People jumped over sofa's and behind tables as we tore around the common room shooting curse after curse at eachother. There was alot of smashing noises and incomprehensible shouting. One girl even started crying.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Slughorn stood in the entrance hole beside the little snitch who'd fetched him. I turned with wide innocent eyes. By this stage, I had Dromeda boxed into a corner with my wand at her temple.

"Nothing Professor,"she said in a sweet-little-girl-voice coupled with a butter-wouldn't-melt expression. "Bella was just teaching me the fundamentals of duelling."

"Indeed," said Slughorn looking perplexed.

"Ahem, yes," I cleared my throat. "So as I was saying Andromeda, you mustn't ever let yourself be backed into a corner like that . It's, um- disabling for defending yourself and, er- not great for attacking either."

Slughorn, still looking like he had been hit over the head with a shovel, gazed around the room. Eyes, in various states of wide and damp-ness, blinked back at him from behind furniture. Then he started to chuckle and snort and didn't stop 'til he reached a full belly laugh.

"Ah-ha, yes, well, if you wouldn't mind keeping your, haha, l_essons_, for outside Bellatrix, I'm sure, ah ha ha, the common room can't possibly have enough space for duelling practice, and, er-" he broke off laughing again. Others around him started to nervously giggle. When he finally stopped laughing long enough to speak he choked out, "I'll send the house elves ,ho ho, to tidy this mess up soon. Now all of you, get to dinner." And off he went, still chuckling.

"Well, that was interesting," a quiet voice observed as the rest of the House packed up to go to the Great Hall. The dark chocolate eyes of Carolina Zabini crinkled at the edges in mirth. "If my sister had done that to me I would have sent her down."

"Tch!" Andromeda clucked and she put out a tiny flame that was licking the end of my hair, as she ducked under my arm. "Well I wouldn't have."

Zabini looked at her with incredulity.

"Bella's just Bella. She shouldn't be punished for being herself should she?"

She smirked in my direction.

"Besides, she was only teaching me to duel."

* * *

**You really think he'll be satisfied with one measley ear? Review quick before he decides he's a bit peckish for non-reviewing readers!**


	49. Lonely

**Hey hey! Guess who's not dead! Sorry for the long wait, I've been in Germany, and tomorrow my exchange partner is coming over for a week so... no updates =( So I thought I'd get this little shorty out instead of making you wait a million years for a chapter. Although seriously, Xerxes really has been chewing my plot bunny to pieces. And I kindof need him =( So if I ever manage to pries open his mouth and rescue my poor bunny I'll start writing good again (yay me speak good English) Writers block is a bitch _ **

**Lonely**

**Cissy**

The house was so empty without them. The Black Estate had always been a huge manor, but I'd never realised just how huge it was until they left. A vast universe with no stars to fill it. No Bellatrix. No Andromeda. Just an insignificant little flower in the corner. And not a very pretty flower at that. Just a silly little daffodil. Just a narcissus. Just Narcissa.

No Bella. No Dromeda. Just Cissy.

Oh how I hated it!

I missed them! True, the nightmares had stopped. True, they wrote everyday. True, I was happy they were having a great time at Hogwarts. But I wanted them _here_. And for the first time in my life I knew, if I asked for something I wouldn't get it. I knew that telling Daddy to make them come back wouldn't work. It had always worked before. I'd never been denied anything in my entire life. But it wouldn't work now. And there was no point in asking. So I didn't ask. I just curled up in the window seat with Pink Ted and watched the leaves change colour.

I'd never been so alone in my life. My sisters had always been there. Then Bella had gone to school. And it was lonely, but I'd still had Dromeda and- and...

I bit my lip and tried not to burst into tears. I clutched Pink Ted closer and drew my knees up to my chest.

I missed them so much. I didn't know what to do without them.

I could play with my dolls. I could out up my hair in a million different ways. I could go to tea parties and shopping with Mummy. But no matter how fun anything I did was, it didn't distract me for long enough. At some point in the day, I'd end up on the window seat.

Did they even miss me? They said they did in their letters but... did they really? They were so caught up in the excitement of school... They couldn't possibly miss me that much. maybe they were glad I was gone. Out of the way. No baby sister to tag along and sow them down.

The first tears wetted Pink Ted's fur.

One week down.

A gazzillion to go.

How was I going to survive?


	50. Quidditch

**50! 50 chapters! That's halfway to a hundred! =D I can't believe it!**

**I also now understand why JKR hates writing Quidditch scenes. *shudders*  
**

**Quidditch **

**Dromeda**

I was surrounded by a sea of green. If I looked left or right I would see green scarves, green flags, green banners and even some green painted faces. But why in the name of Merlin would I look round? I was too busy staring down. The grass was green too, and in my peripheral vision I could see a sea of red cheering red dots onto the pitch. But screw the red dots! It was the green dots I was interested in!

One green dot in particular. Far below the Slytherin Quidditch Team strode towards the enemy. "Lestrange, Montague, Rackharrow, Black..." I didn't catch the name of the others. My voice was loud enough to burst my eardrums by itself, never ,mind the hundreds of other students screaming with me in delight. We were going to win. We know it.

My eyes zoomed in on the mass of shiny black hair pulled neatly into a plait out of the way. As if sensing my gaze, Bella turned and shot me a brief grin. Then mounted her broom as Hooch's whistle sounded. I followed her as she streaked into the air. Within seconds she was in the thick of the game.

"And Black has the Quaffle. Dodges a bludger from Vance, she's nearly at the Goal Posts, come on Arthur stop her!"

The Gryffindors groaned loudly as Bella scored. Not that I could hear them. I was too busy screaming again. We had scored! Slytherin had scored in the first two minutes and _my_ sister was the one who did it! Dimly I heard Carolina mutter "commentary's supposed to be unbiased," but I was far too caught up in the game, whooping for Bella as she zipped round in a victory lap, slapping Evan a high five as he smacked the bludger back towards that wanker Vance.

And as I watched my sister and cousin darting through the air scoring more goals and knocking more people off their brooms my screams became louder, my waving more fanatic. And my jealousy raged.

Why couldn't I play? Why was I stuck here on the stands? Sure it was fun... but it would be so much more fun to be out there. For me to be scoring the goals. And getting the glory. And hearing the crowd chant "Black! Black! Black!" and know it was for me!

But it was Bella who was out there. Bella who was scoring. Bella who was being glorified. Bella whose name was being chanted.

And I was so insanely jealous. Yet again, my big sister was overshadowing me. But one... One day I would be noticed. One day they would chant my name. One day _I _would overshadow Bella!

And then she scored again.

And the crowd screamed for more.

And I screamed with them.

'Cos no matter how much the tiny seed of jealousy tried, it couldn't block out the enormous warm feeling of I got when I saw her play. She was so good. I was so proud to have her as my sister.

It was the bloody mudbloods' fault! _I _was near perfect on a broom! But they'd never so much a seen one before in their lives. So we got stuck with a crappy "First years aren't allowed brooms" rule to protect the filthy little darlings, lest they hurt themselves! It was so unfair on the people who could already fly! It was so unfair on me!

I nearly cried when our seeker caught the snitch. He caught it a milisecond before Bella scored her most impressive goal yet. From fifty feet away she temporarily jumped up off her broom and kicked the quaffle straight through Weasley's outstretched hands. A truly epic goal. Even if it wasn't counted.

So she was hounded before she could even set a foot on the ground. She was our hero. She had performed some of the most fantastic maneuvers many of the spectators had ever seen. And she was only a lowly second year! They practically carried her from the pitch to the common room, where Slytherin decided to show their appreciation for her more vocally with the teachers out of sight.

And amidst the festivities and cheering and drinking and eating Bella, with Xerxes balancing on her head, swiping all round him, reached out an arm, draped in a Slytherin flag, and grabbed me.

"You think that was good?" she cried grasping me to her side. "You haven't seen anything yet! You just wait 'til next year when there's two of us on the team! Right Dromeda!"

My smile was wide as a water melon, as some in the crowd still chanted "Black! Black! Black!" Soon, they'd be chanting for me too.


	51. Tryouts

**Tryouts**

**Bella**

They're all lined up in front of us. A line of people all desperate to get in. You can see it in their eyes. They're insanely jealous of us. We're already in. We get to wear the green uniform. They want to. They want to get on the team.

At least forty people.

And there's only one spot.

One person wants it more than any of them. She's blatantly the shortest one there. For some reason she's the only second year trying out this year. She glares in determination, even though we haven't actually started yet. When her eyes narrow they look more grey than brown. She's the absolute spit of me.

I smirk easily at her. Evan does too.

_Come on Dromeda. Show us what you can do. _

Lestrange blows the whistle. He's really loving his new status as Qudditch Captain.

Within seconds of kicking off, Dromeda darts straight to the front of the group. The others, all older than her, don't like it. One actually snarls. They try to catch up with her. But she's too good for them. Of course she is. Didn't I teach her myself? No way they'll catch her.

She lands with a grace even I would struggle to attain.

Soon Lestrange is in the goals, with wannabe chasers chucking Quaffles at him, as we watch from the ground disinterestedly.

Dromeada is last in line.

She doesn't waste time.

As soon as Evan nods at her to go she's off like a shot. Lestrange barely has time to register what's happening, before she's thrown the quaffle with all her strength and it's zoomed past his outstretched arms.

He snaps his head round looking for it, but she's flown round the back of the goal posts and caught it.

She scores again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And- she misses. Lestrange got lucky and caught it by the tips of his fingers. She looks devastated. She can't believe she missed it.

Below 38 people glare at her. One smirks.

Two people scored nine times out of ten.

Winickus looks smug. He's a seventh year. Of course he'll get on. He has to. There's no way that little squirt will beat him.

Lestrange walks over to them.

"Black, you're on."

One tiny little phrase. Said casually. As if forty people weren't hanging on his every word.

My little sister's eyes light up. She shrieks and jumps on the spot punching the air.

I shriek and run to hug her.

Winickus shrieks too.

"She's a second year! A second year!"

"She flew better than you," Lestrange replies coolly.

"We got the same score-"

"She _flew_ better than you."

"But-!"

"I want her on the team, Winickus. Not you."

Winickus glares at her. He looks like he'd very willingly curse her into oblivion. Then he glares at us. His muddy eyes glinting in fury, first at me then sweeping to Evan.

The implication is there.

_She only got on the team because of you. _

Bullshit!

Dromeda got on the team because she's a brilliant flyer, not because I'm her sister, not because Evan's her cousin. Because she's awesome. Because she's Dromeda.

They mutter for months, but it all changes after our first match.

Two Blacks. Gryffindor didn't stand a chance.

And at the after party, only Winickus looks bitter.

Everyone else is cheering her.

Like she deserves.

She's the greatest chaser Slytherin's ever had.

Apart from me of course.


	52. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley **

**Cissy**

Nothing in the world was as good as having my sisters back where they belonged. With me. And they weren't ever going to leave me again, because this September_ I_ would be going to Hogwarts too.

How wonderful! It'd be just like it used to be. Bella, Dromeda and Me. But better! 'Cos we'd be at school. Away from home._ I'd_ be at Hogwarts! At last I'd be a proper witch just like Bella and Dromeda.

I grinned harder and squeezed our linked arms. Bella smirked at Dromeda. Dromeda raised an eyebrow at Bella. And without warning they were swinging me through the air like a toddler.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried, laughing all the same.

"What's that Cissy? Higher?"

"No, no stop!" I giggled.

"Higher? Ok!"

"Stop it! I'm not a baby."

I stamped my foot in a display of mock anger.

Bella just flicked my nose and linked arms tighter.

Sisters!

Thank goodness I was finally old enough for school. Now we'd never be apart again.


	53. Cissy's Sorting

**I couldn't just leave you with that short update! So I wrote another chapter =D**

**

* * *

**

**Cissy's Sorting**

**Dromeda**

This was brilliant! For the first time, I could hang my head out the moving train window and not feel like crying.

I mean, I'd miss Mummy and Daddy and all, but leaving home wasn't as sad as usual, when Cissy was right beside me waving, shouting goodbye and crying...Oh damn.

After a glance at the tears dripping down her sweet little face it didn't take long for my hayfever to start up. And it really didn't help that she was smiling despite the tears. It made her look so brave. So breakable. Oh hell! When did baby Cissy get big enough to go to Hogwarts! Even Bella wasn't completely dry eyed.

"Hi Cissy."

A little first year girl with an upturned nose, I was sure I had seen at one of Mummy's parties, appeared from no where. Cissy smiled.

"Hi Bonnie."

Ahhh! Bonnie Parkinson. Yes I remembered her. Her brother was in my year. Prick. But if Cissy liked her, then his sister couldn't be that bad.

The two of them scampered off, leaving me with Bella...

I turned around. Bella had gone.

"Bloody typical!"

"Blackie!"

Carolina poked her head out of a nearby compartment.

"Would you hurry up and get in here!"

Rolling my eyes I dragged my trunk over.

"Well give me a hand."

She flicked her wand at my trunk. No more muggle-lifting-rubbish for Miss Zabini.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine. Benji was dead annoying, but he's very sweet at the same time, so I guess I can forgive him. Besides, brothers and sisters are supposed to be annoying."

"Older sisters especially."

"Mmmm."

"Little sisters not so much though. Mine's starting Hogwarts this year."

"Awww."

"Yeah."

"what's she called."

"Narcissa."

"Awwww! That's such a pretty name."

"Yeah. I wish my name was that pretty."

"Oh don't be stupid. Andromeda's a lovely name."

"Yuck! No it's not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

That argument (during which I turned Carolina's nose orange and she swore at me in Italian) lasted us nearly all the way to Hogwarts.

We had just finished changing into our robes when the little blond haired angel herself appeared in the door, kitted out in her own new robes._ Oh she looked so sweet!_

"Cissy!"

"Hi!"

She blushed shyly.

"HI Dromeda. I just wanted to see you before we arrived. Who's..."

"Oh this is Carolina-"

"Zabini! Hello! I'm Cissy. Dromeda's told me all about you!"

Carolina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"She has?"

Cissy nodded emphatically.

"Yeah. She says you're really nice and funny and dead good at dealing with people-who-give-you-shit."Cissy giggled. "I know we're going to be friends."

Cissy is very forward about friendship when she likes someone. It's the sweetest thing ever.

Carolina's eyebrows jerked higher and she smiled harder.

"No doubt about it."

Cissy flashed her a grin and flitted away again, probably to find Bella.

"Wow."

I turned at Carolina's exclamation.

"I was expecting a miniature you! She's..."

"Nicer? Sweeter? Less violent-er?"

"Blonde!"

Peals of laughter filled our compartment.

I giggled all the way up to the castle.

In the Great Hall Bella slipped into the seat opposite me and we waited for the first years to file in.

They were all so _small_!

Cissy caught sight of us and waved. She was the picture of excitement. Others round her looked like they were about to throw up with nerves, but not Cissy. Her lips were practically a blur as she chattered in a whisper to Bonnie.

Hat in hand, the Scottish Bitch soon put a stop to the babble.

"Settle down please."

Cissy listened intently as the Sorting Hat's started singing. Well, it is pretty exciting the first time you hear it. As you get older though, the excitement wears off. Bella wasn't even pretending to listen, she'd got a nail file out.

"Black, Narcissa."

The nail file disappeared so fast I thought she'd banished it. Suddenly Bella focused all of her attention on the front of the hall. I did likewise.

Our baby sister glided towards the stool, smoothing her skirt as she sat, the picture of cool. Though she did wrinkle her nose slightly as the Sorting Hat neared her hair. It _was_ dirty.

But it barely brushed her head before yelling,

"SLYTHERIN!"

She beamed and jumped up off the seat as Bella, Evan and I started screaming like mad. It took five minutes and alot of "Control yourself Miss Black"s before the sorting could continue.

Not that we cared. The most important person had already been sorted. The rest could go to Hell for all I cared.

Cissy sat wedged between me and Bella, who had somehow made it round to our side of the table. I gave her a one armed hug. Only just sorted and already Hogwarts was so much better with Cissy beside us.

* * *

**Pwease review!**


	54. Different

**Well I'm off to Scotland for a wee while, so I'll leave you this in my absence. **

**

* * *

**

**Different**

**Cissy **

Hogwarts certainly was... different.

It _was _good. Just like Bella and Dromeda said, I learned loads, but was still miles ahead of most of the others, particularly the mudbloods.

That was one of the bad points. The Muggleborns. They were so... disconcerting. They'd go wild over the simplest things like the staircases and the portraits.

"Don't the people in Muggle portraits move?" I asked Dromeda.

"No," she said with an air of authority. "They stay still, _all _the time!"

"But don't they get sore having to stay still for so long?"

"Nope. Muggles like pain."

"But nobody likes pain!"

"Muggles do."

Dromeda was smarter than me and had two years more experience with Muggles and Mudbloods, so she answered all my questions.

But it wasn't just the Mudbloods. It was... normal people too.

They were so rude!

People would jostle me in the corridors and not apologise. Some older ones actually yelled things at us, just for the simple fact that we were first years. And the poltergeist! He would throw things at us, books and chalk and even sometimes _ink_! The first time he poured ink in my hair I went into the toilets and cried.

Someone told Bella and she came running in less than ten minutes later.

"Cissy!" she yelled banging the cubicle door. "Narcissa Black come out of that cubicle right now!"

When I finally did come out, damp eyed and sniffing, no one else was in the bathroom. Bella had cleared it.

Ignoring the ink that was staining my face she pulled me into a hug and stroked my arms.

"It's ok Cissy, it's ok."

"No it's not," I said wetly. "I get insulted and pushed about and have things thrown at me and now I've got ink in my hair and it'll never come out!" I broke off crying.

"It was only Peeves Cissy. It'll be ok."

"No it won't! It's not just Peeves, it's everyone in this whole stinking castle! I hate it! I want to go home!"

I did! I wasn't used to this sort of treatment. At home everyone was nice to me and I wasn't yelled at or sneered at or... inked!

There was a banging at the door.

"Let me in Bella! I need to see Cissy! I know you can hear me, let me in!"

Bella left me huddled on the floor and opened the locked door.

Dromeda stood glaring, on the other side.

"Password?"

"Fuck off!"

She barged past Bella and dropped to her knees beside me. Bella relocked the door.

"What's the matter Cissy?"

Bella sat on my other side.

"Maybe we can help."

"No you can't."

"But maybe we can."

"Come on Cissy, tell us."

I wiped my nose on the handkerchief Dromeda had handed me.

"It's just- I don't- People are so mean!"

I pouted at them with big teary eyes.

They blinked at me for a second then looked at eachother knowingly.

"Ah."

"You see Cissy," Bella began. "Some people aren't... aren't...?"

"Some people aren't nice," Dromeda finished.

"Exactly."

"Some people are just arseholes Cissy. Your problem is you're too nice."

"What?"

"Dromeda's right Cissy. You've only ever been around nice people-"

"Like us."

"- and so you're always nice to people and are shocked when they're not nice back."

I nodded slowly.

"So what you need to do is stop being so nice," Dromeda stated with an air of finality, as if she'd just fixed my problems.

"But-?"

"But what Cissy? You can't go on being nice to people who are horrible to you! It doesn't make sense. And it makes people think you can't stick up for yourself, so they'll be mean to you to get you to do what they want."

It did make sense.

"Yes Cissy," Bella broke in. "You have to walk over people and put them in their place. If you don't they'll walk over you."

It really made sense. My sisters always knew the right thing to do.

So the next time someone shoved me in the corridor I pushed the right back. I didn't push very hard but they went flying into a wall.

I hadn't realised Dromeda was right behind me.

"Ha! Maddison you're so pathetic! Even my little sister can beat you in a fight."

So this was the Maddison Dromeda hated so much.

"Just you wait Black! I'll- I'll-!"

"Stutter at us?" I offered sweetly.

She stared bug eyed at me while Dromeda laughed harder.

"Come on Cissy," she giggled. "We don't want to hang around her too long. We might catch stupid disease."

We locked arms and sauntered down the corridor together.

I felt so powerful. Finally part of the House of Black, standing up against stupid blood traitors. With my sister beside me I could do anything.

Hogwarts really wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Leave me lots of nice reviews to read for coming home =D**


	55. Flying

**Scotland was great (if a bit chilly!)**

** Now I realise this is a bit short, but don't worry. I'll be posting another chappie later today =D**

**

* * *

**

**Flying Lesson **

**Cissy **

I was a good flier. I didn't particularly enjoy it, but it _was_ fun I suppose. Bella and Dromeda loved it. They spent hours teaching me how to fly properly. And the first thing Madame Hooch said to me was...

"No Black, not like that. Merlin's beard."

"But this is the way I've always gripped my broom Professor."

"Then you've been doing it wrong for years."

The Gryffindors all tittered. Idiots! This _was_ the proper way to grip a broom! My sisters had taught me themselves!

Angrily I mounted the stick the school had gave me. As I said before, I'm no fan of flying but even I could tell these brooms were rubbish.

"When I blow this whistle I want you to kick off, hover for a moment and land immediately- Black what _are _you doing?"

I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong Professor?"

The Gryffindors were sniggering again. Some even pointed.

"We do not ride side saddle here Miss Black. Kindly mount your broom correctly."

I stared at her gobsmacked.

"But Professor! I'm wearing a skirt!"

The Gryffindors exploded. One in particular, a tall boy with goldy blonde hair, let out a great guffaw that carried across the grounds.

Hooch glared at me.

"No need to be funny Black, mount that broomstick now. And seeing as you're so smart why don't you do a lap to show us all how well you can fly." Sarcasm rolled off her.

I hated when teacher's did that. Assuming you couldn't do something. Assuming you wouldn't. Well I'd show her.

Glaring I swung a leg over the broom and kicked off hard as I could. I smirked as I glimpsed Hooch's stunned expression amidst the gasps below me. And an exclamation of "She can fly!" came from the blonde boy. I urged the broom faster and revelled at the wind making my hair dance behind me. On a whim I did a little roll. Well, they'd probably _all_ seen my knickers by this stage, I might as well give them a bit of a show. In an impressive time, if I do say so myself, I finished the lap.

Slowing down I came to a graceful stop to the cheers of the Slytherins.

"Settle down, settle down," Madame Hooch called marching over to us. "Tell me Black, are you related to Bellatrix and Andromeda?"

"Yes ma'am. They're my sisters."

"Hmm. Well that explains alot. Ten points to Slytherin for exceptional flying."

And that's how I learned, no matter what people's first impression of you is, you can always win them over if you want to.

* * *

**Reviews make me type faster =D**


	56. Care of Magical Creatures

**Told you I'd update quickly =D**

**

* * *

**

**Care of Magical Creatures **

**Dromeda**

This was going to be interesting. I'd had enough of boring old subjects. Now I'd get to learn exciting new ones, and hopefully they'd be more interesting than the muck we were being taught at the minute.

And Professor Kettleburn was fantastic. He was completely wild! And he only had one arm and one leg! Though hearing him talk about the creatures he's faced, it's a wonder he had any!

I would sit in his classroom utterly transfixed as he lectured about Ashwinders and Erumpents and Lethifolds.

But today we were finally going to have a practical lesson. Outside! About time! We'd only been waiting a whole four days!

I saw Cissy flying in the distance.

_Aw! She must be having her first flying lesson. I bet it's going well. She's a natural on a broom._

I smiled as she attempted a little roll. Such a talented little sister I had.

"I should be starting you off with something easy," Kettleburn growled as he limped, leaning on a cane, towards the forbidden forest with us hot on his tail. "But you all look reasonably competent."

I noticed his gaze lingered uncertainly on Maddison for a second, and smirked.

"So I decided to give you something a little more challenging."

Excitement built in us as we trotted along the rough dirt path into the trees. I wished Carolina was here so I could gossip to her about how fantastic this was. But, of course, she refused to do Care of Magical Creatures.

"Animals Blackie? Urgh!"

Honestly! Who in their right mind picked Ancient Runes over Care of Magical Creatures. That girl wasn't right in the head.

Justina Pilliwickle glued herself to my side. Her best friend had abandoned her too so we stuck together. She wasn't bad, but not a patch on Carolina. We were the only Slytherin girls to do Care of Magical Creatures. So we got stuck with those idiots Blaise Pascal and Oliver Parkinson. Pascal had dipped Justina's hair in ink in first year and she hadn't quite forgiven him for it. Don't know why. I mean she did turn his pencil case into a mongoose and have it attack him. To this day she insists it was an accident.

We could barely keep up with Professor Kettleburn. He certainly could move fast for a man with only half the normal amount of limbs. I could hear Maddison puffing behind me. _Far_ behind me. Fat bitch.

"Here we are," he barked. "Stand back now, don't want to startle them."

I barged my way to the front, elbowing Gryffindors in my path and causing more than a few grumbles.

_What were they? What fascinating beast had he brought us to see? A Chimaera? A Sphinx? Dare I even hope, a Drag_on?

"These are Hippogriffs."

My face fell.

_Hippogriffs? Hippogriffs! Well they weren't dangerous! There was nothing exciting about a Hippogriff. _

"This is a joke!" I whispered to Justina.

"What?"

"Showing us Hippogriffs! I was expecting something far more impressive."

"Like what," Parkinson butted in. "Hoping he'd show us a dragon Black?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Of course not," I lied. "I just thought-"

"So who'd like to go first."

I looked between Kettleburn and the Hippogriffs. Not me, that was for sure!

"What about Black? She's been listening _so_ attentively."

Everyone looked to me.

I shot Maddison a look of pure hate. That little bitch! I _was_ listening! But before I could reach my wand, and show her _just_ how well I'd been listening, Kettleburn nodded at me.

"On you go Black.

Sticking my nose in the air I marched into the pen. Once there I stared warily at the Hippogriff. It's orange eyes seemed to appraise me like a piece of meat. I didn't trust it one little bit.

"What's the matter Black," Maddison hissed. "There's nothing to be scared of if you just do what Professor Kettleburn told you. You were listening weren't you?"

She had her face pressed right up against the pen. Justina, beside her, was shooting her a contemptuous look.

"Of course I was listening," I spat advancing towards the beast. "Nothing to be scared of. You're not dangerous are you you big brute."

It all happened so quickly.

One minute I was standing there facing the beast, the next...

I was on the ground. And there was blood everywhere. And people were screaming. I could hear Maddison crying "I'm covered! I'm covered!"

Then a streak of fire ran down my arm. I gasped at the pain and realised most of the screaming I could hear was coming from my own mouth.

_Oh it hurt, it hurt! It hurt so bad!_

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. _But I never cry!_

And the pen was covered in blood. _But surely all that blood couldn't be mine._

And Bella was there. And Evan. _How-? Why-?_

"It's okay Dromeda, you'll be ok. Evan lift her."

I did the only sensible thing I could. I blacked out.

* * *

**And anyone who wants to know where all that extra blood came from, please click the review button...NOW!**


	57. A viscous red substance

**You guys are fricking amazing, you know that! I come home from work, and what do I find? Only ten whole frickin reviews in a row! Yousuns sure like your blood XD I hope this is good enough for you... **

**

* * *

**

**A viscous red substance**

**Bella**

It was a beautiful summery day. Probably the last one we were going to get before the world realised it was September and cooled us all down.

So when Evan asked me to skive, there really was no question was there.

An hour in Charms or an hour doing nothing in the sunshine...

"Hell yeah! Lets go!"

It was embarrassingly easy to sneak out. So easy I began to wonder why I didn't skip class more often.

Dipping your feet in the Black Lake on a hot day is nice. Dipping your feet in the Black Lake on a hot day when your supposed to be making a teapot do a tap dance is _nicer._

"Why did you ask me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask Lestrange or one of your other friends? Why me?"

"'Cos."

"'Cos why?"

"Just 'cos Cuz."

I rolled my eyes. He just laughed.

"What! I'm not allowed to spend some quality time with my little cousin any more?"

"Quality time? Yeah right! Your friends wouldn't skive would they."

"Well... that might have something to do with it."

I gave a bark of laughter.

"What no threats? No hexes?"

I shot him a feral grin.

"Well I was thinking it's far too nice a day to be fighting. But if you insist-"

He barely dodged my jinx.

"You little!"

Laughing he shot one at me, which I easily blocked.

"Gonna have to do better than that Evan."

Soon we were running barefoot over the lawns shooting hexes at one another and laughing hard. But when Evan turned my hair into snakes I stopped dead.

"Oh. My. Word. You have to teach me that curse!"

He laughed straight in my face at ,my reaction, but what did I care! I rushed back to the water's edge to get a look at myself.

"Evan that is actually fantastic. Teach me now!"

I looked like a modern day Medusa. But prettier. And more badass.

It took five whole minutes to make Evan tell me the incantation, but as soon as I knew it I danced around changing my hair every five seconds.

"Snakes. Hair. Snakes. Hair."

I squealed with pleasure, like a little girl who'd just been given a new dolly. This was brilliant!

Then I saw how close we'd wandered to the castle.

"Um... Evan. Shouldn't we be more, I don't know... hidden?"

He glanced at the transfiguration window above us.

"Ah..."

We exchanged a look and sprinted to the safety of the forbidden forest.

Once in the relative safety of the trees, we were free to laze about just as we had been doing all morning.

As we strolled, I looked around disinterested. Ever since that little _incident_ in Spain, I hadn't been too fond of forests. I wasn't scared, but trees didn't really fill me with the joy they once had. Of course that could just have been me growing up. But either way, I just didn't understand students who found it exciting to sneak in here.

And guess who was one of those students.

"I've been in here loads of times Bella. I practically know this place like the back of my hand."

"Evan. I really don't care."

"Ever since first year I've been sneaking out..."

I rolled my eyes and just let him ramble on. Merlin, he could talk! I seriously considered banging my head against a tree, to see if he would notice.

Then I heard voices.

"Evan shut up."

I crept closer and peeked through a bush.

Well what do you know!

It was Dromeda's class. How sweet. I'd never taken Care of Magical Creatures, but Dromeda seemed dead keen on the idea. The third years were all grouped round some sort of cage with some sort of animals in it. Wait... Hippogriffs. Yes I saw them clearly now. They looked cute, in a way. Not a patch on my Xerxes though.

"On you go Black."

Dromeda shot that little Madison girl (right little bitch she looked) a filthy look. And just think. If I hadn't have taunted her all these years, she'd never have never got enough practice to give a look that venomous.

She stalked into the cage thing. Maddison edged her way to the front of the crowd and pushed her face right up against the bars. Dromeda shot the Hippogriff a wary glance.

"What's the matter Black," Maddison hissed. "There's nothing to be scared of if you just do what Professor Kettleburn told you. You were listening weren't you?"

"Of course I was listening," she spat whipping her head round to glare at Maddison. Then she turned on her heel and marched towards the beast.

"Nothing to be scared of. You're not dangerous are you you big brute."

It all happened so quickly.

]One minute Dromeda was glaring into it's evil looking orange eyes, the next...

The Hippogriff reared on it's hind legs. The third years screamed. It's talons flashed in the sunlight. Then came down slashing through the arm Dromeda had raised to shield herself. I was frozen with horror. It was so fast, but also so slow. Like someone had cast Impedimenta on the world. I saw a million emotions flicker across Dromeda's face. Shock. Fear. And finally, pain. A graceful crimson arch spurted from the wound on her arm.

It took me a while to realise what it was in my numb state.

Blood.

Blood.

_Blood. _

The word pounded through my head with every beat of my heart.

"Blood!"

With a jerk I broke out of my paralysis and hurtled out of the bush. From the corner of my eye, I could see that monster preparing to leap again at my little sister, as she lay crumpled on the ground.

Eyes never leaving Dromeda I thrust my wand arm towards it in a slashing motion and screamed an incantation I didn't even register.

As I dropped to my knees in front of her, I vaguely heard the bellowing of an animal in pain, and warn liquid started to hit my back in jets that weakened with every burst. Some classmate of Dromeda's started to bawl "I'm covered! I'm covered!"

But it was Dromeda I was concerned with.

Tears ran down her cheeks in a never ending flow. She never cried!_ Never!_ But now she cried. Cried as she hadn't cried since she was a baby. And she screamed. A long never ending scream, all the while looking round for the person who was screaming. But midway through the scream came a gasp, a minuscule pause in the wail, and she clutched her arm, the pain only being just processed. Then screamed anew.

"It's okay Dromeda, you'll be ok. Evan lift her."

I tried, unsuccessfully, to hide my own panic with soothing words.

"It's okay Dromeda. Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

She didn't hear me. As Evan lifted her she fainted. My placating became more frantic.

"You're fine Dromeda, you're fine! Oh please be fine. Please!"

WE ran out of the clearing, Evan trying not to jolt her, me trying to keep her hand in mine.

I spared one glance of the scene we were leaving.

Third years were running, crying everywhere. Professor Kettleburn had lost his walking stick and was dragging himself along the forest floor searching in vain for it. Maddison stood stock still was covered head to toe in a viscous red substance. A viscous red substance that stained the walls of the pen.

In the middle of it all was the Hippogriff, crumpled as my darling Andromeda had been crumpled, lying in a pool of viscous red substance that dripped from a deep gash in its throat.

_You did that,_ a voice in my head whispered in a tone I would later recognise as pride. _You did that._

The warm liquid that has hit my back was cooling rapidly. And I knew if I looked at it -when I looked at it- it too would be a viscous red substance.

But all this was acknowledged and dismissed in an instant.

_Andromeda._

Her eyes fluttered open and clouded with pain.

"Bella," she whimpered.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

Bella," she whimpered again.

"I'm here, I'm here!" My voice got higher and higher in pitch. It was the only way it could pierce through the roaring in my ears.

We kept up this steady chant all the way to the Hospital Wing.

Most likely we caused a stir speeding through the corridors covered in a viscous red substance. But if we did I didn't notice. My attention was focused solely on the pale figure in my cousin's arms.

"Bella."

"I'm here, I'm here!"

* * *

**Review! Or Dromeda wil keep losing her "viscous red substance" 'til she dies! (That is sooooo canon-_-) **


	58. Pain

**Homework is boring. I'm going on FFNET =D**

**

* * *

**

**Pain**

**Dromeda **

Oh it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! No matter how gentle Evan was, every movement was agony. I wish I could've stayed unconscious. I couldn't stop whimpering.

"Bella."

Bella looked like death. Her face was paler than I'd ever seen it, her eyes bugged and her hair was matted in blood. It was so scary. It couldn't be mine, it just couldn't! I couldn't have lost that much blood. I was scared to look at my arm.

Even worse was what she was saying.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

She was scared. So, so scared. And Bella was never scared. Which meant I must be really badly hurt.

"Bellaaaa," I sobbed as we finally reached the Hospital Wing.

She refused to let go of my hand as Madame Pomfrey bustled round me agitatedly.

"Showing Hippogriffs to Third Years! What in goodness name does he think he's doing! As if Quidditch didn't give me enough to do, he has to bring monsters into the school!.."

I tuned her out as she poked and prodded at my arm, making it sorer than before if that was even possible. I stared into to Bella's eyes and breathed noisily, trying to stop crying.

She seemed calmer than she had a second ago. At any rate her eyes had stopped bugging, and that made me feel so much better. Her stormless grey eyes soothed me more than her panicked placations had. If Bella thought things were going to be okay, things were going to be okay.

By the time Pomfrey had finished patching me up and wrapped my arm in a sling so tight I could barely move my arm, I was painfully drowsy. Bella's rhythmic caress on my forehead was lulling me to sleep, the pillow was so nice and soft and my eyes drooped of their own accord.

But before I could sink into sweet oblivion, Madame Pomfrey had some news.

"_What!" _

My voice hit decibels only dogs could have heard.

"Well you see Miss Black, the Hippogriffs talons are comprise of-"

"Are you saying," Bella hissed "That because that_ thing _had some freakish element in its nails, my little sister will be scarred_ for life_!"

A terrified, inarticulate noise escaped my lips.

"Not for certain. Sometimes the scar will fade in time..."

The roaring in my head drowned out her words.

Scar.

Scar.

_Scar! _

I was scarred!

This couldn't be happening. People didn't get scarred! That's what we had magic for. Magic healed cuts like this and meant nobody but muggles got scars!

Wildly I tore at the sling.

Pomfrey and Bella tried to grab my arms and stop me.

I wish they had.

A jagged red line, angry and sore, ran down the previously smooth skin of my lower arm. It was even worse than I'd expected.

I lay back limply on the bed and allowed them to manoeuvre me and reapply the dressing. Tears slid slowly down my cheeks as Pomfrey murmured.

"... redness will go down, At worse you'll be left with a faint white line. It's not..."

I was scarred.

There was a mark on my arm that made me different from everyone else. Made me different from Bella. Everybody would be able to tell us apart now. I'd be the freak with the horrible mark on her arm!

Silently I cried harder.

Then Cissy burst through the Hospital Wing doors.

Immediately I dragged my good arm across my face to wipe away my tears, and smiled brightly at her. No need to scare her.

"Your arms in a cast!"

Oh yeah.

She was crying almost as hard as me. Her eyelashes had clumped together and she looked so young.

"It's alright Cissy," I babbled. "I'm fine, I just-"

"You've been crying."

Sometimes I wished she wasn't so observant.

"Well-, er-, yes, but-, it was mostly from shock you know."

"I heard you got attacked by a heard of wild Hippogriffs that Professor Kettleburn set upon he class-"

"-and I heard Maddison yelling that she got covered in the blood."

"Well not exactly..."

"- and Parkinson's telling everyone that Bella saved you and killed one of them dead."

"Er- well- really?..."

Cissy got her first good look at Bella and shrieked.

"You're covered in blood!"

Bella blinked at her in surprise then took a glance down at herself over her shoulder.

"Oh! Yes! The Hippogriff's blood. I'll go- I'll just- I'll be back in a minute."

She sped off and we got a good look at her back. It was saturated.

Good grief! Bella killed a Hippogriff! That's where all the extra blood had come from. I felt a surge of affection towards my big sister. She killed a Hippogriff for me.

Cissy turned back to me trembling from horror.

"Are you really alright Dromeda? Truly? You don't have to pretend for me. I'm not a baby anymore."

She set her mouth in a firm little line, and although she was shaking like a leaf, I realised little Cissy was stronger than any of us had previously thought.

"It's quite sore and-, and-,"

Tears welled in my eyes again and I hastily blinked them back.

"And I'm going to have a scar."

With an almighty sniff I managed to keep the tears at bay.

Cissy clambered onto the bed beside me and stroked my hair sympathetically.

"It's okay Dromeda. It'll be a lovely scar and it'll show everybody how brave you are. Facing a Hippogriff like that."

She kept petting me like a dog until at last I was able to slip into the land of nod, where there were no Hippogriffs or scars or bitches like Maddison.

When I woke Bella was back. There was a very beautiful blonde witch beside her.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here darling." Her voice was very gentle, as though she were talking to a sleepy infant. "What are we going to do with you Dromeda, hmm? You find trouble wherever you go."

I smiled drowsily at her and tried to stretch.

"Ow!"

I'd forgotten about the sling.

"Aw Poppet!" Mummy clucked, helping me sit up. "My poor little baby."

Daddy, muttering darkly, strode into the ward, banging the doors as he came. His expression softened considerably when he saw I was awake.

"Princess you're up."

He sat on the opposite side to Mummy and put his arm around me.

"I've talked with Dumbledore and that incompetent Professor has been put on probation again. You know this is his forty eighth probation. Why Dumbledore allows him to teach at all is beyond me."

I felt a little guilty. After all Professor Kettleburn was nice enough.

"It wasn't really his fault Daddy. It was more Maddison's."

"Who Princess?"

"Maddison." How good it felt to tattle on her. "She was goading me and distracting me when I went into the cage. I think her hissing might have aggravated the Hippogriff."

I looked down pathetically at my bound arm suppressing a smirk as Daddy's eyes narrowed in rage.

"Don't worry Princess. Daddy'll sort it all out."

I languished in my parents attention. It wasn't often they were this totally focused on me. Even rarer was them paying this much attention to me when both Bella and Cissy were still in the room. It was an enjoyable experience, even if my arm randomly sent a flare of fire to my nervous system every few minutes. I revelled in the part of the poor injured invalid.

I was half asleep again when they both kissed my forehead and murmured goodnight. By the time Pomfrey ordered my sisters out I was already dreaming. Dreaming I had a huge sword and was using it to cut Hippogriffs and nasty Gryffindors into tiny little pieces. It was a good dream.

* * *

**Plesae review =D**


	59. Back to Class

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's been so long! (Curse you A Levels!)**

**

* * *

**

**Back to class **

**Dromeda **

I did have a scar. A big ugly muggley scar. To say I was unhappy about it would be an understatement. I was devastated. It was bad enough having it mummified in all these bandages, but a scar! Oh! That was just too much!

Although, there were good points to being mauled by a hippogriff. Namely Maddison's face when I went back to class.

I sauntered in halfway through potions. Slughorn beamed at me.

"Wonderful to see you back Dromeda. We were all very worried. Shrinking solutions we're making today. I do hope that arm of yours is up to it."

"It does hurt dreadfully," I murmured looking up from below my lashes. "But I'll do my best Professor."

"Naturally, naturally!" he boomed, patting me on the back.

Throwing Carolina a wink I plonked my cauldron down, right beside Maddison. She glared but didn't say anything. So we were making a shrinking solution? Excellent. Lots of fiddly things to do, such as...

"Sir!"

Slughorn beamed at me.

"Sir I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-"

"Alice, cut up Dromeda's daisy roots for her, there's a girl." Slughorn turned back to the front before he got a look at Maddison's face. It went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," she hissed.

The cheek! How dare she! I'd like to see what she looked like after having her arm nearly ripped off! I'd like to see her face a hippogriff! I'd like to see her mauled full stop!

But instead of saying this I simply smirked lazily across the table at her.

"Maddison, you heard Professor Slughorn, cut up these roots."

Grinding her teeth she attacked my roots making them all different sizes. Bitch.

"Professor! Maddison's mutilating my roots sir."

Heaving his bulk with surprising agility round the workbenches, Slughorn appeared at our table. He stared at the roots, confusion marring his features.

"Alice, why would you do a thing like that?"

Maddison squirmed under his disappointed gaze.

"I- I don't know sir."

He shook his head slowly at her.

"Change roots with Dromeda, Alice."

"But sir-!"

"Now."

His soft hurt voice made Maddison's hand tremble as she pushed her own beautifully cut roots in my direction. Three desks away I saw Carolina snicker into her cauldron.

She didn't dare do anything like that again. Not with Slughorns eyes flicking to us every five seconds.

"Skin my shrivelfig Maddison."

"Slice my caterpillars Maddison."

"Pour my leach juice Maddison."

It was fun ordering her about. Almost like having my very own House elf at Hogwarts. And her face got redder and redder until I thought her head would explode. Pity it didn't. It reached critical levels when the potions were tested and mine turned out better than hers. It was very funny. Though I would have liked it better if she'd exploded.

I was smirking broadly as we packed up. Nothing like Maddison's furious face to cheer you up.

"You won't be smirking so hard when we beat you at Quidditch," her voice hissed behind me.

"What?"

"Oh yeah. Slytherin haven't had their try-outs yet have they? Well Gryffindor have."

I stared at her incredulously.

"That's right," she breathed maliciously. "I'm the new Gryffindor chaser."

I let out a bark of laughter right in her face.

"Maddison they couldn't build a broom big enough to take your weight."

A muscle in her jaw started jumping but she smiled.

"At least I'll be on a broom. You on the other hand..."

"What are you talking about," I snapped.

Her lips twisted into a grimace, she thought looked like a sneer.

"You can't use your arm."

With a last victorious smirk she turned on her heel and strode out of the class room, leaving me feeling like someone had hit me round the head with a beaters bat.

Quidditch.

You needed two arms to play Quidditch.

I couldn't play Quidditch!

Cold tendrils of fear twisted knots in my stomach.

"Lestrange!"

I bolted out of the classroom and hurtled towards the common room.

"LESTRANGE!"

I screamed the password at the wall and ran straight into him as he was leaving.

"Steady on Dromeda," he said, pulling me up off the floor by my good arm.

"Rodolphus I can't play!"

"What do you mean?"

"Quidditch! I can't play!"

Slowly comprehension seeped into his face, as I twitched maniacally. He stared slack jawed at my bandaged arm, then shaking himself dragged me into the common room.

"Evan, get your cousin and Travers. We have a problem!"

The remains of last years Quidditch team filtered towards us. I was near to tears.

We needed a new seeker and a new chaser.

_No, _I thought miserably._ Two new chasers._

"What problem?"

Rodolphus glared at Travers and pointed to my arm.

Evan and Bella gasped in horror, realising now what it meant. Although, to be fair to Evan, Xerxes had just sunk his claws into his leg.

"What do we do?"

Rodolphus glared at the floor.

"Find a substitute. Though Merlin knows we won't get one as good as Dromeda."

"Don't be stupid," Bella snapped. "We'll postpone the match of course. There's no need for a substitute."

An idea started to swirl through my head.

"What if we don't post postpone it yet..," I said slowly. "What if we wait 'til the last minute..."

Rodolphus looked like he would very much like to kiss me.

"Gryfindor wouldn't know they weren't playing us until it was too late."

"They would play Hufflepuff instead," Bella broke in softly. "I mean, Hufflepuff are crap, and Gryfindor would probably still win, but points-wise..."

"It puts us in a good position," Rodolphus finished.

He flashed his teeth at Bella but she was too busy grinning at me to notice.

"Dromeda, you little genius!"

Well, I can't argue with that logic.

* * *

**If you don't forgive me for abandoning you for so long, do review and tell me what a bad person I am =( **

**If you do forgive me, leave me review telling me how much you've missed me XD**


	60. New Members

**Just a wee quickie filler. Promise I'll write something better soon =)**

**

* * *

**

**New Members**

**Bella**

The sharp September wind made my hair float around my shoulders, even when I was off my broom. Dromeda stood beside me grim and silent. The cast seemed to glow in stark contrast against her green robes, but she glared at anyone whose eyes lingered for more than a second on her arm. I wasn't the only one watching her. Lestrange had something of a soft spot for her. Every time Rodolphus saw her glare he made a mark beside a name on his clip board.

_Well there's another one not getting on the team. _

I smirked. Even Lestrange held Dromeda's opinion in high regard. And why shouldn't he? Andromeda was wonderful. And an expert flier. I taught her you know. Well, I taught her all the useful stuff when Daddy wasn't looking.

Most of them were crap. I was amazed some of them had even managed to make their way down to the Quidditch pitch. There were only two who stood out as exceptional fliers.

One of the good ones was Rodolphus's little brother. He almost took Rodolphus's head off when he tried out.

"For Merlin's sake Rabastan! You're trying out for chaser not beater!"

"Oh shut up _Roddy_!"

I liked him already.

The other was a little blonde boy trying out for seeker. His little face was set in concentration as he kicked off. Within two minutes he went into the most graceful dive I'd ever seen anyone (outside the Black family of course) perform. He pulled out of it a smug look on his face and the snitch in his hand.

Dromeda shot looks of appreciation at both.

The line of wannabe Quidditch players eyed Lestrange nervously. Each and everyone of them were desperate to get on the team.

We, the actual team, stood a little apart from them, out of earshot.

"Well what do you all think?"

Lestrange looked specifically at Dromeda as he said this.

She pursed her lips in concentration.

"I want someone young. I'm sick of being the baby. Get those two," she said pointing.

We all snorted.

"Well that makes my decision easier."

He showed us his clipboard. The names of the two second years were underlined.

Unanimous noises of appreciation accompanied our nods.

Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy became the youngest members of our team.


	61. New Friends

**10 inches of snow outside! Better stay in here all toasty and write fanfic =D Hopefully I'll get more updates in now I'm off school for Christmas. **

***Looks at pile of exam revision waiting* **

**...**

**

* * *

**

**New Friends **

**Dromeda**

Finally! I'd been moaning for ages and _finally_ Rodolphus had done the decent thing and given me what I wanted. After two years of "And who am I supposed to kick off the team to make room Dromeda?" he'd finally recruited someone younger than me. Two someones!

I mean, there were some perks to being the baby. Rodolphus had pretty much turned into my adoring older brother overnight. And I could get away with almost everything. But there is only so much babying a person can take. And it only got worse with my arm. It was awful how they could fly and I couldn't because of my stupid, stupid arm. Not that that stopped me going to Quidditch practice. But it was awfully dull.

Thank Merlin for Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy!

I liked them_ immensely. _

They were funny and friendly and best of all only twelve while I was nearly thirteen. And they were pretty good fliers too. Not as good as me obviously but you know. Good.

Within about five minutes we were firm friends and had reached the stage where we good greet eachother with insults.

For too long everyone else had been pussyfooting round my _horrific injury_, and despite the fact I _clearly_ _deserved_ all the sympathy I was getting, it was getting a tad boring.

Rabastan broke the monotony quite nicely.

"What the hell are you doing down there you lazy one armed moron?"

Rodolphus aimed a furious smack at Rabastan's head, but I wasn't offended at all.

"Go jump off a bridge you dickhead!" I yelled back from the ground laughing.

Dodging Rodolphus he whooshed past me.

"Oh go battle a Hippogriff would you!"

"Go hug the Giant Squid!"

"Go kiss a troll!"

"Go die!"

"Go live with Muggles!"

It was nice having idiots my own age I could mess about with on the team. The older ones were all very well, but they were... _old._ They seemed to like the new addirions too. And I think _everyone_ enjoyed watching Rodolphus and Rabastan being constantly at each others throats.

"Why do we have to take the balls back?"

"Because your the youngest and I say so."

"Screw you _Roddy_!"

"Stop calling me that you little wank-stain!"

"Make me!"

Insert violent scuffle here.

It reminded me of me and Bella.

Except I could sometimes beat Bella.

Rabastan on the other hand was forced to grab one handle of the wooden chest.

"Well! Help me!"

I waggled my sling at Lucius who sighed and grabbed the other handle.

However, as I was a gracious and altogether lovely person, I followed to keep them company. We chatted away, taking the longest windiest way possible to annoy Rodolphus. Rabastan's idea clearly. Our path took us right past the dirty little hut beside the forbidden forest.

"That's where that mad Gamekeeper lives."

Lucius looked at me as if _I_ was mad.

"Don't be stupid."

I gave him a push.

"Don't you call me stupid Lucius Malfoy, I know more curses than you ever will! And I'm not stupid. That's really where he lives."

He still stared at me disbelievingly.

"My broom cupboard is bigger than that place. There's no way that massive freak lives there."

"He does I swear!"

"Sure Dromeda," Rabastan snorted. Great. Now he'd joined in!

"He _does_!"

"Liar."

"Liar."

"Pants on fire"

They laughed their head off as I debated which hex to use. But before I could decide the mad Gamekeeper man himself appeared at the doorway.

"What 're yeh doing out 'ere? Get back up teh the castle!"

Smugly I smiled at their stunned faces. We'd gone a whole fifty yards before either of them regained the powers of speech.

"He-"

"At the door-"

"But he's-"

"But it's-"

"So small!"

"So HUGE!"

"How does he fit?"

Gracefully I shrugged my shoulder.

"He's wild. I reckon he doesn't live there at all, just camps out in the forest at night. He's _always_ in there."

"What does he do?"

"Plays with the Centaurs."

We laughed.

"But what does he actually do? As a job I mean," Lucius persisted.

"I'm not actually sure. Nobody is. Sometimes you see him dragging things about but I reckon he's only here because Dumbledore feels sorry for him."

Lucius screwed up his nose.

"My Father says Dumbledore's the worst thing to ever happen to this place."

"So does mine. Daddy's always saying he should be replaced. Imagine! Not just letting Mudbloods _in_ but actually saying they have as much right to be here as _we_ do!"

"Well they do!"

Inhaling deeply I turned to glare at Maddison, who had appeared out of nowhere flanked by her numbskull little friends. Lucius and Rabastan eyed them with distaste.

"What do you want Maddison?"

She stuck her nose in the air.

"Peace and harmony between all wizards and_ Purebloods,_" she practically sneered the word "to realise that Muggleborns are just as much witches and wizards as they are."

I was used to this sort of bile from her but Lucius and Rabastan weren't usually exposed to this kind of _shit. _Lucius went white with fury. Poor lamb. He'd never come across a Pureblood who talked like Maddison did. Well she was a filthy blood traitor.

Rabasatan pointed his wand.

By the time Maddison realised what had happened she was already halfway down the hall, her shoes making her tap-dance erratically.

Her stupid friends snarled at us and rushed after her.

"Bitch," Alexis King snapped at me over her shoulder.

Not that I noticed. I was too busy laughing and congratulating Rabastan.

"I don't like her," he stated matter-of-factly.

A smart boy that Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

**You know, we havn't seen much of Xerxes recently. **

***Picks up Xerxes* **

***Points at review button* **

**Meow!**


	62. Walks

**I do apologise! It has been disgustingly long since I updated. Even worse I'm on holiday! And I go back to school soon! **

** Damn you writers block! Leave my plot bunny alone!**

**

* * *

**

**Walks**

**Cissy **

"Walk with me," I demanded.

With minimal grumbling and just one minor hex thrown over her shoulder ("Bite me Pascal!") Dromeda followed me out of the common room.

I made her walk with me all the time. Together we explored every inch of Hogwarts we could get into. Or rather, Dromeda dragged me all over the castle and grounds and gave graphic, and wildly exaggerated, descriptions of the people she'd hexed.

"... and then I hit Parkinson with a Knee-Reverasl hex and..."

I would let her prattle on, happy to be in her company, only occasionally complaining if things got too gruesome. Even though I knew she hadn't actually done any of them. I think.

But imaginary (_oh please let them be imaginary_) duels or not, every so often I needed some time alone with my middle sister. For two long years we'd been joined at the hip, almost constantly together, while Bella was at school. And then Dromeda went away too and I was left all alone. It was miserable. I missed her terribly. But now I was at Hogwarts too. And the Black sisters were together agian. And I was damned if a few imaginary scalpings (_Oh please Merlin let that one be imaginary!_) were going to stop me from spending some quality time with Andromeda.

And then of course there was the Hippogriff.

I was so scared. There was blood everywhere and Dromeda was _crying._ Dromeda never cries! And what was worse, Bella was crying. Dromeda never cries but Bella_ never _cries. She sat in front of the fire with a dazed expression and just burst into tears. She bawled like a baby right in the middle of the Common room. I curled my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. Luckily it was late and no one else was up. I dread to think what Bella would have done to anyone who'd caught her crying. I _really _didn't want to see someone scalped.

It was an odd experience though. My eyelashes were still damp from earlier but _I _wasn't crying. And Bella was. It was as if someone had turned the world upside down. It was wrong. Dromeda didn't get hurt, Bella didn't cry, and I certainly wasn't the strong one who patted my sisters' head and told them everything was going to be all right.

Thank Merlin everything was alright.

But despite Dromeda's constant protests of "I'm fine! Merlin, stop mentioning my bloody arm!" I couldn't help but worry about it. I'd like to see her stop worrying if _I _got attacked.

Which led me to force her to take more walks with me to the mystic and long forgotten crevices of Hogwarts. Until...

"Cissy I need to pee."

"Oh that's nice. You can't just say 'I need the bathroom' like a normal person. You have to give me a detailed description, don't you."

"Be thankful I don't need a shit."

"Dromeda!"

She laughed in my face as she disappeared into the nearest toilet...

_Oh for Merlins sake! _

"Dromeda this is Moaning Myrtles toilet."

"So?" came the reply from a nearby cubicle.

"So... you can't use in here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _Moaning Myrtle's_ toilet!"

"So? She's not here right now."

"But... But she might come back."

"Tch."

"And it's always out of order."

"But it's not now."

"Yes but... but... you just can't go here!"

"Why not!"

"Because _no one_ uses in here!"

"Well I just did."

She opened the door looking more pleased with herself than Evan did when he managed to shut Xerxes in his trunk. Before Bella caught him obviously. And let Xerxes out...

"It's a school toilet Cissy," Dromeda said washing her hands "I have as much right to be here as that miserable, ugly, spotty, moaning-"

"Are you talking about me!"

A sulky translucent head glared at us through thick spectacles from the nearest toilet bowl.

I couldn't stop myself.

"Urgh! Are you _inside_ the toilet? That's sick!"

She dived into the U-bend with a howl of rage, or maybe it was unhappiness. Either way she left us alone and Dromeda giggled. As she grabbed a nearby towel something glinting in the candle light caught my eye. I bent closer to the sink.

"DROMEDA! DROMEDA! LOOK!"

She jumped about a foot in the air and almost tripped over herself as she rushed to my side.

"What! What! Where?"

I pointed to the tap.

"Look! A little snake. Isn't it sweet?"

It was so cute. Someone had just etched it onto the copper tap. I wondered who. And why?

Dromeda stared at the little snake gob smacked then gave a bark of laughter.

"Oh Cissy, you made me jump! I though it was something important!"

I pouted slightly too as she dragged me out of the bathroom. It was cute!

"Honestly! The way you carried on I though you'd found the Chamber of Secrets!"

* * *

**Xerxes was very annoyed at being locked in a trunk. Would you like to see how annoyed? I didn't think so! Now review before he escapes!**


	63. Friends Having Fits

**Gosh dearies! It's been ever so long (shamefully long when you think of all the free time I've had lately!)**

***Gasp* 500 reviews! Champagne for everyone!  
**

**Well that's seriously annoying! I've been looking through the books and it it quite clear Andromeda's eyes are the same colour as Bellatrix's! Sulk Damn you Harry Potter Wiki! Ruining my attempts at canon in this story! (As if I wasn't already having enough problems!) Grrrrrrr! Enjoy the next installment, while I take out my anger on a passing House elf!**

* * *

**Friends Having Fits**

**Dromeda**

"Hey!"

I stood in the doorway and shook the package grinning.

Carolina grunted and continued reading her book. I frowned at her. How could she just lie there on her bed when I, her amazingly, fantastic, wonderful best friend, had entered the dorm and clearly had something to show her!

"Oi! I'm talking to you, you Italian bore! C'mere and see what Mummy just sent me."

She flicked the page, pointedly ignoring me.

No one ignores me.

"Earth to Carolina!" I yelled smacking her rather hard with Justina's pillow.

Normally she would've looked at me witheringly, made some caustic comment and then grabbed another pillow and started hitting me back. Today wasn't normal.

"Fuck off Andromeda!"

She wrenched the pillow out of my hands and practically spat in my face.

"I don't know what expensive new toy your precious Mother has bought you this time and I don't care!"

My mouth dropped in shock. Carolina didn't talk to me like that. She didn't talk to anyone like that, but especially not me.

Nobody talked to me like that.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're playing at!"

"Playing! I'm not _playing_ at anything! You're the one who's playing!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh well excuse me _Princess!_ Why don't you write home to Mummy and tell her the mean old Italian bore isn't making sense!"

"You leave my Mother out of this!"

"Why? You're alway quick enough to bring her up! Oh Mummy bought me this, Mummy bought me that, look at my newest shiny plaything my Mummy bought me!"

"You're one to talk! You never shut up about your stupid Mother!"

"Don't you dare call-"

"Mama mia! Mama mia! Mama mia!"

"_Shut up!_"

"Why is it you say that so much Carolina? Is it 'cos you miss her? 'Cos she never sends you _anything?_ Are you hoping if you say her name enough she'll actually start giving a crap about you?"

"How dare you!"

"At least I know my Mother loves me! When was the last time your Mother sent you anything that wasn't a couple of lines scribbled down when she had a spare minute!"

Carolina howled and threw herself at me. Wands were forgotten as she punched every inch of me she could reach. I yelped in pain until someone ran into the dorm.

She jumped off my and I heard her sobbing as her footsteps echoed through the common room, into the dungeons and Merlin knows where from there.

"Are you alright?"

Justina stretched out her hand and helped pull me to my feet.

"I'm fine. She got lucky s'all. I couldn't reach my wand... and my arm... you know... I _could _have taken her."

I stuck my chin out, daring her to contradict me.

"What was all that about?"

"No bloody idea! Zabini just went mental.

"Doesn't sound like Carolina. She doesn't get upset over nothing..."

"Well she did," I snapped.

"Okay..." If Justina's eyes didn't show her doubtfulness, her tone certainly did.

And I was sick of it. Why was I the bad guy here? My best friend had just gone psycho on me and it was my fault?

"Oh, piss off Pilliwicle, if your going to be like that!"

Her eyes flashed in anger and with a huffy "Fine Black!" she flounced out with more pomp than a pompous pomp!

* * *

"And then she just ran out, without even apologising for nearly killing me!"

Cissy was a much more sympathetic listener. She had led me outside to the court yard and listened to me moan for over an hour, adding little sympathetic noises every so often. She was such a good comforter. Not at all like that mean old stupid Justina!

"That doesn't sound like Carolina."

Traitorous eleven year old fiend!"

"Cissy! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am Dromeda," she placated. "I'll always be on your side. I'm just wondering what could have set her off like that."

"Who cares," I muttered sulkily.

"Well you obviously,"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes you do. She's your best friend."

"She punched me in the face!"

"Bella's done worse and you still care what she thinks."

"Bella's my sister. It's not the same thing."

"No, but you still care all the same."

"No I don't!"

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be getting this upset."

"If I hadn't been punched in the face I wouldn't be getting this upset, but in case it escaped your notice Narcissa _I was punched in the face!_ And it bloody well hurt!"

"Tch! Punched or not, you do care."

"_I don't!_" I all but shrieked.

Cissy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you "don't!"

I could hear the quotation marks.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. She looked deep in thought. Not that I was really concentrating, you know. I was a little more concerned with the fact that I'd just been _punched in the face!_

"What did you say to her, right before she blew up?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Dromeda, you always say _something. _What was it?"

"Nothing!"

"Dromeda!"

"I was just gonna show her the new opal necklace Mummy sent me- What?"

"Cissy's eyes widened in realisation.

"She's jealous."

"What? Who?"

"Carolina. She's jealous of all the stuff Mummy sends you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she's not as well off as us, so it's natural-"

"What do you mean she's not as well off as us?"

Cissy's eyes rolled again.

"Why do you think her Mother doesn't send her as many letter and presents as Mummy sends us?"

"'Cos she's a lazy Italian cow?"

"Dromeda!"

"What?"

"We love in a Manor Dromeda We're a little bit more well off than most people."

"What are you talking about Evan-"

"Who's our cousin."

"And Lucius and the Lestranges and Blaise Pascal and Oliver Parkinson-"

"Oliver lives in a town house in London."

"Well... The rest all live in-"

"So including us and Bella that's... Eight people in the whole of Hogwarts."

"But there's got be be more!"

"I'm sure there are. Even so, I guarantee you Carolina doesn't live in a Manor.

"But- But- She's a pureblood!" I whined in desperation.

Seriously? Would Cissy's eyes ever stop rolling?

"Being a pureblood doesn't automatically make you filthy rich Dromeda!"

"But- But-!"

More eye rolling.

"Is it that important?"

"I- Well- I guess n-"

"Just go find Carolina and fix this."

"What? No! It's not my fault! I won't!"

"You will."

"I won't!"

This was Carolina's fault not mine! I wasn't budging an inch! No sir! I refused to-

* * *

"Carolina, can I talk to you?"

She was sitting in an empty classroom some way away from the common room.

Her puffy eyes made some emotion stir in my stomach. It wasn't guilt! I wasn't the one who had punched my supposed best friend in the face. But...

"What do you want?"

"To know why you hate me all of a sudden."

I hoisted myself up onto the desk beside her.

"I don't hate you."

"You punched me in the face."

Maybe if I said it enough times people would start to realise _I had been punched in the face!_

"You kinda deserved it didn't you!"

"What!"

"Well, not today. And probably not from me, but you really do ask for it sometimes Blackie."

"Not from you."

"Yeah well..." She brought her feet up and hugged her knees. "That's true."

"So you did it for all the poor oppressed people who hate me and aren't brave enough to punch me themselves?

She snorted. It was almost a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah that's exactly why I did it."

"Cissy doesn't think so."

"Oh no?"

"No."

"Then what does Cissy think?"

I looked her straight in the eye.

"She thinks it's 'cos I've been acting like a spoilt little rich girl."

She stared at me silently for a full minute with her big unblinking chocolate eyes. Then she whistled.

"Smart little sister, you've got there."

"So it's true?" I asked incredulously. "You punched me because I'm rich."

"No... I just... yeah, I guess."

"So you are... you know, then?"

"I'm what, then?"

"Poor."

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

Her lips pressed together in a defiant pout.

"It's not like I'm a Weasley or anything, but no, we don't have that much money. And with three sisters all studying and traveling, and a brother who's just turned four, all needing stuff, money can get a bit tight. But it doesn't mean anything. We still have our pride. We're not bottom dwellers and my bloodline's still way purer than some of the scum that's let into this place. But yeah Dromeda. I'm poor."

This could have resulted in an awkward silence. Luckily I had a cunning plan.

I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Her mouth dropped open in fury as I clutched my sides.

"Is that all? Merlin Carolina, what kind of a stupid reason is that? So you're poor? So what? I've always wanted a pauper as a pet."

"Blackie!" she growled warningly. But her lips were twitching.

"So what's it like being poor? Does your family all live in one room, sleeping on a dirt floor like in a fairy story?"

"I'm waning you Blackie!" Her voice was staring to break.

"And I guess you only eat rats at home, which is why you pig out so much when you're here."

The dam broke. Carolina erupted in giggles to match my own.

"You bitch! I should punch you again, right on your nose!"

"Aw don't do that. It'll hardly be worth it if my Father sues the pants off your Father."

She punched my arm just this side of painful.

"You're an idiot Andromeda Black."

"Ar least I'm a rich idiot."

All was right with the world again. And if I was lucky, this Christmas I might get to visit a poor person's home for the first time.

* * *

**I'll try and update quicker next time.  
**


	64. Poverty

**Goodness Gracious Great balls of fire! I really have no excuse for not updating for so long. (I'm just lazy.) I apologise profusely!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Poverty **

**Dromeda **

So this was poverty... It was quite pretty actually. Carolina lived in a dinky little house all covered with snow and ivy. It was very cute.

Her eyes flickered to me nervously as she opened a groaning old gate and we walked up the garden path. The warm scent of something tasty floated on the wind and got stronger as a tall, dark skinned man opened the door.

"So this is the little friend you never bring home Pretty-Girl?"

Carolina's Father smiled down on me before he was shoved brusquely out of the way.

Mrs Zabini was shorter than her husband, but instantly dominated any space she occupied. Plump brown arms pulled me into a hug before I could protest.

"So you are the famous Andromeda? Carolina has told us much about you, you are very welcome to our home."

Her faintly Italian accent rolled her words into one musical flow and made me smile for no reason.

"Mama, let her breathe," I heard Carolina mutter.

"Hush Pretty-Girl. We are very pleased to meet you Andromeda."

"And I'm very pleased to meet you ma'am," I said politely. To hell with polite-ness though. I was genuinely thrilled to be here.

"Please, call me Balbina. And this great lump is Aldo."

Carolina's father nodded to me.

"Nice to meet you... Aldo."

This was so cool! I'd never called an adult by their first name before. Even relatives always had to be _Aunty_ Walburga and _Grandpa_ Pollux. Merlin I loved Carolina's family already!

And then I saw the sisters. They were lined up on the stairs, peering at me over the banister. Balbina pointed to them in turn.

"Isabella, Amata-Maria, Verdette."

They were all very pretty. And so old! I couldn't imagine having a sister in her twenties! And Carolina had three! They all smiled at me, nodding as I said hello.

A small face appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"And Beniamino."

Beniamino frowned at his mother before bounding over to me.

"My name's Benji and I'm this many old."

Four chubby fingers were thrust in my face.

So this was the baby brther Carolina had talked about. She was right, he _was _the sweetest little thing! With his big brown eyes and his inky black hair. He was a mini-boy-version of Carolina.

I smiled at him and went to reply but Carolina grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs, calling over her shoulder.

"We're going to my room now!"

Six sets of identical Chocolate eyes tracked our ascent before I was dragged into Carolina's room and the door was firmly slammed closed.

A sharp Italian retort was shouted from the bottom of the stairs to which Carolina replied "Sì Mamma!" before flopping onto her bed and sighing loudly.

"So... your family seem nice."

"Urgh! They're so annoying at times. This is why I hadn't invited you over before. I knew they would hound you."

"I thought you hadn't invited me over because you were ashamed of your shameful impoverished roots.," I laughed.

"Yes, well. That too."

I flopped down on the other bed. There were two in the room.

Carolina saw me eyeing it.

"That was Verdette's bed. She uses it when she comes home, but she's agreed to move into Benji's room tonight."

_Two people sleeping in the same room!_

"Where will he sleep?"

"On the other bed. That room used to be Isabella and Amata-Marias' but seeing as they both live in Italy, it's all Benji's now."

"But, but! Where will they sleep then?"

"Amata- Maria will probably sleep on the floor. But Izzy's staying at a hotel. There's not room for her _and_ her husband."

"Husband? You mean she's married! Your _sister's_ married!"

"Yes. Mama has been telling her for years, she'll die an old spinster if she leaves it too late, so last year she went and got married. I got to be a bridesmaid. Mama was very proud."

"What did she say?"

"About time Isabella, you're nearly thirty. Now when are you going to give me some Grandbabies?"

I let out a peal of laughter. Carolina's family was so... weird! I loved them to bits. With their weird little habits and sayings.

"So... Pretty Girl?"

Carolina groaned.

"When did you get that nickname?"

"I don't know! They've just always called me it!"

"'Cos you're pretty," I snorted.

"Guess so."

"I think _I_ should start calling you it. I'm sure I could make it catch on. Just think, by Easter the whole of Hogwarts could be calling you Pretty-Girl!"

I collapsed in giggles as she jumped off the bed shrieking "Don't you dare!"

Before she could do more than hit me with a pillow, one of her many (ancient) sisters appeared at the door.

"Um... Dinner's ready?"

Carolina and I were still snorting as we followed her to the kitchen, in the direction of the tasty smelling something from earlier.

I padded along the worn carpet, glancing at the worn curtains and scuffed furniture.

It certainly wasn't a manor. But I liked it all the same.

Then thinking of my own home, silently added,

_I still wouldn't want to live here._

_

* * *

_

**I swear I'll write some Bella soon! My plot bunny just keeps hopping over her =(**

**Forgiveness = Love and Love = Reviews =D**_  
_


	65. Christmas

**Another disgustingly long wait for you all. My sincere apologies. A Levels really are tragic you know =(**

**Anyway, I think it's high time poor Bella had a say. She's been mute for too long methinks.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas**

**Bella **

Christmas! It was always good to be home but the Christmas holidays were something special. I felt infinitely sorry for those poor souls who's parents loved them so little that they actually had to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. How awful! I'd just die if I had to spend New Years with McGonagall.

Thankfully _my_ parents loved me. And to prove it we were having a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve.

I do so love having Ball's at home. It's so much nicer than going to someone else's. Of course it all had to be planned months in advance. I think Mummy sent the invitations in August. Couldn't risk having someone else hold a Ball at the same time, now could we?

Cissy was especially excited. She loved Balls more than Dromeda and me put together. And considering how much Dromeda and I love Balls that's a whole bloody lot!

The second we got home she was at Mummy's side twittering on about holly wreaths and ice sculptures while Dromeda and I hexed seven kinds of shit out of eachother. And set a Christmas tree on fire. By accident of course.

The Houseelves were beside themselves. Rushing to and fro, trying to accomplish all of Miss Druella's whims, which changed every few seconds.

"A red colour scheme? No, no green! Or what about icy blue? Silver perhaps..."

The little potato heads spent their days apparating mistletoe and ribbons from one end of the house to another. Often they would have to stop where they were and rest a few seconds or drop of sheer exhaustion. It made them very good targets.

Smack!

"Ha! That one went _at least _fifty feet!"

"Tch, Great Aunt Cassiopeia could kick better than that Bella!"

"Maybe she could, but _you_ can't!"

Smack!

Crash!

"Oh crap! Mummy likes that bust doesn't she? But I still kicked it farther than you Bella!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Girls, was that the bust of Hengist of Woodcroft?"

"No Mummy!"

The Ball itself was truly magical. All the family arrived first. Aunty Walburga glided through the floo. It was amazing how graceful she could be when she tried. With her hair all nicely done, and a beautiful set of new dress robes she actually looked quite pretty. Not as pretty as Mummy, but pretty none the less.

She was also alot more laid back, with a glass of champagne in her hand.

As soon as he was released Sirius bolted. He ran around the dance floor upsetting everything and sending the Houseelves into yet another blind panic. And all of us, Aunty Walburga included, just laughed.

"Missed me cousin?" I asked sweeping him into a twirl.

"'Course I have!"

The only one who couldn't put up with him was little Rosaline. To be fair, he did dump a bowl of punch over her head. Evangeline, sitting beside her, caught some of it but snickered enough for two anyway. Uncle Dorian dried them off while Evan roared with laughter at his baby sisters. Xerxes hissed from under the table at the noise.

And then the Guest-guests arrived.

Cries of "Druella, Cygnus! How are you?" accompanied a long list of names.

"Cassius!"

"Walden!"

"Fadia!"

"Thorfinn!"

"Parisa!"

"Abraxas, Lucia!"

At the last two Dromeda's head jerked up and in two seconds flat she had dragged Lucius Malfoy away from his parents and had him join her in an already vicious debate on the Hollyhead Harpies versus the Ballycastle Bats.

"But the Harpies are just- Phwoar!"

"Oh shut up Evan! You just like them 'cos they're pretty."

"Yeah Rosier, their players aren't exactly what you'd call top notch. Merlin, the Chuddley Cannons nearly beat them last month!"

"But they _didn't_ Malfoy!"

"Yeah, but the Cannons are so pathetic, no decent team would allow themselves to even come that close to losing to them. And their beater is just tragic!"

"Yes, but their Keeper is the best in the business."

"One player does not a good team make. Not to mention-"

Whatever Dromeda had been about to say was lost as she squealed loudly. A wide eyed Carolina Zabini stood in the door. She stared around her in amazement as Dromeda crushed her in a hug.

"This is your house? This is your _house_!"

"Yup." Dromeda couldn't have smirked harder if she'd tried. "Quite big isn't it."

"Big? Big? It's a flipping mansion!"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Apparently Dromeda could smirk harder.

And then, _finally, _the music started.

Cissy appeared instantly at my side. I swear that child is part houseelf!

"Dance with me," she ordered. Grabbing hands we started jigging madly across the dancefloor. Well, I looked mad. Cissy just looked graceful and sweet. I heard several witches, including Lucia Malfoy coo "Oh isn't she precious."

Daddy beamed at us.

"They're both pretty special, eh Druella."

Mummy nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Good breeding Cygnus."

"Of course my love."

When the first song ended Evan twirled Cissy out of my grasp and took off with her. There was something hilarious about watching a clumsy six foot seventeen year old trying to dance with his nimble eleven year old sprite of a cousin, without tripping over his own feet.

Dromeda wasn't having much more success with Rabastan. Years of dancing lessons were going down the toilet as both of them doubled up laughing at the sight of Granda Pollux serenading Granny Irma, who was blushing like a school girl.

My Family! Mad but I love them.

I caught Dromeda's eye and kicked a passing Houseelf to make her giggle harder. The silly creature didn't even miss a beat, scurrying to its feet "Apologies Miss Bella," not even dropping it's tray of 'hors d'oeuvres. Pity.

Grabbing a nearby boy (near enough) my age from his partner I started dancing again. The hired orchestra was exquisite for a change and I planned to make the best use of it I could. I changed partners as often as I could, sometimes leaving them halfway through songs. The boring ones anyway.

Rodolphus Lestrange tried to capture _me_ halfway through a song.

"Excuse me Lestrange! I don't believe I asked you to dance. Go away _please_."

Xerxes chose this moment to appear from wherever he had been hiding and wind himself round my legs, daring Lestrange to protest.

Disdainfully I turned back to my current dancing partner who shot gleeful looks at Lestrange's retreating back

Not that it kept him away for too long. No more than three songs later he was back at me side, hand outstretched.

I considered for a second, then remembered Rodolphus was a passable dancer and snatched it, making sure to dig my fingernails into his palm. He handed me a glass and after a quick glance at Daddy (who sighed and nodded grudgingly and a prod from Mummy) I began to sip. It takes considerable skill to sip and dance at the same time, but seeing as I am a witch of considerable skill anyway it was no problem.

"Bellatrix you're spilling that all over me."

"Shut up."

I really don't know how we all found the energy to keep dancing right 'til midnight, but we did. Just like we did every year. Pureblood stamina is a wonderful and mysterious thing.

I must have danced with every boy under twenty in the room_ and _all of my family members. Some of whom were surprisingly good dancers for how old they were. But my favourite dance was with Daddy. He twirled me so fast I told him I could see stars. And he laughed and said "That's just the family Precious. We're all stars." And He hugged me and I hugged him and knew nothin g in the world could ever touch me as long as I was my Daddy's girl.

I didn't realise how tired I was until the last guest left. Fatigue seemed to set the instant Uncle Orion passed through the floo, a sleepy Regulus in his arms mumbling about "Santa Claus."

I sank slowly onto a sofa Dromeda on one side, Cissy on the other, our parents hovering somewhere behind us, a feeling of contentment warming us all.

Next thing I knew I woke up in my own bed the next morning with the same two sisters jumping on my ecstatically, yelling "It's Christmas!"

A very nice way to wake up.

* * *

**Xerxes wants you to review**


	66. Lost

***Slinks shamefully in* **

**Um... hello again.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Cissy **

Dromeda was so happy over Christmas. From the moment she got back from the Zabinis she was all sweetness and light and jumping on Bella's bed. She even got her cast off and everything. She couldn't have been more ecstatic.

And now she was hurling things round the common room screaming at the top of her voice. Bella, more furious than I'd ever seen her, kept setting things on fire at regular intervals. Evan had kicked Xerxes in anger and was now in the Hospital Wing. The Lestranges weren't speaking to eachother. Malfoy was sulking in the dorms. Travers glared into the fire.

And all over a stupid Quidditch match!

I hate Quidditch. It's so boring! A bunch of morons on brooms flying about chasing after balls like kittens with a ball of wool.

And it's just my luck that every single person in my family is obsessed with it.. Bella and Dromeda forced me to practise with them. They went over the rules, and had mock games and made me perform every manoeuvre they could think of. All in the hope that one day I would get over to my aversion to the sport. And guess what! It didn't work.

I may be able to rhyme off the seven hundred way to commit a Qudditch foul, but that doesn't mean I like the game! I never have and I never will!

I can understand that some people like it, I really can. Live and let live I say! If they want to waste their lives playing that boring game, then they can go ahead and do that. But do they have to get so caught up in it? I mean really! Some people just take the game too seriously. They get themselves all upset over a silly little match that no one is even going to remember in a few months.

This was not the most sensible thing to say.

"_Shut up_ Cissy! Just shut up! It is important! It's the most important match we've ever played and we lost! My first game back this year! My first game against Maddison and we lost! Lost to_ Alice Maddison's _team!"

With a howl of fury, Dromeda threw herself onto the floor and began to beat the rug with her fists.

"Well I think you're being a little bit ridiculous."

A candlestick crashed into the wall above my head.

Now I knew that I was perfectly safe. Dromeda has perfect aim and if she'd really wanted to hit me she would have. Not that she ever would.

All the same I made a hasty exit. Some battles just aren't worth fighting.

**Review? Please?**


	67. Blatching

_**Blatching**_**: No player may fly with the intent to collide**

**Blatching**

**Dromeda **

I dove gracefully to the floor in a pique of emotion.

I did not throw myself onto the ground like a child having a temper tantrum. I did not!

If my fists beat the ground it was merely because I was visualising Maddison's face and needed a release for my pique of emotion. It wasn't a tantrum!

For the love of bloody Merlin's hairy arse crack we should have won!

We flew better! We played better! Maddison didn't even score a single goal. But_ she _gets to smirk because her team won, even though I'm clearly better than her! I am!

We would have won too if Pewett hadn't blatched Lucius just as he was about to grab the snitch, allowing Frobisher to get his grubby paws on it! Of course Gryffindor deny Prewett ever performed this_ illegal_ move! But they did and I know because I saw them. I had a perfect view as I blatched Maddison!

So we only lost because Gryffindor are big fat cheaters!

It's not our fault. It's certainly not my fault. It's not even Lucius's fault.

However I can see the wisdom in his decision to hide in the dorms for a while.


	68. Rozza

***Stares in horror at last update date* **

***Sneaks past angry mob in cunning clown mask***

* * *

**Rozza **

**Cissy**

"And then those cheating Gryffindor-" a pause and a poignant look from Daddy. _"Swines_, crept up behind him and…"

Dromeda continued her ferocious tirade and Daddy went back to his goblet. It had been months but despite Slytherin's successes since then, Dromeda was still annoyed at our disastrous performance against Gryffindor. ("_This could cost us the cup Cissy! The cup!") _Little Evangeline gazed up at her big cousin occasionally twitching her nose in rabbit-like awe.

"But why do the teachers allow it Dromeda?" she spluttered indignantly. She screwed up her nose making her look even more like a bunny.

Evan, who had been nodding sombrely to every word Dromeda said, sighed dramatically behind his little sister.

"Because they're idiots Evangeline."

"That's not a proper answer! You tell me Bella."

I could take no more. Grabbing Rosaline's hand I dragged her over to play with her new dolls. I know twelve is far too old to still be playing with dolls, Bella and Dromeda had (much to Mummy's despair) used a cross bow to destroy all theirs by twelve, but mine were all safely lined on top of my wardrobe as monuments to my childhood. And if I_ occasionally_, brought them down to look at them and maybe brush their hair or make up little stories or have tea parties with them…

Besides these dolls weren't mine! Surely it's perfectly acceptable to play dollies with your younger cousin on her Eighth Birthday. Especially since I hadn't seen her in ages. It was sheer luck that the Easter holidays had fallen over her birthday this year, which was why we had all piled into the Rosier Family Home.

Now this was a proper home for a cousin too live in.

Unlike Grimauld Place, Namor House was comfortably large (_"smaller than ours"_ Dromeda would smirk good naturedly) with a decent sized ballroom currently covered with swathes of pale pink material and a large banner that read

"Happy Eighth Birthday Rozza."

On seeing it Rosaline had squealed loudly and begun to twirl round the dance floor in a curious sequence that no one could quite copy but everyone tried. Dromeda and Bella had taken to it with great enthusiasm, trying to outdo each other with violent pirouettes, until Bella crashed into a table and sent five pitchers of pumpkin juice flying over Uncle Dorian

Amidst the mild swearing, half hearted apologies, and ceaseless giggles, the first of Rosaline's guests had arrived. They all looked the same, little witches and wizards, still small enough to be cute, but big enough to know who soon wouldn't be, clinging to various parents who dropped kisses on foreheads then abandoned their offspring for the drinks table and the sophistication of adult company. Rosaline greeted them all with a beaming smile that showed all her teeth. They caught the light of the vast crystal chandelier overhead and sparkled like the hired fairies that flitted through the air. Until her last guest arrived.

As Aunty Walburga swept in apologising for being "ever-so-slightly-late Adalia dear, do forgive us" Rosaline ignored the push from her Mother and outright glared at the small dark haired figure in Aunty Walburga's grasp. Sirius grinned mischievously back.

I've always found it strange that Bella and Dromeda never noticed. They loved Sirius and they loved Rosaline so they assumed naturally the two must love each other.

Um… no.

Without waiting for Sirius to get within three feet of her, Rosaline turned tail and sprinted as far away from her newest guests ("I'm so sorry Walburga, I don't know what's come over her!") as fast as her puffy pink robes would allow.

She had aversion down to a tee and managed to go the whole party without speaking one word to Sirius or his immediate family. She ran about with all the other eight year olds shrieking, eating cake and cooing over her many presents.

But now the main party was over, and the Black-Rosier children were huddled round a streamer covered table, listening to Dromeda list the sorrows of her life. Out of sight a furious kicking match was underway. Rosaline twitched as Sirius found her kneecap, but otherwise both were perfectly silent as Evangeline and Regulus basked in the joy of listening to three older, crazed Quidditch veterans bemoan an ancient loss.

So in a bid to save her shins (and my own Quidditch-hating sanity) I decided to play with dolls. And there's nothing wrong with that.

Rosaline had a passion for dolls that rivalled even our siblings' love of Quidditch. It was hard not to giggle as she loaded my arms with pink frilly bedecked porcelain.

"And this is _Pricilla_, and this is _Bathsheba_, and this is _Thallasa_, and this is _Edita…"_

Each doll had its own name, story, favourite colour and voice, which I (_of course_) had to learn. I was having a grand old time deciding which tiny parasol should take _Odille's_ fancy, when a suspiciously quiet Sirius appeared at my shoulder. He sat cross legged and watched us, like a silent omen, with a crooked smile that made him look even more like Bella and Dromeda.

Rosaline's eyes narrowed poisonously.

"Go away," she hissed. "You're disturbing us."

"I'm just sitting here Rozza," he replied with wide eyed innocence. "I'm not doing anything."

The familiar nickname sparked fury in Rosaline.

"Don't you call me that! You can't call me that! You're not allowed."

"Why not, Rozza? What's wrong with calling you Rozza, Rozza? Everyone calls you Rozza, Rozza."

With a howl of fury she hurled her doll away and launched herself at Sirius. They rolled loudly across the floor, punching and screaming, until all eyes were drawn their way. It was a bit like watching a blonde Dromeda attacking a boy Bellatrix. Aunty Walburga and Aunty Adalia were over in a flash separating them.

"Sirius stop!"

"Rozza what's going on?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear Mummy I didn't do _anything_!" Sirius protested as he was shaken. "She attacked me!"

"He called me Rozza," wailed Rosaline. "He called me Rozza!"

Mystified, Aunty Adalia could only stroke her hair as she sobbed furiously, still reaching in vain to claw at Sirius.

I slipped over to my sisters who were watching with undisguised glee. Why they find fighting so fascinating, I'll never know. From a nearby chair Daddy (Mummy perched precariously on his lap) was muttering "Clearly our girls get it from your side of the family."

She snorted as he kissed her neck. (Why are grown ups so, so… slobbery!)

"I think you'll find, Cygnus dear, that Sirius is a Black. That's your side."

"But Rozza started it. Rosier."

"Sirius always starts it. Black."

"Not this time. Rosier."

"Oh you know how he is. He'll have provoked her. Black."

"Prove it."

She winked rakishly at him. (I could have gagged.)

"You know I can't. You can never pin anything on the Blacks."

And then they kissed, that horrible grown up kiss with tongues and everything!

Sick.

* * *

**Oh Cissy! Just wait 'til you grow up!**


	69. The Art of War

**Time to get the clown mask out again.**

* * *

**The Art of War**

**Dromeda**

This was war!

Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw last week and we were dangerously close to losing the cup. And I was dangerously close to losing my mind. And Alice Maddison was dangerous close to losing her teeth by way of my fist.

It was no fun flicking beetles eyes into whatever she was brewing when dear Alic ewas busy treating the Gryffindor half of the classroom to a blow by blow account of how she personally saved them from the jaws of defeat by performing some complicated twist midair.

I could barely bring myself to crack a smile as yellow gloop exploded from her cauldron and coated the dungeon.

No, sabotaging Maddison's potions just wouldn't cut it. I needed something big.

Which is why I persuaded Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange to join me in the Gryffindor changing room with two buckets of neon orange semi-permanent glowing paint, at a time when we really should have been at our own Quidditch practice

My eyes narrowed in determination. Rabastan's eyes darted in anticipation. And Lucius's eyes noted what we, too caught up in thoughts of revenge, had missed.

"Where's the girls changing room?"

"What?"

A quick glance around the room told me all I needed to know and my eyes met his in delighted horror.

"There isn't one." Rabastan's voice added to morbid glee.

"Those _animals!" _

I couldn't believe it. Their girls and boys got changed in the same room. No doubt if I had tried hard I could have found a different answer to this accusation. I'm sure their girls changing room had to be hidden behind a wall or something. But I didn't see one. And therefore I am contented to assume it doesn't exist and Gryffindor's really are disgusting animals!.

Slowly we spread out round the single sex changing room, pulling on gloves as we went. A giant Gryffindor banner had pride of place on the left wall. Giggling I swirled a paintbrush in one of the buckets and began my masterpiece. Various slogans appeared on either side of me as Lucius and Rabastan got to work, but I kept focused straight ahead. A very lifelike portrait of Maddison appeared before my eyes.

We didn't stop until every inch of wall, ceiling and a good portion of floor was adorned with orange swear words, decapitated lions and the names of the Gryffindor Quidditch team beside very flattering adjectives. It was beautiful.

As quickly as we started, we stopped. No time to admire our handiwork, we sped outside like a gang of dragons were after us. Leaning against the wall of the gamekeepers hut more giggles bubbled out of me. Lucius ran his hand continually over his head flattening his hair in nervous excitement. Rabastan piled the paint buckets in a pile and then jigged round the small bonfire he had created. Watching his jerky movements made me feel more exhilarated than before. Jerking Lucius towards him, he and I joined Rabastan in the victory dance. With muffled whoops we danced like the savage wizards of olden days until, all too soon, Rabastan's inadequate fire flickered into embers.

Sighing, and congratulating eachothers brilliance we made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

Rodolphus started in on us at once.

"Where the hell have you been? Practice started an hour ago! Don't you realise-"

I cut him off with a winning smile.

"We've been here the whole time Roddy." A wink to my partners in crime. "That's our alibi."

And I kicked off without a word, leaving his glare to dissolve into a resigned sigh.

* * *

**Bella next. Promise ;)**


End file.
